


Механические люди профессора Востокова

by garvet, WTF Antagonists 2021 (fandomAntagonists)



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [16]
Category: Marvel, Real Person Fiction, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Original Character(s), Single work, Train Robbery, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Оригинальные персонажи - Freeform, автоматоны, альтернативная история, декапитация, дирижабли, ограбление поезда, русский стимпанк!АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/WTF%20Antagonists%202021
Summary: Повозка Кюньо не взорвалась, эпоха пара в самом расцвете, Транссибирская магистраль построена на много лет раньше, небо бороздят дирижабли, а Коля Кибальчич мечтает о счастливом новом мире. Натан Эразмович Востоков готов обеспечить счастье почти даром для всех.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132028
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2. Тексты низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Chapter 1

Натан Эразмович Востоков достал из кармана свои знаменитые часы. Толстая цепочка с брелоками легонько звякнула, но в притихшей аудитории этот звук был хорошо слышен. На лекциях Натана Эразмовича студенты боялись лишний раз вздохнуть или скрипнуть пером. Коля на всякий случай отодвинул от себя и перо, и записи. Нельзя показывать, что торопишься. Лекция подходила к концу, и даже Натан Эразмович решил свериться со временем, но передумал.

Обведя взглядом присутствующих, он поднял хронометр над головой. Тонкие длинные пальцы в перчатках цепко, по-паучьи, охватывали начищенную до блеска серебряную оправу.

— Вот мудрость сущего! — провозгласил он. — Гладкая, приятная оболочка, а внутри все чудесным образом связано. Шестеренки, пружинки, винтики — все на своих местах, и только так возможна работа механизма. Сие есть рукотворное чудо, господа. Давно познанное и совершаемое во множестве мастерских. Но в теле человеческом — все то же! И в государстве. И во всем мире. Изымите одно — и остановится все. И наша задача как медиков, как хирургов — находить повреждение и его устранять. Ставить на место шестеренку, заменять ее иной, если это необходимо. Сейчас вам кажется, что вершина медицинского гения — отнять у попавшего под телегу ногу так, чтобы он протянул более недели и не преставился от горячки, — в голосе Натана Эразмовича, признанного хирурга и ученого, представленного даже к императорскому двору, сквозило неприкрытое презрение. — Нет, говорю я вам! Не это ваша вершина! И даже не то, чтобы ногу сохранить и не отнимать, бог с ней. Но ваша задача — сотворить чудо! Дать больному новую ногу — да так, чтобы он с ней не на паперть пошел убожество за грош показывать, а вальсировал пуще прежнего, когда другие падают от утомления. Совершенство — вот ваша вершина. Рукотворное чудо, в котором все на своих местах, и все исправно. Кто желает подготовить доклад и продемонстрировать чудеса к следующему занятию? Хотя бы на собаке?

Он снова вперился в них своим холодным, до нутра продирающим взглядом, и все затаили дыхание.

— Кибальчич? — вызвал Натан Эразмович, выбрав свою жертву. — Я не видел вас на прошлом практикуме. Возможно, вы порадуете меня на предстоящем. Потрудитесь, душа моя.

Коля сперва вжал голову в плечи, но затем встал и ответил легким поклоном.

— Я дам вам нужные книги, — продолжил Натан Эразмович. — Вы сможете подготовиться.

Коля почувствовал себя в западне. Емуришлось задержаться, дожидаясь Натана Эразмовича и несколько товарищей сочувственно похлопали его по плечу, сбегая и оставляя его одного в фойе медакадемии. Нет, Коле, конечно, было лестно внимание наставника. Он, как и любой другой в Академии, преклонялся перед его талантами , но вне аудиторий о Востокове ходили слухи самые жуткие, нисколько не добавлявшие привлекательности этому рослому, бледному как мертвец, человеку. За глаза студенты даже прозвали его Упырем. Причем говорили, что это прозвище он дал себе сам, после смерти жены от рук каких-то лихих людей. Тогда Натан Эразмович ходил сам не свой, боялись даже, как бы пулю себе в лоб не пустил. Однако обошлось. Разве что при жизни супруги в нем было много человеческого, он посещал балы, прогуливался в парках, ездил на воды. А после — перестал. Если и являлся на какой прием, то стоял в сторонке ото всех и созерцал происходящее, словно оценивая, все ли идет как надо. А вот сплетнями не интересовался и за карточный стол не присаживался. Все, что у него осталось — работа, но его рассуждения о ней порой пугали больше, чем колонка полицейской хроники в утренней газете.

Натан Эразмович не заставил себя долго ждать — если он назначал встречу, то был точен, как его хронометр. Коля на секунду засмотрелся, как легко и быстро, словно насекомое, передвигается этот человек. Не глядя под ноги — и никогда не споткнется, не поскользнется на мраморных ступенях. Самому Коле пару раз доводилось их сосчитать к смеху товарищей. Степенные ученые спускались всегда медленно, не допуская конфуза. Натан Эразмович промедлений не терпел. Но и конфузов с ним не случалось.

— Пойдемте, Кибальчич, пойдемте! — крикнул он на ходу, уже спустившись к Коле. — Юношескими грезами займетесь после.

И Коле пришлось почти бежать за ним, чтобы поспеть за размашистыми шагами длинных ног. 

На них, конечно же, глазели. И завтра будет много расспросов — Коля, забираясь в паровой самокат Натана Эразмовича, это понимал. Поэтому нужно было запомнить все и подробно. И при этом не раскрывать рот от удивления, какие бы тайны ему ни открылись. Подумаешь — самокат с крытым верхом на четыре персоны и водителя. Коле приходилось путешествовать и на дирижабле — на похороны тетки в родной Короп. Правда, дирижабль довез их только до Чернигова — далее пришлось добираться экипажем, а обратное путешествие Коля проделал на поезде, пассажиром третьего класса, среди корзин с едой, вопивших детей, картежников, пахнувших дешевым спиртом, и кумушек, бранивших мужей, детей, здоровье и певших псалмы. Но даже обратная дорога не затмила для него впечатлений от путешествия по небу. Он был благодарен дорогой почившей тетушке, Императорской Воздушной Компании, отцу, вовремя выславшему денег, которых в аккурат хватило на дорогу (следующие пару месяцев Коля провел впроголодь). И он едва не бросил академию и не вернулся к обучению инженерному делу. Как бы он хотел строить корабли, поднимающиеся к небу! Эти роскошные машины, по палубам которых прогуливаются утонченные дамы и их кавалеры во фраках, сквозь подзорные трубы у окон разглядывают землю внизу и рассуждают о развитии науки и военного дела в Австро-Венгрии. Дирижабль не просто переносил человека из города в город — Он отрывал его от земли, поднимал к небесам не только тело, но и дух. Казалось, возьми крестьянина, дай ему билет Императорской Компании, и, несмотря на его протесты, втолкни к остальным пассажирам. И когда дирижабль начнет подниматься от посадочной платформы, крестьянин перестанет плеваться и креститься, а еще немного — и с интересом посмотрит на облака, приосанится, набросит вместо латаных обносков фрак или выдаваемый Компанией шелковый расшитый халат, водрузит на нос пенсне и под Штрауса примется рассуждать о бренности бытия, ценах на навоз и тонкостях политики. Замечательная, волшебная вещь — дирижабль.

— Кибальчич? — голос Натана Эразмовича вырвал Колю из его грез. 

Что ж, самокат тоже сгодится.

— Прошу прощения, Натан Эразмович, — Коля смущенно улыбнулся. — Отвлекся, грешен. Вы что-то говорили?

Натан Эразмович неодобрительно покачал головой. Что бы он ни говорил, повторять явно не собирался, даже если это были вещи высокой важности. Впрочем, кто же говорит о вещах высокой важности в самокате. В самокате полагается разве что обсуждать архитектурные новшества, если они попадаются по пути, или принимать важный вид на зависть прохожим зевакам. Хотя вряд ли зевакам было большое дело до того, кто торчит в окне. На их месте Коля бы смотрел только на сам самокат. Он и так никогда не упускал случая поглазеть, как Натан Эразмович подкатывает к академии, как большая машина, выпустив в мутный городской туман клубы дыма и пара, останавливается на дозволенном для паровых самокатов расстоянии от ворот, заставляя лошадей шарахаться, а зазевавшихся кучеров бранить порождение дьявола на чем свет стоит. 

И ведь ему это прощалось! Самокат Натана Эразмовича уступал разве что увеселительным паровым дилижансам, вывозившим публику за город, да императорской паровой карете, в которой, рассказывают, кроме дивана имелись стол, умывальник и даже книжный шкаф. В самокате Натана Эразмовича стоял разве что диван, в этом он с Государем Императором соперничать не стремился. Скорее, его машина была насмешкой над обычной каретой — впереди вместо лошади размещалась паровая машина с высокой трубой, за ней — кабинка шофера с ящиком специального угля под лавкой, а чуть выше шофера, на приподнятом над машиной сидении располагался водитель. И уже позади этой общей кабины крепилась пассажирская карета, полностью закрытая от вырывавшегося из трубы дыма. В толстое переднее стекло, если отодвинуть бордовую занавеску, можно было даже наблюдать за работой шофера, подбрасывавшего уголь в топку и следившего за работой механизмов и давлением в котле. Задачей водителя было управлять движением самоката. Делал он это молча, в отличие от бранившихся по любому поводу извозчиков. Все это было для Коли ничуть не менее любопытно, чем дирижабли. Сам он о таком мог только мечтать.

— Удивительный у вас самокат, Натан Эразмович, — решился Коля. Чтобы загладить вину за невнимательность, стоило бы аккуратно польстить. — Я видал не так много машин, но эта по устройству не похожа ни на «Реверанс», ни на «Мансель», ни на локомобили Императорского Завода.

— Другого такого нет, — сдержанно кивнул Натан Эразмович, ничем не показывая, что горд своей машиной. — Это экспериментальная разработка. Но ей скоро придет конец. Вы не знакомы с идеями мсье Ленуара? За ними большое будущее, и я не намерен отставать.

О, Коля был знаком, разумеется, но услышать такое от уважаемого ученого и доктора не ожидал. Поэтому он вначале пораженно застыл, а затем разразился потоком вопросов, как какой-нибудь школьник. 

— Как же так? Ведь никто не знает, что вы инженер, Натан Эразмович! Запатентован ли этот самокат?

Натану Эразмовичу отмахнуться бы от него, как от надоедливой мухи, но вместо этого на его лице даже появилась тень улыбки.

— Кибальчич, если я не изволю крепить на мундире жетон инженера, приходя в анатомический корпус, это не значит, что я не состою в инженерном обществе. И как бы еще я мог делать механические ноги и руки нашим больным? Те самые, о которых вам предстоит писать доклад. Так что мы это с вами обсудим непременно, — Натан Эразмович пригладил пальцами свою аккуратную бородку. Синева под его ногтями почти пугала, и Коля спешно отвел взгляд. — Да ведь и вы почти инженер.

Коля смешался.

— Почему вы оставили институт? — Натан Эразмович теперь смотрел на него неотрывно, точно змей на кролика, и Коля вдруг ощутил себя на экзамене, хотя, казалось бы, профессор просто поддерживал дорожную беседу. 

— Мне стало скучно, — Коля сказал это довольно тихо, так, чтобы за шумом машины ответ этот, явно провальный, не был бы различим. Однако же Натан Эразмович услышал.

— Сначала было скучно в семинарии, но тут я с вами полностью согласен. Затем вы исхитрились закончить гимназию почти с отличием, если не считать проблем с дисциплиной, и перебраться в Петербург. Я спрашивал о вас везде — и везде получал самые лучшие отзывы. И пусть семинарию выбрал для вас отец, а вы взбунтовались и решили добывать знания, а не молиться, но слушателем Института инженеров путей сообщения вы сделались уже по собственному желанию. Почему же бросили? Несчастная любовь и разочарование во всем, что было интересно до разрыва? Слишком банально для вас. 

Коле было ужасно неловко от того, что Натан Эразмович, оказывается, расспрашивал о нем везде. Зачем ему это понадобилось? И самое скверное с его стороны — поминать несчастную любовь. Наверняка расспросив всех, он знал и о Катеньке Зеньковой. И теперь протоптался по самому больному месту безо всякого сожаления. Это не было несчастной любовью. Никто из них и их близких не был против их женитьбы. Только церковь наложила роковой запрет, найдя дурацкое, даже не кровное родство по крестному, препятствием. И уж тем более это не было причиной его ухода из Института.

— Я более не мог там оставаться, — Коля набрался храбрости и посмотрел Натану Эразмовичу прямо в глаза — пусть думает что хочет, считает его взбалмошным, неспособным завершить начатое, пусть. — Это не из-за женщин. Знаний, которые я получил там, мне хватает, больше мне бы в Институте и не получить. А достигать там чего-то, кроме знаний, признаться, тошно. Я ведь пришел туда с мечтой, Натан Эразмович. Все изменить, покрыть Россию сетью железных дорог, принести просвещение современного мира и в те уголки, куда до этого ступала лишь нога охотников да оленеводов... 

Он ожидал, что наставник встретит его откровения насмешкой, но тот оставался каменно-невозмутим.

— Но куда там! Вы видели этих людей? — продолжил Коля. — Они еще не завершили обучения, а уже мечтают о том, сколько будут получать жалованья, какие смогут брать взятки, сколько женщин думают себе позволить. А те, что уже получили жетон инженера? Все это и еще хуже. Вам известен этот случай, почти анекдот, произошедший со строительством Транссибирской дороги? Этого величайшего предприятия, с которым может поспорить разве что воздушное сообщение? Когда инженеры не получили должной взятки от влиятельных горожан Томска, они попросту сделали крюк на много миль в обход этого злосчастного города, лишь бы наказать нестяжательство. Город, имеющий большое значение для страны, навсегда отрезан от нее только от того, что не дал вовремя денег на женщин и роскошь жадному чиновнику-инженеру! Стать таким?! Трудиться рядом с такими людьми? Немыслимо. Разве что к вам в шоферы отправляться.

— И это единственное, что вас отвратило? Вы решили, что в медицине нет стяжательства, свар и грязных интриг?

— О, я уже понял, что их здесь может быть даже больше. И пользу России я принесу разве что если осяду где-нибудь в глубинке и посвящу себя помощи крестьянам и обучению их хотя бы элементарным навыкам чистоплотности и сохранения здоровья.

— Вы не шутите? — изумился Натан Эразмович. — Я даю вам уникальные знания, как оперировать людей в сложнейших случаях, а вы собираетесь утопить это в грязи и обучать деревенщину мыть руки перед едой и пользоваться носовыми платками вместо рукавов?! 

— Вовсе нет, — опустил взгляд Коля. — Не совсем так, хотя это так же необходимо, как врачи, обслуживающие знатных господ и ездящие на собственных самокатах. Но я пришел в академию не только за этим. В институте мне пришлось изучать механизмы и правила их создания и действия. А позже мне открылось, что все в мире — механизм, и человек из всех — самый сложный. И как же может инженер не захотеть изучить такое устройство?

Он запнулся, осознав, что сейчас начнет почти слово-в-слово повторять то, что говорил Натан Эразмович на последней лекции. Такое могло показаться уже чрезмерной лестью. Возможно, Натан Эразмович тоже это почувствовал, поскольку его взгляд смягчился. В уголках его глаз даже сверкнуло что-то, что, не зная профессора, можно было принять за слезы.

— Я в вас не ошибся, Кибальчич, — сказал он. — Однако деревню выбросьте из головы. Мы изменим мир иначе — вы и я.

Коля замер. О том, что произнес сейчас Натан Эразмович, он не смел и мечтать. Покровительство? Личное наставничество? От такого человека это было и страшно, и желанно одновременно.

— Но сперва нам следует обсудить то, что может этому помешать, — продолжил Натан Эразмович. — Вашу неосмотрительность. Меня спрашивали о вас на днях, — он со значением кивнул Коле. — Я дал вам наилучшие характеристики, но эти ваши увлечения, эти ваши друзья, радетели о судьбах крестьянства. К чему это все? Погубите себя, и ради чего? Кто вам эти крестьяне? Что они поймут из того, что вы им скажете? На какие свершения они способны без должного управления? Довольно того, что они почти свободны. Вольны работать или спиться, чем и заняты. А вам что с того?

— Если принести им просвещение... — начал было Коля, но Натан Эразмович нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

— Вы меня не услышали, Кибальчич. Вы не принесете им просвещения, пока не устроите мир так, что оно станет им необходимо. Пока локомобили не станут пахать землю вместо лошадей. Пока все не изменится так, что невозможно будет прокормить семью, не зная грамоты и механики, хотя бы азов. До этого вы можете говорить мужику что угодно, но только поднеся ему штоф водки. Иначе ему слушать вас недосуг. Так что идти вам надо куда угодно, только не в деревню. В деревню пускай отправляются неудачники да сестры милосердия — для работы повитухами да зубодерами их в аккурат хватит. А вот что будет с вами, Кибальчич, если вы этого не оставите, я вам скажу с точностью. Уже сейчас вами заинтересовались люди, с которыми шутить не стоит. Вы не доедете до деревни. Вас арестуют раньше. Найдут запрещенные книги и крамольные записи — ведь найдут же?

Коля ощутил холодок страха. Сразу попытался понять, кто же его выдал, как узнали? Кто-то из литературного общества донес? Кто-то, кому он давал почитать книги или у кого брал? Но ведь во всем этом не было вреда, они не замышляли ничего дурного!

— Так вот, — Натан Эразмович, видя изменившееся лицо Коли, удовлетворенно кивнул. — Вас, конечно, арестуют. Завтра, через год — никакой разницы. Без протекции вы проведете под следствием не меньше года — дел, похожих на ваше, много, так что разбираться со всеми быстро нет никакой возможности, и вы правильно упомянули Томск. Без денег вас будут обходить раз за разом. А все знакомые быстро, очень быстро от вас откажутся. На волю вы выйдете не скоро, но даже это не беда. Возвращение в академию, да и вообще к нормальной человеческой жизни для вас будет закрыто. Никакие ваши таланты вам не помогут. А в тюрьме вы неизбежно заведете новые опасные знакомства — и уже эти «друзья» вас в покое не оставят. И будет вам одна дорога — в бандиты, а затем и на каторгу. И вот вам все механизмы, которые вы желаете изучить. Соблазнительно? Стоит того деревенская пьянь, которой такая жертва и не нужна, которая вам и слова благодарности не скажет?

— Вечером, — сказал он, налюбовавшись притихшим Колей. — Мой человек возьмет у вас все лишнее, что может найти полиция и использовать против вас. Это не обсуждается, Кибальчич. Я за вас поручился. Сегодня вы скажете мне «да» — и мы продолжим работать вместе, я сделаю все, чтобы вам помочь. Вы скажете «нет» — и я предоставлю вас вашей судьбе, идите хоть в притон проповедовать непристойным девицам, хоть на виселицу. Но сперва вы посетите мой дом, мы поговорим о механизмах и науке, и вы возьмете нужные для доклада книги и примете решение.

Коля сцепил пальцы и кивнул. Он ведь и до того ощущал, что это какая-то западня. Природное упрямство говорило ему, что он ни за что не согласится. Природная же любознательность убеждала сперва все выяснить про Упыря, а затем уже отказываться и спешно перепрятывать все книги.

Самокат остановился, водитель выпрыгнул из своей кабинки и откинул ступеньки в пассажирском отделении, помогая Натану Эразмовичу и Коле покинуть машину. Шофер остался на месте — самокат еще предстояло отогнать на задний двор и только там погасить топку и позволить остыть двигателю. На то, что на обратную дорогу ему снова выделят самокат, Коля не надеялся. Обойдется извозчиком. Хотя подъехать этак домой было бы очень соблазнительно. Соседи и друзья шушукались бы еще месяц.

Дом Натана Эразмовича был устроен на английский манер — с кованым молоточком на двери, с газовыми фонарями у крыльца и плотными шторами на окнах, скрывавшими от посторонних глаз все, что происходило в доме. Дежуривший у крыльца рыжий детина под два метра ростом отпер перед хозяином дверь, впустил его и гостя в темную прихожую, где почему-то пахло углем и машинным маслом, и помог раздеться. Об этом рыжем, служившем Натану Эразмовичу, ходили легенды. Звали его Витькой Клыковым. Кажется, его, убийцу и вора, вместе с братом Яшкой Натан Эразмович как-то выкупил чуть ли не с каторги. Яшка по пути то ли умер, то ли сбежал, как и полагается лихому человеку, а вот Витька попал прямиком в руки Натана Эразмовича. И с ним внезапно случилось то, что редко происходит с разбойниками даже после встречи со святыми старцами — Витька образумился. Никто никогда более не видел его пьяным или даже на пороге кабака. Никогда не затевал он драк и даже не бранился с дворниками или прачками. Конечно, паре воришек, по глупости попытавшихся залезть в дом Натана Эразмовича, от Клыкова досталось так, что один скончался в госпитале, а другой навсегда сделался дурачком, но за то Натан Эразмович Клыкову и платил. А чтоб по своей воле, для потехи что-то такое затеять, Клыков себе не позволял. Мог скалиться зло, но смотрел равнодушно, без разбойничьего азарта. Словно Натан Эразмович то ли душу из него вынул, то ли, наконец, починил. 

Теперь Клыков был у Натана Эразмовича сразу за весь полагающийся комплект слуг, на полном доверии. И за лакея, и за старшего дворника. И это было тем более странно, если подумать, что ведь и бедняжку жену Натана Эразмовича убили такие же негодяи, как Клыков, а поди ж ты. От каторги избавил, в дом взял, ключи от дома дал и спать не боялся. Ни серебра, ни денег не прятал, ни сам не берегся, да по важным и денежным поручениям этого самого Клыкова посылал. Загадка. 

Еще большей странностью Коле показалось то, что, когда он проследовал за Натаном Эразмовичем выше по скрипучей лестнице в гостиную, ему не встретилось ни одного портрета его покойной супруги. На стенах площадки перед дверью в гостиную имелось несколько дагерротипов, изображавших дирижабли, прибытие поезда и самого Натана Эразмовича за работой. В гостиной, обставленной модной мебелью из карельской березы, на стенах были уже не дагерротипы, а написанные маслом картины. Но опять-таки, среди них не было изображений предков или иных членов семьи хозяина дома. Не было даже портрета Государя, что для приличного дома было немыслимо. Только Натан Эразмович, изображенный во весь рост, державший в одной руке свой хронометр, а другой опиравшийся на трость с остроконечным набалдашником. Еще одна картина, прямо над роялем, демонстрировала прикованного к скале Прометея. Взгляд героя был устремлен вдаль, над головой реяло похищенное у богов пламя. У ног мятежного титана лежал мертвый стервятник. Причина гибели была очевидна — Прометей растоптал его. Под его левой стопой все еще виднелись перья злосчастной птицы. Второй стервятник подбирался сбоку и уже приноровился выклевывать печень своей жертвы. «Растопчет и этого,» -— почему-то подумалось Коле, хотя он и знал историю Прометея достаточно хорошо, чтоб на такое не надеяться. 

Коля задержался перед этой картиной, прежде чем сесть в предложенное кресло. Довольно странный выбор для преданного Государю человека. Если бы Натан Эразмович принимал у себя, конечно. Во многих кругах Прометей справедливо считался символом бунта, восстания против Бога и Царя. Повесить такое у себя в доме мог нынче решиться разве что человек, уверенный в своей неприкосновенности.

— Что вы видите здесь, Кибальчич? — спросил Натан Эразмович тоном, каким обычно спрашивал «И куда, по-вашему ведет эта артерия?!»

Коля опять ощутил себя неуютно, но постарался улыбнуться как можно более свободно. Вышла, однако, его обычная смущенная улыбка.

— Гордыню, — ответил он. — Попрание воли Божьей, отрицание покаяния и смирения перед наказанием. Это что-то новомодное, верно? Странно, что мне вы говорите о недопустимости чтения крамольных книг, а сами любуетесь ежедневно вполне крамольной картиной.

— Чувствуется поповский сын, — покачал головой Натан Эразмович. — То вы небрежны, то осторожничаете. Что же здесь крамольного, голубчик? Наука попирает невежество, несет пламя творения людям! Старые предрассудки еще кусаются, норовят отхватить себе кусок на поживу, но их попытки обречены. Даже если со стороны кажется обратное — что мысль скована, что традиции и критика не позволяют двигаться дальше положенных ими цепей — научная мысль будет свободна! Раз взятое пламя уже не отнять.

— Это и есть крамола, Натан Эразмович, — Коля отступил от картины. — Да еще и попирает эта научная мысль не какие-то предрассудки, а две головы орла. А это, знаете ли...

— Ах, оставьте, Кибальчич, какие две головы орла? — замахал руками Натан Эразмович. — Художнику в Париже хватало хлопот с французскими коммунарами и войной с Пруссией чтоб он еще о русском самодержавии пекся. Здесь точно нет никакого скрытого антироссийского умысла. И если уж на то пошло, я порицаю не крамолу как таковую, а крамолу бессмысленную, вроде вашей, с крестьянами. Непродуманную, несвоевременную и ничего кроме неприятностей самим зачинщикам не несущую. Вот если что-то стоящее, настоящее — я вас несомненно поддержу.

— И вы хотите мне показать это стоящее и настоящее?

— Всему свое время, — Натан Эразмович обернулся к замершему в дверях Клыкову. — Голубчик, позови-ка Фаинушку. Пусть несет кофе да бисквиты. И ужинать сегодня поздно будем. А сам приготовь все внизу.

Клыков кивнул и тут же исчез. Вместо него через минуту в гостинную вошла молодая женщина с большим латунным подносом в руках. Коля обернулся к ней — и Прометей был тотчас забыт. Что-то в вошедшей заставляло отвлечься даже от Натана Эразмовича. Ее ли темно-синее платье, немного не доходившее до пола, почти неприлично открывавшее тонкие щиколотки в шелковых чулках? Или то, как она несла поднос — плавно, словно просто просто подталкивала его, а поднос сам плыл по воздуху на той высоте, на которой ему было положено? Или ее глаза — темные, большие, еврейские, с опущенными вниз внешними уголками? В них была какая-то глубокая грусть, такая, что хотелось немедленно сделать ей что-нибудь приятное — закружить в танце, рассказать глупейший анекдот из жизни медиков, подарить приятную безделицу — и все это было сейчас до крайности неуместно. Поэтому Коле оставалось вздохнуть и перевести внимание на второе чудо — то, что она несла на подносе.

Коля, конечно, слыхал о моде на габеты, но видел этот аппарат вблизи впервые. Несмотря на интерес, люди предпочитали держать дома самовар, а такими диковинами хвастать разве что гостям на приемах, где-то между мазуркой и демонстрацией волшебного фонаря. А затем ставить подальше в буфет, чтобы ни в коем случае не разбить. В том, как женщина несла на подносе габет, не было ни торжественности (а ведь даже самовар хозяйки порой вносят так, будто это чудотворная икона, не меньше), ни лукавого намерения поразить — мол, смотрите-ка, заграничный прибор для заваривания кофе! Нет, габет был внесен и поставлен на небольшой столик так, как обычно приносят обычный фарфоровый чайник, а то и блюдо с баранками. Просто, обыденно, выученными движениями, будто в этом доме кофе по вечерам всегда подают именно так. 

— Вот, Фаина, познакомься — Кибальчич Николай Иванович, слушатель нашей Академии, я говорил тебе о нем. Николай Иванович — Фаина, моя воспитанница, — представил Натан Эразмович. Коля поклонился, а Фаина улыбнулась и позволила ему поцеловать ее руку. От нее пахло карамелью и свежемолотым кофе, но задерживать эту тонкую ладонь в своей дольше, чем это прилично, Коля не посмел, а Фаина поспешно занялась габетом. Коле оставалось следить, как она заполняет водой из графина изящный латунный сосуд с гравировкой, плотно завинчивает крышечку и поджигает длинной спичкой спиртовую горелку внизу. Дальше начиналось таинство, за которым Коля следил, затаив дыхание. Хотя казалось бы, для него в этом не было ничего волшебного и загадочного, однако проникновение подобной техники в домашний быт как-то странно согревало его душу, показывало, что вот, прекрасный новый мир наконец вошел и в этот дом, замещая собой старый и привычный. Прогнившие доски и ржавые гвозди сменились клепкой и латунью, машины заменили людей даже у кухонной печи, а люди наконец вздохнули свободно и занялись наукой, искусствами — словом, чем-нибудь прекрасным.

Пар из разогретой латунной емкости плотной струйкой потек по трубке в стеклянную колбу, куда был уже засыпан кофе. Порошок тотчас насытился горячей влагой, вспенился, поднимаясь выше и выше к горловине колбы. Фаина погасила горелку, воздух в латунном сосуде начал остывать, сжиматься, и воду, уже превращенную в заваренный кофе, потихоньку через ту же трубочку всосало обратно. Фаина отвернула краник у дна сосуда и наполнила ароматной черной жидкостью крохотные фарфоровые чашечки.

Натан Эразмович наблюдал за этим, откинувшись в своем кресле. Вот он, понял Коля, приметив его взгляд, следил не за габетом, а за самой Фаиной. И Коля запоздало ощутил сразу и раскаяние, и облегчение. Раскаяние от того, что, увлекшись работой простецкого прибора, упустил жесты, взгляды, движения Фаины. И облегчение от того, что, возможно, для Натана Эразмовича эта особа — гораздо больше, чем воспитанница. И он, не выяснив все получше, не имел права на эти жесты, движения, взгляды. Поэтому Коля сосредоточился на своей чашечке и бисквитах, которые были, признаться, хороши и дразняще пахли ванилью. 

Внезапно в дверь, ведущую из гостиной в хозяйские комнаты, что-то яростно заскребло. 

— Учуял! — воскликнула Фаина и спешно открыла дверь.

Из-за двери высунулась тускло поблескивающая металлом голова, напоминавшая ящерицу. А затем с тихим шелестом прошло и все туловище. 

Коля был готов забыть и о бисквитах, и о Фаине — обо всем на свете. Прямо перед ним, настороженно вращая головой, стояло истинное чудо — механическая игуана. Бока твари не были закрыты ничем, так что можно было видеть и слышать, как при каждом движении внутри ящерицы вращаются шестеренки, работают мельчайшие приводы, щелкают переключатели.

— Герон! Героша! — позвал Натан Эразмович и бросил ящерице бисквит.

С неожиданной для механической игрушки ловкостью и точностью игуана взвилась в воздух, ухватила железной пастью бисквит и мягко опустилась на ковер, хорошо спружинив шарнирами лап. 

— Еще чуток откалибровать, — довольно сказал Натан Эразмович, дождавшись, когда механическая игуана принесет ему брошенное угощение.

— Это же невероятно! — воскликнул Коля, не веря своим глазам. — Ею никто не управляет! И это много сложнее заводного соловья. Вы ведь не метили в эту машину бисквитом?

— Вы все видели, — кивнул Натан Эразмович. — Герон слышит речь и понимает ее, видит, что я бросаю бисквит, знает, что его надо принести. Он умеет многое другое. Еще немного доработок и я представлю его в мае в Вене. Помяните мое слово — он перевернет мир. Сейчас уже никого не удивишь хорошими механическими протезами. Но сделать механическим все тело, заставить шестеренки и проводки действовать так, как действует настоящий мозг — на это люди никак не решатся. А ведь это простой естественный шаг в копировании природы. Не делать протезы, но совершенствовать человека. Вот, — он указал на пожелтевшую гравюру в рамке, на которой угадывалось соединение зубцами двух половин шестерней, крепившихся к противостоящим рычагам. — Узнаете, что это? Всего лишь лапка саранчи. Так устроено все в природе. Вам приходилось видеть, как прыгает саранча? Отчего же человеку мириться с тем, что какая-то букашка совершеннее его в прыжках? Почему не превзойти ее? Ее одарил Господь. В наш век человек может и должен сам стать богом! Не просто обучиться пользоваться носовыми платками, мыть руки и не пить одурманивающие настойки, Кибальчич, а стать богом. А без должной дерзости это невозможно. Герон, древний тезка этого механического создания, посмотрел на саранчу и дерзнул. Теперь у нас есть шестерни. Мы же должны посмотреть на устройство человека и всего сущего и тоже дерзнуть. И вот я дерзнул. Эта механическая ящерица относительно проста. Но ведь можно делать и посложнее. Представьте себе перспективы.

— Боже мой, Натан Эразмович! — глаза Коли блестели от воодушевления. — Что если заменить всех людей на тяжелых работах механическими! Управлять ими по радио. А каждому еще и керосиновую ракету вставить, чтобы летали. Представьте себе: каторга опустеет, в каменоломне не будут более калечиться. И даже на полях сражений механические твари будут противостоять механическим! У них нет ни жен, ни семей — это, скорее, будет похоже на петушиные бои, только проигравший в бою механизмов будет выплачивать полагающуюся контрибуцию. Люди прекратят гибнуть, а труд механизмов станет дешев. Машины обеспечат всех едой, камнем, углем, всем, чем необходимо! И люди будут благоденствовать...

— Некоторые из них, — согласился Натан Эразмович. — И ведь в ваших словах много правды. Например, о ракете мы с вами еще поговорим. И с полями сражений в наш век почти постоянных войн угадать немудрено. И вот в этом, кстати, будет самая большая загвоздка. Ведь что есть наш Герон по сути? Игрушка. Предмет для салонного увеселения. И каждый увидит в нем именно это. И дальше салонов и механических соловьев дело не пойдет. Не хотелось бы создавать бесполезную пляшущую блоху, которую засунут в хранилище диковин, да там и забудут. Или хуже того — будут веселить дам. Достичь успеха изобретение может только лишь показав себя уместным на полях сражений. Ведь представьте, что было бы, если бы Кюньо, которому мы обязаны началом технической революции, потерпел крах? Что если бы его нелепая паровая повозка для перевозки пушек взорвалась бы? А она имела на то все шансы и была, к тому же, неуправляема. Все — армия прекратила бы финансирование его разработок, и то же случилось бы с его последователями. И сейчас наша техника находилась бы либо в зачатке, либо на уровне ярмарочных увеселений, возила бы по кругу чувствительных барышень. Железная дорога через Сибирь так и не была бы построена, либо же ее строительство отложилось бы лет на сто или двести. Да что там Сибирь — от Царского села людей и поныне возили бы в телегах! Но Кюньо был успешен. Генералы увидели, как хорошо заменять пусть и на небольших расстояниях табуны лошадей самодвижущимися телегами — и понеслась. Заказы, деньги от армии — вот то, что нас двигает, вот наш паровой котел, поршни и колеса. Заводы начинают, прикармливают прогресс для своих нужд, но только армия задает направление. Поэтому мы должны показать не только Герона, но и убедить нужных людей, что будущее не просто за протезированием, будущее — за совершенствованием, и из инвалида мы можем создать совершенного солдата! Без боли, без страхов, с понятными шестеренками внутри вместо пьянства и сифилиса. И когда армия получит своего идеального солдата — тогда и поля получат идеальных жнецов, заводы — идеальных рабочих, а города — идеальных жандармов, — Натан Эразмович мечтательно улыбнулся. — Если хотите мира и благоденствия, Кибальчич, следует делать не забавных ящериц, а оружие. Ящерицы это только чтоб привлечь внимание. Но мы покажем, каким замечательным оружием может быть Герон. И каким может стать простой человек!

Коле хотелось возразить, но, кажется, Натан Эразмович был во всем прав. Он сел на своего любимого конька, в конце-то концов, так что возражать было неразумно. Коля протянул руку к Герону, потрогал шипы на спине. Было ужасно жаль превращать эдакую красоту в оружие. Ящерица смотрела на него стеклянными блестящими глазами, и Коле подумалось, что если вот таким взглядом будет смотреть на поле боя один солдат на другого, то это и будет сама смерть — без чувства, без сожаления, без страха. Может и к лучшему, если сойдутся два таких герона, и если они и на людей-то похожи не будут. Но будут ведь — генералам понятнее командовать, если перед ними солдат, пусть и с пустыми стеклянными глазами. А если большая механическая ящерица, как такой командовать? Равняйсь, смирно, вольно — а она только смотрит, на лапах приподнимается, шестеренки жужжат, а что у нее в голове — неизвестно. Вернее, известно — те же шестеренки. Но неуютно. А у солдата, что бы внутри и в голове ни было — он солдат: две ноги, чтобы бежать, две руки, чтобы винтовку держать. Генералу все понятно и командуется легче. 

Коля содрогнулся, представив это войско с пустыми глазами. Хорошо, если в армию мертвецов только лишь мертвецов вербовать и будут. А если по-прежнему, от каждого крестьянского двора по сыну на заклание? Да нет, не может быть такого, не будет, кто же отдаст?!.

— С вашего позволения, — Натан Эразмович встал. — Схожу проверю, все ли там Клыков приготовил, и тотчас вас позову, Кибальчич. Надеюсь, Герон и Фаинушка не дадут вам заскучать за это время.

Фаина, наигрывавшая в это время какой-то модный романс за роялем, обернулась, глядя Натану Эразмовичу вслед, а затем, когда за тем затворилась дверь, посмотрела Коле прямо в глаза, да так, что Коля смутился еще больше, не зная, что и думать. Фаина словно хотела что-то ему сказать, но не решалась, не знала, можно ли ему достаточно доверять. Коле приходилось видеть такой взгляд у молодых крестьян до того, как знакомство превратится в дружбу, и они смогут обсуждать с городскими чужаками-студентами свои беды, несправедливости и чаяния. Что она скажет ему, когда поймет, что он ее не выдаст никому, что ему можно довериться, и он не посмеется и не оскорбится, что бы ни услышал? Расскажет, что Натан Эразмович держит ее взаперти? Что она вовсе не барышня и чтоб жить в городе, ей пришлось справить желтый билет? Это и без слов ясно, это Коля не раз видел, и это ничуть не роняло Фаину в его глазах. Даже в Академии недавно был скандал, когда открылось, что среди обучающихся девушек три оказались с желтыми билетами. При обязательном осмотре выяснилось, что девицы, уж год как числящиеся проститутками, девственны. В жандармерии заподозрили подвох, стали «копать» и обнаружили, что документ проституток еврейские девушки получали исключительно для права проживания в Петербурге и обучения в Академии. Однако наказаны они не были, и даже отчисления не произошло. Дело замяли, девицы остались учиться на сестер милосердия, не теряя заветных желтых билетов. Возможно, не без ходатайства Натана Эразмовича, раз уж он человек широких взглядов.

Коля улыбнулся Фаине и запретил себе расспрашивать. Если их знакомство продолжится, она сама убедится, что его незачем опасаться. Ему бы этого очень хотелось. И он тут же понял, что уже попался, и уверен в том, что это знакомство действительно будет продолжится. А значит, он почти согласился на условия Натана Эразмовича. Он, считавший себя таким стойким в убеждениях! Нужно было крепиться изо всех сил.

— Почему же вы не берете еще бисквитов, Николай Иванович? — спросила наконец Фаина совсем не то, что хотела, и Герон повел головой в ее сторону, ожидая подачки.

Коля послушно взял бисквит, вновь перетянув внимание Герона на себя, а Фаина вернулась к музицированию. В другое время Коля счел бы это все невыносимо скучным, если бы не габет, механическая ящерица у его ног и открывавшийся ему совершенно новый взгляд на будущее. И невысказанная девушкой тайна. О, нет, это все было совершенно не скучно. При таких-то обстоятельствах он готов был слушать бесконечно долго даже салонные романсы.

— Вас вниз просят, — глухой рык Клыкова из дверей заставил Фаину съежиться, а Колю встрепенуться.

Клыков не стал ждать гостя, а сразу же направился вниз сам, шагая тяжелой сонной поступью. Открыл дверь в прихожей под лестницей — вначале Коля заподозрил, что его разыгрывают и зачем-то зазывают в кладовую, где Клыков хранит дворницкий инвентарь. Но нет, крутая каменная лестница вела вниз, в подвал. Клыков зажег свечу в фонаре и подал Коле. Подземное эхо разносило какой-то лязг, неровный свет фонаря заставлял тени плясать по стенам, становилось жутко и любопытно. 

Спускаясь, Коля все гадал, что же увидит. Обычно свои лаборатории профессора обустраивают в просторных помещениях с большими окнами. Заниматься наукой в подвале, в сырости да при свечах не пришло бы в голову никому. Однако сыро здесь не было, и плесенью не пахло. Пахло все тем же углем — ящики с ним стояли вдоль стен — и химическими веществами, которыми и должна пахнуть святая святых доктора. Дальше по проходу из-за полуприкрытой, обитой железом двери бил свет, чересчур яркий для свечи. Коля поколебался немного, а затем отворил и эту дверь.

Здесь было вполне просторно и чисто. Своды потолка опирались на старые колонны. Между ними поверху тянулись всевозможные трубки, свисали крюки и лебедки. У многих колонн были устроены разной величины закрытые бочонки, котлы, железные высокие ящики-шкафы. Что-то бурлило, шипело, мерно постукивало и лязгало. Несколько столов с различными наборами инструментов тянулись вдоль стен — вот место для часовщика, вот для лудильщика. Коля замер было перед столом, на котором лежал разложенный чертеж двигателя, но любознательность и вежливость велели ему подойти сначала к Натану Эразмовичу. Тот, не оборачиваясь, стоял спиной к Коле у хирургического стола. Освещался стол все-таки не свечой, а газовым фонарем с калильным колпаком — трубки к нему спускались сверху, а вокруг была устроена целая система усиливающих и направляющих свет больших линз и зеркал. Все было задумано так удачно, что в подземелье место хирурга оказалось освещено не хуже, чем в яркий солнечный день наверху. 

На столе же было разложено нечто, что Коля сперва принял за человека и удивился — как это Натан Эразмович в своей странной лаборатории режет трупы, законно ли это? Но перед ним был не труп, а сложное сплетение проводков, шестеренок, каких-то рычажков, переключателей, колбочек, трубок, латунных и золотых сосудов. Натан Эразмович возвышался над всем этим и, краем глаза отслеживая закрепленный на стене путаный чертеж, дополнял конструкцию, вставляя новые шестеренки и припаивая новые трубочки. Некоторые детали были столь крошечными, что Натан Эразмович вынимал их из специальных шкатулок тончайшим как волос пинцетом и устанавливал, пользуясь специальными увеличивающими очками, которым позавидовал бы любой часовщик — чуть ли не трубка микроскопа была закреплена обручем у него перед глазами. Рот и нос Натана Эразмовича закрывала маска, чтобы защитить мельчайшие детали от дыхания и влаги. Вид он имел одновременно гротескный, зловещий и восхитительный.

Лежавший на столе механизм был очень похож на Гирона, но во много раз сложнее. Здесь угадывались и схемы для протезов, которые Натан Эразмович давал студентам в Академии, и многое, чего до этого момента Коля и вообразить себе не мог.

Почувствовав присутствие Коли, Натан Эразмович, все так же не оборачиваясь, кивнул.

— Наденьте маску и халат, Кибальчич, и становитесь сюда. Буду вам все разъяснять.

Колю не пришлось приглашать дважды. Оба — и лекарь, и инженер в нем уже рвались узнать больше, научиться тому, что превосходит любые фантазии и, кажется, даже волшебство — настолько удивительно оно и пугающе. Механический человек, воспетый алхимиками голем, рожденный научной мыслью... Только коснуться этого — уже благословение и счастье...

Натан Эразмович щелкнул каким-то тумблером, шестерни и рычажки пришли в движение — прикрывавшие глазницы голема шторки-веки поднялись и глаза его зажглись золотой искрой. От неожиданности Коля отшатнулся, а затем, спохватившись, что это нелепо, снова шагнул вперед, приготовившись выслушивать разъяснения Натана Эразмовича и надеясь запомнить и понять хотя бы половину.

Домой он возвращался уже засветло, будто во хмелю, в странной эйфории. Будто он вновь стал маленьким мальчиком, и отец принес ему целую дюжину леденцов и позволил тут же их съесть. 

Его сопровождал Клыков, и Коля сперва даже не понял, почему этот страшный человек отправился вслед за ним. Но Коля был в слишком хорошем расположении духа и не стал его гнать. Тем более, что гнать слуг Натана Эразмовича было бы дурно. Но, когда вломившись в Колину комнатушку под самой крышей, Клыков рыкнул: «Где книжонки?», Коля осознал наконец, что пришел час принять сделку с дьяволом или навек забыть о возможности касаться чуда, говорить с Фаиной, быть причастным к невероятному будущему. Возможно, проведи он этот день и вечер как-то иначе, будь у него время как следует все обдумать, обсудить с товарищами, его решение было бы другим. Но сейчас, когда он ощущал себя влюбленным в ловкие руки и невозможный ум Натана Эразмовича, в испуганные глаза Фаины, в шестеренки голема и даже в звериный оскал Клыкова, Коля колебался лишь пару секунд. А затем вытащил из-под кровати оставленные ему на хранение пачки, аккуратно перевязанные бечевкой. 

Клыков подхватил эти пачки, уселся на треснувший деревянный стул перед печкой и, растопив ее, по одной-по две принялся скармливать огню опасные брошюры с несбывшимися делами и мечтами Коли.

— Манифест, — комментировал он, сжигая очередную брошюрку. — «Сказка о четырех братьях». «Программа работников. Лессаль». «В память столетия пугачевщины».

Огонь равнодушно поглощал все и требовал добавки.

— Любовное послание, — прокомментировал Клыков без тени сарказма, и Коля вздрогнул. 

В огонь полетело и тут же съежилось и почернело зачем-то сохраненное прощальное письмо от Катеньки. В нем не было крамолы, но, наверное, хорошо, что оно тоже сгорело — Коля сам никогда бы не решился окончательно расстаться с памятью о своей детской любви. Отказаться от тепла Катиных рук, касавшихся этой бумаги, от ее ровного почерка, размытого несколькими упавшими слезинками. Все к лучшему, это письмо излишне ее компрометировало бы.

Клыков перечислял монотонно — каждый номер газеты «Вперед», каждое письмо и тетрадку с переводами статей из французских и немецких изданий. Будто надиктовывал кому-то незримому невидимый же протокол.

От бывшего каторжника слушать это было особенно странно и жутковато. Но скоро Коле сделалось совсем скучно и тоскливо и он, сдавшись на шестом из семи попавшихся в лапищу Клыкова экземпляров «Писем без адреса» Чернышевского, проверил, закрыта ли дверь в комнату и, оставив Клыкова у печки, улегся в своей кровати подремать последние пару часов. Во сне ему мерещилось назойливое тиканье. Будто Клыков, кроме перечисления убиваемых книг, держит у него над ухом хронометр (хотя откуда у такого человека хронометр?) или Герон ходит перед его кроватью, выпрашивая бисквит и шурша шестеренками — тик-так, тик-так. Ему было стыдно, страшно и в то же время спокойно. Да, что-то придется теперь объяснять товарищам, возможно, они не станут с ним больше говорить. Но выбор был сделан, а сделанный выбор всегда приносил облегчение. И только тихое тиканье нагоняло почему-то жуть, которой он не находил объяснения. Что такого в том, что у Клыкова может быть хронометр? Возможно, Натан Эразмович человек настолько широких взглядов, что и слуги у него при хронометрах и даже надевают в театр пенсне. Коля представил себе рыжую косматую образину Клыкова в пенсне. Должно было стать смешно, но одно из стеклышек блеснуло на Колю желтой искрой, и словно колесики за стеклом прокрутились — тик-так. Коле стало еще страшнее, и он проснулся. Клыкова в доме уже не было, однако дверь он за собою закрыть не потрудился. В печи что-то все еще догорало. На столе лежала стопка книг, выданных Натаном Эразмовичем. Взамен сожженных.


	2. Chapter 2

Обычно утро Колю радовало. Встать, когда с улиц начинают доноситься крики извозчиков и колокольчики конки, умыться холодной водой и, обтираясь, подойти к окну, чтобы увидеть в сером небе силуэт дирижабля, уходящего на Москву. Московский никогда не опаздывал, и его тень в свинцовых облаках обещала Коле, что и сегодня все будет как всегда, без катастроф, по расписанию. 

Но сегодня Коля дирижабль проспал. В механизме обыденности произошел сбой. Или, напротив, рука провидения наконец исправила колину жизнь? Наспех одевшись и едва не опрокинув полное золы ведерко, Коля с книгой под мышкой помчался вниз, через двор, на набережную. Пришлось расщедриться на извозчика — для обычной пешей утренней прогулки уже не оставалось времени. Уже отсчитывали оставшиеся минуты шестеренки и маятник хронометра Натана Эразмовича — тик-так. Уж его-то наверняка доставили в самокате вовремя. Вот если бы и вовсе не спать, подумалось Коле. Ведь сколько всего сделать можно! А на что тратят бессонные ночи люди вместо пользы? Жгут книги, проигрывают в преферанс имения, приносят солидный доход питейным заведениям. И только Натан Эразмович в своем подвале трудится над будущим человечества.

Новое будущее для Коли началось чуть ли не сразу. Нет, ни Натан Эразмович, ни другие профессора не стали делать ему поблажек. Напротив, Натан Эразмович принялся спрашивать с него куда больше, чем с других слушателей Академии. Коля тщательно проштудировал выданные ему книги и даже нашел прибившуюся к мясной лавке колченогую дворнягу. Ей-то он и приставил требуемый Натаном Эразмовичем протез. Детали, наверняка немыслимо дорогие, Востоков тоже предоставил по чертежам Коли. Собирать все это Коле пришлось самостоятельно. Операцию проводить — тоже. В итоге собака выжила и ко времени доклада пыталась радостно скакать на новой ноге. На псину сходились смотреть с других кафедр, а дворники неодобрительно качали головами — столько средств и внимания блохастой скотине под хвост! Лучше б ногу ветерану какому присобачили или искалеченному сиротке. Судьба собаки меж тем устроилась получше многих ветеранских и сиротских: ее почти сразу забрал себе родственник ректора — удивлять гостей диковинкой. И ему внимание и восторги, и собаке кусок мяса.

И, конечно же, врeмeни на друзeй и кружки по воскресеньям и четвергам у Коли попросту нe оставалось. Он кое-как объяснился с курсисткой, оставившей ему на хранение книги и брошюры, и едва не прослыл среди товарищей трусом — ведь жандармы так ни к кому и не наведались. И в другое время Коля сделал бы все чтоб вернуть доверие товарищей и снова принимать их у себя в назначенное время, вести горячие споры, читать вместе книги, мечтать о будущем. Но сейчас было не до того — даже подработки учителем пришлось оставить. Спасало то, что Натан Эразмович и это учел и установил Коле еженедельное жалование как своему ассистенту — небольшое, но хватало и на съем квартиры, и на поддержание приличного вида. А столоваться он быстро привык у своего наставника.

Работы для ассистента было много: помогать Натану Эразмовичу разобрать его научные записи и сделать из них необходимые выписки для доклада на Всемирной выставке в Париже, к которой Востоков лихорадочно и с большими надеждами готовился. 

— Они услышат о моих достижениях, увидят мощь российской науки, и мы выиграем все будущие войны даже без боя, — поделился он с Колей надеждами, устанавливая очередной слой тончайших деталек в своем чудо-големе. –— Ведь то, что делаю я, это не грубые автоматоны из Бостона, которые не годятся ни на что, кроме как веселить зевак. Мои механические создания — это будущее. Они выглядят хрупкими, но на поле боя им не будет равных. Они сохраняют опыт и обучаются. Они беспрекословно подчиняются, но способны действовать самостоятельно. Если выпустить их против людей — люди обречены, даже если у каждого будет мощнейшая пушка. В Париже это не могут не понять, не ужаснуться. И вот вы, Кибальчич, подойдете вплотную к вашему золотому веку! Мир будет послушен нам, а мы дадим миру процветание. На наших условиях. 

Это нравилось Коле куда больше, чем мысль о реальной армии из механических людей. Просто всех напугать, показать превосходство российской науки и не побеждать в войнах, а полностью покончить с ними. А там попрать и саму смерть, невежество, бедность. 

Кроме разбора бумаг, Колю наконец допустили и до других проектов Натана Эразмовича, в том числе, и до того двигателя, на чертеж которого он давно заглядывался. В основе лежала идея Ленуара, но все вместе напоминало больше снаряд, причем не особенно удачный.

— Мне недосуг этим заниматься, — пояснил Натан Эразмович. — Предполагалось создать летательный аппарат, который превзойдет дирижабли. Но, по моим расчетам, этот аппарат если и взлетит, то не сядет. Двигатель Ленуара годится разве что для самокатов, да и то с натяжкой, но за ним — будущее, если над этим всерьез поработать. Вот пока меня не будет в Петербурге — извольте, ежели будет желание. А пока сосредоточьтесь на действительно необходимом.

И Коля сосредотачивался, предвкушая, однако, как останется наедине со всеми этими сокровищами мысли. Натан Эразмович действительно оставлял в его распоряжении лабораторию на время своего отсутствия, и это был для Коли немыслимой щедростью и знаком доверия.

— Заодно составите вечерами компанию Фаинушке, чтобы она не заскучала, — усмехнулся Натан Эразмович, замечая смущение и воодушевление Коли. — Герона-то я забираю с собой, а Клыков — не особо душевный компаньон. А после Парижа, если все пройдет гладко, я похлопочу за вас с вашей несчастной любовью. У меня есть определенные связи, так что поп, запретивший вам жениться, сам вас с нижайшими извинениями и повенчает, коли захотите.

Коля вспыхнул и хотел было запротестовать, но прикусил язык. Ни от какого благодеяния из рук этого человека не следовало отказываться. И в случае с Катей необходимо было хвататься за любой шанс. Если ее сердце все еще свободно, конечно, и если ее отчаявшийся отец не выдал ее за другого, чтобы спасти репутацию. Он не смел вступить с ней в переписку, и чтобы это выяснить, нужно было ехать лично. После триумфального возвращения Натана Эразмовича из Парижа, разумеется.

До проводов ни его, ни Фаину, конечно, не допустили. Натан Эразмович отбывал во Францию специальным рейсом, в компании каких-то серьезных чинов, так что Клыков лишь довез всех до вокзала помахать платочками, а уже на площадку отправления дирижабля профессор пошел один, с огромным тяжелым саквояжем бумаг и с Героном на плече. Тощий, высокий, в своем мундире Академии и со всем этим грузом, он смотрелся, конечно, гротескно, и сам это понимал, но напрочь отказался паковать бумаги или механическую игуану в деревянные ящики для сдачи в багаж. 

Фаина не промолвила на прощание ни слова, только погладила Герона по отполированной до блеска голове да поправила на шее Натана Эразмовича шарф. А после они смотрели, как взмывает в небо дирижабль с их надеждами и мечтами.

Они еще стояли так перед вокзалом некоторое время, пока дирижабль не превратился в едва различимую точку среди облаков. Фаина оперлась о Колин локоть и, наконец сказала: 

— Поедемте домой.

Коля на минуту смутился — уместно ли будет ему все же навещать ее дом в отсутствие Натана Эразмовича. Но, в конце концов, она не была тому ни женою, ни даже невестой, а Востоков сам просил присматривать за всем и не оставлять работу. Так что вряд ли Коля мог скомпрометировать Фаину более, чем уже было сделано до него. Да и сама она не выказывала стеснения. Сразу по прибытии подала кофе с бисквитами и исполнила полонез на рояле. Так что все Колино смущение очень скоро развеялось, и он даже смог поддерживать с ней ничего не значащую беседу о погоде, искусстве и воздухоплавании.

Ближе к моменту, когда все бисквиты закончились, их разговор перешел уже на более личное. Фаина узнала о жизни Коли то, что он счел возможным открыть ей, а он узнал о ней то, о чем и сам догадывался. Да, она жила у Натана Эразмовича благодаря желтому билету лет с пятнадцати. Нет, Натан Эразмович ни к чему ее не принуждал, напротив, дарил дорогие подарки и относился далеко не как к прислуге, и уж конечно не как к падшей женщине. 

— Он взял меня с ложа смерти, — рассказала она. — И это вовсе не секрет. Мне было суждено умереть от чахотки. Видели бы вы меня тогда... А он выкупил меня у семьи, пообещав, что постарается вернуть к жизни или полностью оплатит похороны. Таких, как я, у него было много. Его наука требует множества жизней. Многие и умерли, так им он похороны действительно оплатил. Многие и выжили, их судьбы он постарался устроить. Вот Женечку Серову выдал за Семушку Летова. Оба живы благодаря ему, а Семушка даже служит в приличной должности. Навещают нас иногда. А меня Натан Эразмович оставил себе, — ее рука легко пробежала по клавишам. — К добру ли, к худу ли... Я благодарна ему. Мы все благодарны. Но вы, Николай Иванович, лучше бегите из этого дома. Вот так, бросайте все и бегите. Устройтесь куда-нибудь подальше от него. Не будет вам здесь удачи. Это не потому, что я гоню вас. Это потому, что вы ведь очень хороший человек, это видно.

— Так ведь и Натан Эразмович хорош, — Коля был неприятно удивлен ее предупреждением. — Гениальнейший ученый, патриот отечества, меценат!

— Все так, — вздохнула Фаина. — Но если вы сделаете что не по его воле, это вас погубит.

Коля любовался ее вьющимися темными локонами и не находил, что ответить. То ли она гнала его, то ли проверяла, насколько он пуглив или любопытен? Засыпет ли он ее вопросами о мрачных тайнах Натана Эразмовича? Покажет ли себя сплетником, которого и впрямь не стоит впускать в чужой дом?

— Что же я сделаю не по его воле? — нашелся он. — Если я согласился работать с ним и принял его всем сердцем как наставника. Да и ваша история показывает его исключительно с лучшей стороны. Он печется о благе Отечества — так и я тоже! Он весь в науке — так и я этого жажду. Ежели мое общество вам неприятно, я не стану вам докучать. Вот Клыков будет мне тихонько подвал отпирать, вы и не заметите. Ни покоя, ни вашей чести мое присутствие не заденет, в этом вам мое слово!

— Ах, да что же вы! — всплеснула руками Фаина. — Я же сказала, что не гоню вас. И в обедах и ужинах в этом доме вам не откажут. И о науке вашей мне вечерами послушать будет приятно. Оставайтесь, если на то ваша воля. Но учтите, я пыталась вас спасти от участи похуже, чем студенческий голод.

Коля залился краской. Да, он частенько был голоден. И чего уж там, ему было бы безмерно приятно беседовать с Фаиной и слушать, как она играет романсы, наблюдать, как тонкие пальцы с невероятной точностью и легкостью касаются клавиш. Но признаваться в этом самому себе было отчего-то стыдно. А уж знать, что это замечают — и того постыднее. И если вот прямо сейчас начать оправдываться, все сделается еще хуже, будет ясно, что он лжет, и лжет мелко. Так, наверное и по-крупному сможет.

— Я останусь, — сказал он и насупился — глупо, по-мальчишески, упрямо.

А Фаина рассмеялась — немного грустно, и в то же время радостно.

— Что ж, — сказала она, глядя на него темными — как ночи в Чернигове — глазами. — Пусть так. Мне будет куда веселее и легче с вами, чем с Клыковым. Только смотрите, сверх дозволенного Натаном Эразмовичем в его святая святых ничего не трогайте. Да вы и сами понимать должны. Заметит — осерчает. Всем тесно будет, уж поверьте. 

Коля с облегчением вздохнул. Фаина просто боялась, как бы он не напортачил там, внизу. Уж он-то понимал. Конечно. 

И остался.

И, чтоб не терять времени зря, в тот же день спустился вниз разбираться с двигателем, да так и заработался до поздней ночи, даже Клыков не стал его дергать, что пора бы, мол, и честь знать. Молча дожидался мрачной тенью в прихожей, молча же сопроводил Колю до его дома на Кронверкском проспекте — самокат раскочегаривать не стал, поймал неподалеку сонного извозчика. А Коля все это время даже вряд ли обращал внимание, где да на чем он едет. Он весь пребывал в мечтах. Не тех, что занимают головы пылких юношей, конечно. В голове его вертелись изученные чертежи, химические формулы и самокаты, что легко мчались как по дорогам, так и по небу. В детстве, когда он всерьез увлекся пиротехникой и развлекал всю округу фейерверками, пределом его мечтаний был пороховой двигатель. Хорошо, что он хотя бы не решился зарядить побольше пороха в привязанное к стулу ведро и не взлетел вместе с этим выше березы, как ему хотелось. И хорошо, что поросенка к этому стулу не привязал, как советовал его закадычный друг Мика. Выше березы был отправлен мешок с опилками, восхитительно ярко и громко взорвавшийся вместе со стулом. Сейчас Коля безумно завидовал Натану Эразмовичу — ведь на выставке в Париже тот мог встретиться и поговорить с господами Фордом или Дизелем. Обсудить с ними их идеи, поспорить о разных конструкциях устройств не для заводов-гигантов, а для личного пользования. И чтобы не только любой стул или самокат был безопасен и свободен в скорости и движении, а даже целые дома могли взлетать и приземляться не хуже дирижаблей. Должно быть, для этого потребуется составить несколько типов двигателей. Он уже прикидывал, какие это должны быть двигатели и как вернее и безопаснее их расположить. Эти размышления не оставили его до утра. Он бы не мог сказать с точностью, спал ли он вообще или так и просидел на кровати, глядя в пустоту и перебирая в уме устройства самокатов, локомотивов, фейерверков и механических людей Натана Эразмовича.

Он опомнился, лишь когда смотрел в окно на утренний дирижабль, отмечая несовершенства в восхитительной конструкции. Наспех испил заготовленной с вечера воды вместо чаю, за которым еще нужно было спускаться к самовару в общую кухню, здороваться там с людьми и отвлекаться на них, их вопросы, суждения, запах лука и селедки, а там его попросят подсобить принести дров из дворницкой, и он, конечно, не откажет... Все это задержит его не меньше, чем на четверть часа. А день был воскресный, люди никуда кроме церкви, особо не торопились, да и то к службе собирались не все. Так что четверть часа запросто могли бы превратиться и в час. А этого Коля допустить уже не мог никак. 

Он вылетел из дома, даже не позавтракав, и мчался до извозчика, пытаясь удержать в уме все надуманное за ночь. Он бы, возможно, даже начал делать записи прямо на ходу, не доехав до дома Натана Эразмовича. Однако экипаж трясло на брусчатке так, что писать при этом мог бы разве что человек чрезвычайно ловкий. Так что пришлось дотерпеть до самого заветного подвала с лабораторией и уже там наброситься на чертежи. Когда Клыков принес ему туда кофе с бисквитами на серебряном подносе, Коля ощутил укол вины — он даже не побеседовал с Фаиной, так и нырнул в освещенное чудесными газовыми светильниками подземелье, не поговорив ни с кем и не ожидая гостеприимства. Пробрался в святая святых почти как тать.

— Передайте Фаинушке мои извинения, — промямлил он, смущенно косясь на поднос. — И обещание составить ей компанию к обеду.

Клыков недоверчиво качнул головой.

— Не балуй, — хрипло посоветовал он и отправился маячить в прихожую.

Баловать Коля и не собирался. Хотя было, было с чем. Конечно, Натан Эразмович предоставил ему определенную свободу в своих владениях, да только не полную. Он мог заниматься заброшенными проектами двигателей (что он и делал), мог изучать механического голема, иногда пощелкивавшего шестеренками на своем столе. А вот заглядывать в запертые ящики и в закрытые бочки ему было запрещено. Хотя там тоже что-то пощелкивало, потрескивало, а порой даже странно звенело.

— В свое время я все вам покажу, — заверил перед отъездом Натан Эразмович. — А без моих пояснений ваша любознательность вам исключительно навредит. 

Всякий раз, когда в ящике или бочке раздавался щелчок, только этот наказ и охлаждал колино желание заглянуть внутрь хоть одним глазком. Натана Эразмовича и его волю Коля почитал.

И к Фаине за обедом он действительно присоединился. И в этот и в другие дни. Она больше не пыталась его образумить или испугать. И, как и обещала, беседовали они о том, над чем Коля работал внизу. Удивительно, но Фаина оказалась из тех редких женщин, что не скучают, когда при них говорят о мужских делах. Видимо, Натан Эразмович свободно беседовал с ней о науке. Она разбиралась в новейших изобретениях и обмолвилась, что Натан Эразмович даже обучал ее водить самокат. Восхищение этой женщиной в сердце Коли все росло. Она была почти как Катенька. Почти. Только печальнее, несмотря на звонкий смех и веселые мелодии, которые наигрывала на рояле. С какой-то особой тоской она бросала взгляд на картину со злосчастным Прометеем. Коля решил, что всему виной женская чувствительность и склонность к фантазиям. Право же, держать перед глазами юной особы картину с терзаемым титаном? Конечно, она вообразит что угодно. И даже станет рыдать ночами в подушку о судьбах мятежных богов. Коля и сам был почти таков. Но он предпочел бы стать Прометеем, чем зря переживать о нем. Он бы разорвал цепи. Он бы взорвал Олимп. Он бы раздал огонь всем, вдоволь. Он бы отобрал небеса у богов и подарил людям. Потому он и согласился на предложение Натана Эразмовича. В этом предложении был желанный огонь. И небеса. Все!

Так что он пытался как мог развеселить Фаину по-настоящему. Рассказывал ей анекдоты из студенческой жизни, истории своей юности и детства. Смешного там, как считал Коля, было предостаточно. по крайней мере, сколько он себя помнил, они с Катенькой и Микой постоянно над чем-нибудь хохотали. Постоянно совершали что-нибудь этакое.

Фаина слушала и улыбалась. И смотрела на него с пробирающей до костей жалостью, с какой сестры милосердия заглядывают в глаза умирающим. А затем отводила взгляд и была вновь напоказ весела.

«Погодите же, я вас раскрою!» — думал Коленька. — «Сами все расскажете, и посмотрим, кто еще кому сострадать станет!»

— Между прочим, я скоро женюсь! — сообщил он в четверг как бы невзначай. Если Натан Эразмович обещал, дело-то почти решенное. И он ведь должен был вернуться со дня на день.

— Ах, это же прекрасно! — всплеснула руками Фаина. — Женитесь обязательно. Сделайте так, чтоб у вас было будущее!

Как будто без женитьбы он был не до конца человек. Так, студентишка, пьющий чай по гостям.

Может оно и так, подумалось ему. Он в очередной раз сердечно поблагодарил Фаину за обед и вернулся в свое подземелье. У него было уже готово несколько идей для новых двигателей машины, что могла бы и ездить как самокат, и летать. Нужно было только поэкспериментировать с топливом. И с твердым, и с жидким, и со взрывающимся. Для этого завтра он собирался выехать вместе с Клыковым в поля за городом. А сегодня — закончить с составами и разлить их по бутылкам, купленным Клыковым в обед (это избавило их от его мрачной компании хоть на какое-то время).


	3. Chapter 3

Домой Коля возвращался уже затемно. Снова весь в мечтах и планах. Ему хотелось раскинуть руки как когда-то, когда он был еще мальчишкой, и, представив себя крылатою машиной, полететь над набережной, над копотью, валившей на улицы из печных труб, над серыми шляпами, сюртуками, плащами, истерзанными грязью и пылью платьями, над тяжкой моросью осеннего вечера. Туда, в полное звезд небо, которое где-то высоко, да есть. И оттуда крикнуть всем, что не только он — они все очень скоро будут счастливы и увидят небо. Все они! Потому что очень скоро он изменит мир. И Натан Эразмович изменит мир. И маленький Герон. И никто больше не отнимет у людей этого огня.

Не посмеет.

Ведь если каждый на крылатой машине сможет видеть небо, кто же обманет его, что небо недоступно? Кто же скроет его за вечными туманами и дождями?

Да и зачем? Ведь у всех всего станет вдоволь.

— Коля? 

Дорогу воображаемой машине преградила женская фигура, выступившая из вечерней мглы. И Коля, повинуясь до боли знакомому голосу замер. Она? Катя?.. Здесь, в такую пору?! Да как же?!. Он протянул к ней руки, страшась одновременно и того, что это призрак, что ему мерещится, и того, что эта встреча может оказаться правдой, и перед ним действительно Катенька, невесть как оказавшаяся здесь, на набережной, в одиночестве так далеко от дома, никого не предупредив. Неужели сбежала из дома? Неужели в отчаянии презрела все приличия, и теперь даже ее отец будет против них?

— Катенька, как же? — прошептал он. 

— Коленька, — ее тонкие руки в перчатках ухватились за его ладони. — Я все тебе расскажу. Я нынче утром только приехала и не решилась зайти к тебе по адресу. 

— Ты здесь с Иваном Алексеевичем, с твоим папенькой? — с надеждой спросил он. — Где же вы остановились?

— Я с Микой, — она отбросила кружевную вуаль и наконец заглянула горящими как звезды глазами ему в лицо. — Он тоже здесь, представляешь? И еще один человек, я сведу тебя с ним. Иван Алексеевич обо всем знает, не беспокойся, я не такая сумасшедшая!

Она рассмеялась, звонко, весело, как раньше. Но в ее глазах Коле чудились печаль и тревога еще более сильные, чем в глазах Фаины. Голова Коли закружилась от разных вопросов, но Катя быстро прижала руку к его губам.

— Я все тебе расскажу. Все-все. И обещаю, теперь все исправится. И мы будем вместе.

Ее руки были ледяными даже сквозь перчатки. Боже правый, сколько же она его здесь ждала?..

Все приличные кондитерские, что были по карману Коле, уже закрылись, так что он пригласил ее к себе домой, раз уж Мика так беспечно оставил ее совершенно одну, в месте, где о ней могли подумать бог знает что. Он лихорадочно вспоминал, оставил ли свою комнату в порядке, когда с утра мчался к дому Востокова. Можно ли еще на общей кухне раздобыть чаю? Наверное, можно. Когда еще не так давно у Коли собирался литературный кружок, они частенько засиживались чуть ли не до утра. И тогда раскочегаривали самовар сами. И ели принесенные по случаю калачи, а то и пироги с капустой или рыбой. Но сейчас заняться этим было некому — сам Коля к самовару приближаться опасался. Он мог размышлять о паровых двигателях, о летающих машинах. Мог помогать Натану Эразмовичу в его работе и составить нехитрый механический протез для собаки, которую следовало представить при докладе. Однако кухонных приспособлений он сторонился с детства. В них было что-то мистическое, неподвластное полному пониманию. А пирогов он тоже не припас.

Впрочем, когда они пришли к нему домой и поднялись в его тесную комнату под самой крышей, самоваром занялась сама Катя. И даже раздобыла где-то сухарей и несколько баранок. Не иначе как угостил сердобольный дворник Егор Кузьмич, проснувшийся на неурочный шум. Хорошо, что не погнал гостью — он привычный был уже к тому, что у Кибальчича вечно кто-то шумит, и при этом барышни все приличные, а молодые люди приходят и уходят трезвыми. Подозрительно, но придираться Кузьмич привычки не имел. На всякий случай по совету товарищей Коля раз в месяц заносил дворнику штоф водки для сохранения доброжелательного характера Кузьмича.   
И характер, действительно, сохранялся.

И вот теперь они сидели вместе при керосиновой лампе и чаевничали. И Коле казалось даже, что так было всегда. Что Катенька, еще вчера такая недостижимая, все это время пряталась у него в комнатушке, ждала его вечерами, прихорашивалась у крохотного зеркальца над умывальным тазом, растапливала печку, шуршала страницами книг, которые Коля захватил у Натана Эразмовича прочесть на ночь.  
Никак невозможно было теперь ее отпустить. Куда? К Мике, который шатается невесть где? К тому неизвестному благодетелю, который ее сюда привез и о котором она до сих пор толком так и не рассказала?

— Ты забросил свой кружок и друзей, — сказала она, пристально глядя на пляшущий в лампе огонек. — Мика сказал.

Он писал об этом Мике, но вовсе не для того, чтоб тот обсуждал это с нею. Так, сожаление, которым он мог поделиться только с близким другом, всегда участвовавшим в их студенческих летних вылазках «в народ». Среди товарищей-студентов Коля прослыл едва ли не предателем и трусом, продавшимся Упырю ни за грош. Это было ужасно обидно. И, пожалуй, было правдой. Но ему очень не хотелось бы, чтобы Катя хоть на мгновение посчитала его предателем и трусом...

— У меня нынче совершенно нет на это времени, — ответил он. — Знала бы ты, над чем я работаю!

— Ты поступил в услужение к господину Востокову, — сказала она. — Вот почему у тебя нет времени.

Она знала о его жизни после их расставания куда больше, чем он о том, как жила все это время она. Как так случилось?

— Это все неправда, — вспыхнул он. — Я не в услужении у Востокова. Он мой наставник. И он великий человек.

Она поймала его руку и сжала.

— Он страшный человек, — прошептала она. -–Ты просто не знаешь. Тебе известно, что о нем говорят?

— Что он упырь? — рассмеялся Коля. — Катенька, это студенческие байки. Уж ты-то должна понимать. Он человек из плоти и крови. Ученый. А Упырь — это всего лишь прозвище. Из-за того, что он бледнее мела. Так это потому, что он все время торчит в подвале. 

— Это все не так, — покачала головой она. — Ты просто не видишь. Не видишь, что он с тобой делает.

— Да что он со мной сделает? — удивился Коля. — И это ведь ты его совершенно не знаешь, а не я. Откуда такая предубежденность, Катенька? А, между прочим, Натан Эразмович обещался ходатайствовать о нас с тобой. И он-то уж добьется своего, будь уверена. Он всегда добивается успеха, за что бы ни взялся!

— И этим он тебя подкупил? Николенька, ведь он же солгал тебе. Да, я не знаю его лично, но есть человек, который знает о нем все. Завтра ты с ним встретишься. Умоляю тебя верить ему. Он желает нам, тебе, России исключительно добра. Он уже много сделал для нашей семьи. А этот твой Востоков — ну посмотри же, ты бросил все — друзей, свои идеи, свои, наши мечты. Все, чем дышал, все, чем ты был. И ради чего? Чтобы Востоков получил еще одного подобострастного лакея? Николенька, ведь ты же не таков!

Она уговаривала его с таким жаром, будто он вот сейчас собирался усесться на стул с привязанными к ножкам пороховыми снарядами и взлететь выше сарая. 

— Никак невозможно, душа моя, Катенька, — ласково ответил он. — Завтра я не могу ни с кем встретиться. Я выезжаю за город испытывать свою новую задумку. Сердечно рад буду, если вы с Микой поедете со мной, как раньше. Грохоту будет! Обещаю. А вот выслушивать наветы не берусь, прости.

— Упрямишься, как всегда, — нахмурилась Катенька. — Я знаю, что повторяю сейчас чужие слова, и оттого ты мне не веришь. Да, я совершенно не знаю твоего Востокова. Но есть люди, которые следят за ним давно, и знают, к чему он готовится. И учти — от него я не приму ничего. Даже тебя!

Она умела становиться упрямой не хуже него. А у него редко получалось долго с нею спорить. Тем более, не зная всего, с чем она к нему приехала, что ей наговорили эти неизвестные, и что об этом думает ее батюшка.

— Следят? Бог ты мой, Катенька, во что ты ввязалась?! Хорошо же. Я встречусь с этим твоим человеком, но к вечеру. И исключительно чтоб узнать, что это за птица, чего от него ждать, и насколько он для тебя опасен.

Кажется, ей этого было довольно. Лишь бы он согласился на эту встречу и выслушал ее «благодетеля». А там уже его мнение может и перемениться.

— Если я решу, что этот человек — подлец и клеветник, ты согласишься встретиться с Востоковым, — продолжил Коля. — И выслушать его. Так мы поквитаемся, душа моя.

Катя молча кивнула. Возможно, она не сомневалась в том, что Колю убедят раньше, а возможно, действительно хотела верить, что Коля прав. 

***

Утренние испытания едва не отменились. Натан Эразмович телеграфировал, что прибудет в Петербург ночным дирижаблем, так что Клыков остался хлопотать по дому вместе с Фаиной, а Коле выходило брать извозчика и ехать в обнимку с заранее упакованными ящиками в поля самому. Так что он заодно все же взял с собой Катю и наконец-то нашедшегося к утру Мику.

За Катю балбес Мика даже, как оказалось, совсем не переживал. Он был полностью уверен, что Катя все сделала верно и осталась с Колей. И при этом ничего, что могло бы задеть ее честь, не произошло. За это Коля и злился на старого друга, и был ему благодарен. Тем более, что Мика явился с пакетом свежих французских булок по три копейки и с полотняным мешочком травяного чая с родины. «Настоящий» чай в Петербурге пить было опасно. Бархатистый напиток любили все. По утрам, по вечерам, за разговорами и без дела. Все пили если не водку, то чай. Заварку использовали по многу раз, пока ее терпковатый вкус не исчезал совсем. А иногда заливали кипятком и после этого, называя чаем уже едва подкрашенную горячую воду. Главное, чтоб сахар для прикуски нашелся. И это было главным даже в самом начале, когда заварку скудной горстью засыпали в пузатый фарфоровый чайник, и огонь да вода в самоваре начинали превращать сухое черное месиво в желанный волшебный напиток.

Настоящего вкуса этого напитка не знал почти никто.

Если в шелковом пакетике с чаем случайно мог заваляться драгоценный чайный листочек, это было удачей из удач.

Если под видом китайского чая в лавке продавали обычный морковный или травяной, это тоже было неплохо, хотя и дороговато.

Подкрашенный глазурью или солями меди, собранный по всем чайным города спитой чай тоже все еще был чаем.

Чаще же всего «чай» делали из смешанной с травой дорожной пыли, конского навоза, глины и свинцовых опилок. И вот тут-то без сахару было не обойтись. Или без мягких французских булок, делавших хорошим даже фальсификат из конского навоза со свинцом.

А уж родной украинский травяной чай, собранный по соловьиным рощам и просушенный под жарким солнцем, а не на чадящей питерской печке, с хрустящими корочкой французскими булками шел совершенно хорошо.

Так что балбеса Мику Коля мгновенно простил. С первой ароматной чашечки перед отъездом.

Жаль, конечно, что горячий чайник даже в ватном чехле в поля не довезти. Коля не раз задумывался о том, что хорошо бы приспособить для этого камеру Вейнхольда, но хрупкая камера была пока доступна лишь в некоторых научных лабораториях, а таскать с собой стеклянный ящик было бы еще более неудобно, чем фарфоровый чайник вместе с самоваром и углем к нему.

Самовар они с собой, конечно, брать не стали. Коля рассудил, что у них достаточно горючих материалов, чтобы в случае нужды разжечь костер. И маленький медный костровой чайник для кипятка у него остался еще со времен студенческих инженерных экспедиций. Он здорово выручал и в вылазках «в народ». Разве что для многолюдных посиделок не годился. Но чаще всего Коля из него, подвешенного над тазом, умывался. Воду для чайника и тушения возможных пожаров они везли в нескольких бутылях из-под водки, одолженных под залог у дворника.

Это все было ужасно похоже на их прежнюю беззаботную жизнь. На отрочество. Их экипаж трясся по брусчатке сквозь ноябрьскую сырость, мимо серых людей с опущенными головами в вымокших шляпах. Они и сами были не суше, но смеялись до упаду. Предвкушая новое веселье, вспоминая былое. Ловя веселые запахи унылого города, не дававшие обитателям полностью утонуть в печали и желании убить, а то и расчленить ближнего. Кофейни, кондитерские, чайные. Даже винокурни вносили в этот мрак что-то радостное, за что можно ухватиться как за соломинку, и хохотать, и не сойти с ума хотя бы еще минуту, пока извозчик гонит свою клячу все дальше. 

Место для испытаний колиных изобретений выбирал Клыков. Он уверенно ткнул страшным желтым, похожим на коготь ногтем в карту в районе Егоровки и сказал: «Здеся». Фаина же пояснила, что этот участок Натан Эразмович всегда использовал и сам. Кажется, он его то ли арендовал, то ли и вовсе выкупил, так что никто не будет против, даже если там что-то сгорит. Для верности Клыков обязался подтвердить, что Коле можно устраивать там взрывы и пожары. Но Клыков никуда не поехал. Так что вероятность нарваться на сторожей все еще была, а записку от Фаины они по неграмотности могли и не прочесть. А на простую воду в штофах — разозлиться.

Так что поначалу, отпустив извозчика и договорившись с ним о времени, когда тот за ними вернется, они осторожничали. Коля устанавливал макеты двигателей и их частей, Катя и Мика помогали с расчисткой площадок и с сортировкой баночек с топливом. 

— Ох, попадем под жандармов! — весело пророчил Мика. — Будут нам вспоминать все сказки о братьях и манифесты. Или заряд соли из берданки заработаем.

Мужичок с берданкой явился как раз тогда, когда они уже все подготовили и даже подвесили над костерком медный чайничек. 

— Кто такие? — хмурясь из-под потрепанной шапки спросил он, держа ружьишко наготове. Он был определенно смущен — молодые люди казались приличными, имели кое-какие жетоны на мундирах и на шалящую пацанву вовсе не походили. Стало быть, щетина с солью в мягкие места им не полагалась ни по возрасту, ни по чину. К тому же на этом участке вечно творилась всякая чертовщина. Хоть и дозволенная. Возможно, и сейчас затевалась. Но он обязан был проверить. Не из этих ли молодые люди. Не из бунтовщиков ли. Те тоже вечно что-то затевают, а спрос потом с кого?

Коля протянул мужичку записку от Фаины с печатью Востокова.

— Мы здесь от Натана Эразмовича, — сказал он. — По инженерному делу.

Вот что у Коли получалось, так это внушать доверие. Честные открытые глаза, аккуратная бородка и добрая улыбка располагали к себе почти сразу. Разве такой человек может затевать недоброе? Да он явно и мухи не обидит. Напротив, его от этой мухи надобно всячески оберегать. 

Мужичок потоптался, рассматривая печать. Кто его разберет, знакомая ли. Зато все ж печать! Серьезное дело.

— Я тут присмотрю, — решился он. — Чтоб вы чего лишнего не напроказили. Лес чтоб не подожгли, — он покосился на костерок с чайником.

— Извольте, — развел руками Коля. Он был только рад поощрить народную тягу к знаниям. Сегодня простой человек, суеверно крестясь, интересуется, чего это там взрывается, а завтра, глядишь, основы химии постигнет. Хотя бы в рамках нехитрого перегонного куба для домашнего хозяйства.

Пока же любопытствующий мужичок, назвавшийся Ерофеичем, сетовал на то, что чайника-то даже мамзели не хватит, а в бутыли налили черт-те чего. 

— Начинаем, — потер руки Мика. — Давай бахнем

Первым должен был бахнуть ракетный двигатель. Коля отошел в нем от привычного порохового и немного изменил конструкцию. По его задумке, именно так летающий самокат должен был взмывать вверх, а затем уж включать винтовые моторы сзади, как у дирижабля, и лететь вперед среди облаков.

Бахнуло знатно, под радостные вопли Мики и визг Катеньки.

Пылающий макет взмыл выше елей. До облаков не дотянул, но и заряду в нем было не много.

Проследив, куда упали горящие обломки, они втроем бросились туда. Коля — проверять повреждения, записывать наспех результаты в блокнот чтоб доработать охлаждение, подачу топлива, обеспечение безопасности. Катя — с бутылем воды, тушить огонь. А Мика — за компанию.

Чуть лучше все обстояло с керосином и новым топливом на его основе, формулу которого предлагал Натан Эразмович и слегка доработал Коля. Мику же больше занимало то, что у Коли взрывалось. В инженерном деле он смыслил мало, а вот фейерверки колины с детства любил.

Катя, кажется, и думать забыла о своих страхах. Она, подоткнув подол, носилась с водой, радуясь, когда Коля сообщал, что опыт «прошел сносно, надобно немного доработать конструкцию». Смеялась, когда горело и приходилось заливать. 

Иногда они перед очередным опытом возвращались к чайнику и пили кипяток, по-мужицки, из Микиной кружки, по очереди отхлебывая и потешаясь над погодой и над самими собой, устроившими в такую-то пору беготню по полям.

— В самом деле, — сказал Мика. — Знать бы, что в этой поездке мне придется согреваться мальчишеством и беготней, я бы предложил лучше заняться гимнастическими упражнениями. С гирями. Это более просвещенное занятие.

— К гимнастическим упражнениям нам следовало бы облачиться не в мундиры, а приобрести полосатые трико на английский манер, — заметил Коля. — И мы бы точно замерзли.

— Если бы к полосатым трико мы прихватили с собой гири, нам бы стало жарко, — возразил Мика. 

— Мне и без гирь жарко, господа, — рассмеялась Катенька.

— А с гирями было бы что вспомнить! — настаивал Мика, поднимая над головой тяжелый ящик с макетами, деталями и бутылками с горючим.

Мужичок Ерофеич, неодобрительно похмыкивая в косматую бороду, курил самокрутку с махоркой.

Макеты у Коли закончились, а мерзавец-извозчик так и не приехал за ними. Хорошо, что Ерофеич согласился снарядить для них телегу до города. К осени все дачники разъезжались по домам, и владельцы дач были рады любому заработку. Тем более такому нехлопотному. 

Изрядно потрясшись в дороге, Коля очень надеялся, что его друзья утомились не меньше и не станут настаивать уже ни на каких встречах. Однако безжалостный Мика потащил их не куда-нибудь, а к «Медведю».

— Ты разбогател или сошел с ума? — осведомился Коля.

— Увидишь сам, — подмигнул Мика. — Предложение на самом деле не мое, но стоит того. Я вот голоден как собака. А ты?

— А у меня сапоги в грязище, — сказал Коля. — Куда с этим-то в такое место?

— Там почистят, привычные, — отмахнулся Мика. — Не дрейфь. Нас ждут.

Признаться, Коля действительно был голоден. И его разбирало любопытство. В «Медведе» собиралась обычно самая зажиточная публика. Устраивались самые развязные кутежи. А чаевые официантам бросались из карманов щедро, без счета. В такое место Коля попасть даже мечтать не мог. Будь что будет, решил он, посмотрим, что за фрукт этот катенькин благодетель, что пыль в глаза решил пустить аж «Медведем». И сидит, ждет их там черт его знает сколько уже. И все надеется, что Коля придет поговорить о том, каков же негодяй профессор Востоков. Видно так уж нужен был неизвестному этот разговор.

Все уже было устроено заранее. Лакеи подхватили с телеги их груз, несколько человек торопливо занялись сапогами, а после их завели в отдельный кабинет ресторана и спешно принялись накрывать на стол, будто не студенты к ним пожаловали, а не меньше, чем министры.

— Николай Иванович, ну наконец-то! — ожидавший их человек поднялся из обитого красным кресла у стола и развел руки в радушном приветствии.

Он был довольно высок, но до Натана Эразмовича, пожалуй, не дотягивал. А фигурой схож, скорее, с Клыковым. Такого легко и приятно представить и в полосатом трико да с гирями посреди промокшего луга. Сильные большие руки, наверное, способны и телегу поднять. Торс мощный — и видно ведь, что не наеденное калачами брюхо. Люди с наеденным брюхом движутся вяло, их водит в стороны, придавливает к земле. У этого же в каждом движении ощущалась сдерживаемая сила. Того и гляди, поднимаясь из кресла, взлетит ненароком да башкою потолок прошибет. Образ дополняли пышные бакенбарды и квадратная, гладко выбритая челюсть. Такой мог бы быть борцом в цирке. Или старым гусаром. По одежде сказать было невозможно. Мундира он не носил, руки, при всей их мощи, были чистыми, холеными. Цепочка от часов, исчезавшая в кармане жилета, простенькая, без брелоков. И ни орденов, ни иных знаков или жетонов — разве что медные пуговицы с чеканными лилиями были начищены до золотого блеска. Шейный платок повязан и уложен безупречно. Как есть — проходимец, но проходимец высокого полета. Если предложит перекинуться в картишки, следует наотрез отказаться.

— Кибальчич, — сдержанно представился Коля.

— Да, наслышан о вас, — кивнул здоровяк. — Бондарев. Яков Бондарев.

Коля покосился на Мику, уже принявшегося накладывать себе стерлядь.

-— Вы интересуетесь медициной или инженерным делом? — спросил он, отодвигая кресло для Катеньки. 

— И тем, и другим, но в основном — людьми, — глаза у Бондарева были цепкими, темными, смотреть в них было неприятно. Но, если сравнивать с Натаном Эразмовичем, чей взгляд бесстрастно препарировал собеседника как распятую на столе лягушку, Бондарев мог бы даже сойти за душку. На таких обычно падки дамы. Вот и Катенька ему доверилась. Странно, что и Мика тоже, он-то не дама.

— Я узнал о вашей беде, — продолжил Бондарев. — И решил вас выручить. Терпеть не могу несправедливости, знаете ли. Тем более, когда несправедливость случается с людьми умными, честными, любящими. Скажу сразу: у меня есть все, чтобы вам помочь. Я даю вам не надежду, а надежное, верное средство все исправить. На будущей же неделе вы можете покинуть Россию и обвенчаться в православной церкви на Кипре у моего знакомого священника, который совершил бы таинство, даже если бы госпожа Зенькова приходилась вам настоящей сестрою. Ну ладно, кузиною. Этот брак будет иметь законную силу, соответствующие записи будут сделаны в нужных книгах, должные свидетельства выписаны. Желательно не размахивать этим перед церковными чинами в России, но вряд ли вам это и нужно — позлить своих противников, не так ли? После вы можете остаться жить на Кипре или вернуться в Россию. Так или иначе, я могу поспособствовать тому, чтобы ваша жизнь устроилась наилучшим образом — как там, так и здесь. Но я полагаю, что такой человек, как вы, Россию на чужбину не променяет.

— Щедрое предложение, — Коля старался не смотреть на Катеньку. — Вы либо поклонник историй о несчастной любви и осчастливливаете всех, кому не повезло получить родительское или церковное благословение, либо ждете ответной любезности с моей стороны или со стороны Катиного батюшки. Какой же?

— А вы человек дела, Николай Иванович, — усмехнулся Бондарев. — То, чего хочу я, полностью сходится с вашими желаниями и стремлениями. Вы хотите быть счастливым? Так и я хочу вашего счастья, вы мне симпатичны. Вы печетесь о благе России и ее народа — так это и мои цели. Я хочу, чтобы Россия мирно процветала. Так что ни о чем, чего бы вы и без меня не сделали, зная то, что известно мне, я вас не попрошу.

— И что же такого вам известно? — Коля зачерпнул из вазочки перед собой черной икры. Принять угощение — еще не значит согласиться сделать для этого человека все, о чем он попросит. 

— Россию готовят к войне, — сказал Бондарев, откинувшись в своем кресле. — И речь даже не о турках. Турки — так, покажутся сущей мелочью в сравнении с той кровавой бойней, что грядет. И ключевая фигура в этом готовящемся побоище — господин Востоков, с которым вы в последнее время водите дружбу. Я понимаю ваше возмущение, — он поднял свои ручищи в примирительном жесте. — Но давайте я вам прежде расскажу все, а после вы мне возразите?

Коля потянулся за щедро умасленными блинами и кивнул.

— Господин Востоков служит в Академии уже лет десять. Числится отличным врачом, известен тем, что еще шесть лет тому настойчиво пытался пришивать собакам лишние головы и конечности. Ходили слухи, что и на людях поставить опыты не отказывался, но доказать эти слухи никому не удалось, да и не особо хотелось. Путешествовал в Тибет, в Индию, искал, как все ученые мужи, секрет то ли вечной жизни, то ли возможности приживить, наконец, псу пару лишних голов или лап. Безобидные чудачества. Но вот после одной из таких поездок к нему в дом забрались грабители. Видимо, прознали, что Востоков привез с собой что-то ценное. Из таких вояжей всегда привозят что-то экзотическое на забаву гостям. Но ограбить Востокова решились лишь тогда. Мероприятие должно было пройти успешно — Востоковы как раз были приглашены на какой-то важный бал. Но супруга профессора, как раз находившаяся на сносях — шестой месяц шел — сказалась больной и осталась дома. Вернувшись, Востоков обнаружил ее умирающей, кухарку — с ножом в сердце, а все в доме — перевернутым. Нашли лиходеи, что искали, или нет — неизвестно. Их самих жандармы не нашли. Но с тех пор сам Востоков изменился.

Эту историю Коля в общих чертах знал. У каждого рассказчика она обрастала разными деталями. В некоторых историях Востоков приезжал домой и заставал злодеев прямо там, насильничающих его жену. Завязывалась драка, Востокова смертельно ранили, и тут он заключал договор с Сатаной (или этот договор был заключен им уже давно, в странствиях), восставал из мертвых, убивал злодеев и выпивал их кровь, досуха. А иссохшие тела измельчал на снадобья. По другим версиям, Востоков выслеживал врагов и убивал их по одному, всаживая в голову шестеренки, коими стрелял его специальный созданный в Тибете пистолет. Некоторые версии обходились простыми пулями и удавками. Вряд ли сами рассказчики до конца верили своим историям. Но рассказывать их было весело, выслушивать — забавно. А теперь Бондарев пытался выдать еще один ее вариант — без мистических деталей. Почти.

— Это всем известное дело, — заметил Коля. — При чем тут война с турками?

Бондарев подлил ему с Микой водки, а Катеньке — шампанского.

— Не с турками — со всем миром, — ответил он. — Слушайте же дальше. С тех пор Востоков больше не пытался калечить собак. Он перешел на людей. Им он приживлял не чужие руки-ноги, правда, а механические. Бывшим служивым с этого была радость — они становились на ноги. Более того: вскоре Востокову удалось создать полностью механического человека. А далее — его совершенствовать. Но баловаться этим — куда дороже, чем собачками. Поэтому нужно создавать необходимость таких благ. Войны. Для начала — с турками. После — войны, затрагивающие весь мир. Не говорите, что он сам не делился с вами этими соображениями. Их можно принять за досужие мечтания, если бы не вполне надежные сведения от высших чинов о подготовке таких планов. Помимо передислокации войск, усиления охраны на важных железнодорожных ветках и движения финансов, происходит очень важная вещь. В Москве в управление Востокову отдают целое ведомство — завод, на котором будут производиться автоматоны, чья мощь превышает почти любое современное оружие. Все это будет брошено на поле боя против живых людей. Я слышал, вы гуманист, Николай Иванович. Будущий врач. Цените человеческие жизни. Как вам нравится такая картина? А ее не избежать. Мало кто в Европе поверит поначалу, что такое возможно. После будут пытаться спешно бросать на фронт свои разработки. Газ, бомбы, своих и американских автоматонов. Пытаться подорвать Россию изнутри — запускать моровые атаки. Тиф, чума, холера. Взрывать заводы, поезда. Во всем этом неизбежно будут гибнуть мирные граждане — не автоматоны Востокова. Недовольных станут спешно отправлять на фронт, подальше от родины, в мясорубку машин. И так будет происходить во всем мире. Пылающий хаос, кровь — пока господин Востоков не установит свой новый порядок. И порядок этот, вы уж поверьте, тоже не слишком радостно смотрится.

— Мне кажется, вы господина Востокова с государем-императором спутали, — заметил Коля, промакивая губы обшитой кружевом салфеткой с аляповатыми петухами. — Он простой ученый, преподает в академии. О чем бы он там ни мечтал, у него нет и не будет тех полномочий, что вас так пугают. Не Востокова вам надобно бояться и не со мною об этом говорить.

— Ни с кем я его не путаю, — Бондарев подлил ему еще водки. -— Государю — государево, а в последнее время ни одно решение господина Востокова не обходится без Высочайшего одобрения. Все его планы находят незамедлительное исполнение, как если бы принадлежали самому Государю. Иногда сам Государь выдает указы... весьма неожиданного толка. Будто вместо него принимает решения кто-то иной. Впрочем, с государями такое не редкость. Допустим, господин Востоков стал тайным, но крайне близким фаворитом при дворе. И бесконечно влиятельным. Происходят еще кое-какие интересные и странные вещи. Высокопоставленные особы из некоторых стран, к примеру, из Пруссии, на некоторое время исчезали из поля зрения публики, а после возвращались, ничего толком не объясняя, но разительно изменившись. Примерно как Государь. Предположить, что господин Востоков — настолько неотразим и харизматичен, что очаровал не только российского Государя, но и, скажем, Вильгельма? И Бисмарка? И почти сразу же Вильгельм, до этого миролюбиво настроенный к Франции, к радости Бисмарка и Леопольда, объявляет войну. При этом оружие закупает в России. Оно еще не доставлено, но об этой закупке уже известно. Какие-то пушки нового образца. Интересно, что придворные медики, имевшие доступ к королевским особам, были удалены от двора практически сразу же.

— Пруссия и миролюбие — это два никогда не встречающихся дирижабля, — отмахнулся Коля. — А пушки отчего бы и не купить, если хороши? Наши мастера ничуть не хуже английских. Но если вдруг Востоков любого может просто околдовать, как из вашей сказки следует, то зачем ему вообще война, кровавая бойня и все, чем вы пугали нас до этого? Можно просто загипнотизировать все дворы вместе с придворными — и дело сделано. Устанавливай новый мировой порядок как твоей душе угодно. 

— Видимо, пока он этого сделать не может. Или не везде этого достаточно. Где-то монарх зависим от приближенных, где-то кроме него — уйма других претендентов на престол. И этими претендентами его живо заменят, если что-то пойдет не так, как надо. Заодно и выяснится, что же такое сотворили с монаршей особой русские. В каких-то случаях такого «гипноза» может быть достаточно, в других нужно что-то еще. Что-то, что отвлечет и народ, и окружение. Исторически — опять-таки война. Привлекательность войн ведь еще и в том, что в них гибнет немало тех, кто может быть активно недоволен переменами. Или наоборот — тех, кто мог бы активно этих перемен пожелать. Войну можно вести до тех пор, пока таковые не вымрут совсем или не возвратятся домой калеками, неспособными на бунт. Небольшой остаток уцелевших счастливчиков можно осыпать почестями так, что никакого бунта им не захочется. Предстоящая война будет вестись на полное уничтожение способных к протесту. Ранее это было бы рискованно — ведь нужны те, кто будет пахать, ковать, строить. Нынче же поставь у широкого станка мальчонку, чтобы рычаг ногой зажимал вовремя, пару-тройку барышень, чтобы следили — и все, больше никого и не нужно. А с новейшими поделиями господина Востокова можно будет и от мальчонки с барышнями избавиться. Так что никаких препятствий к тому, чтобы положить на поле боя всех, кто способен поднять оружие, нет. Весь старый мир положить, Николай Иванович.

— А уж потом загипнотизированные монархи просто сложат скипетры пред Востоковым и призовут его править новым миром, — кивнул Коля. — Точнее, его остатками. Сказка хороша. Правда, я слыхал и занимательнее — про то, что Востоков возглавляет некое сообщество вампиров-евреев, уже тайно управляющих миром. Чего вы от меня-то хотите? Чтоб я вбил ему осиновый кол под ребро?

— Боюсь, это вам не под силу, — покачал головой Бондарев. — Оставьте осиновые колья профессионалам. Никто не просит вас совершать сверхчеловеческое. Миру просто нужно уравнять шансы в этой войне — и вот в этом вы могли бы всем помочь. К нам, конечно же, попадали разработки Востокова. Добыть их не так уж сложно. Нам помогал, в том числе, и предыдущий его ассистент. Он же предупредил нас и о многих его планах. К сожалению, воспроизведенные разработки оказываются лишены функциональности. Это просто забавные ярмарочные механизмы, чаще всего даже уступающие бостонским.

— Катенька, милая, — Коля перевел взгляд на Катю. — Этот человек — шпион. Ты знала?

— Мы предпочитаем слово «разведчик», — ничуть не смутившись улыбнулся Бондарев. — В общих чертах вашим друзьям все известно. Я пекусь исключительно о вашем благе. Я вам не враг. Вот Востоков — истинно враг, а я нет. Но полно, мы здесь собрались не о словах препираться. Так вот: удивительное дело — один и тот же по схеме автоматон у Востокова обретает чуть ли не собственный разум, легкость в движении, память. А собранный другими руками всего этого оказывается лишен. На поле боя толку от них немного. Им требуется постоянное точное управление, обеспечить которое при доработке автоматона может только опытный инженер. Проще сделать паровой танк. Менее маневренный, но более привычный. Вот только Востоков выпустит на нас свои механизмы, которые будут работать без ограничений. И пока мы не познаем их секрет — или пока их секрет не уничтожим — у нас мало шансов спасти мир. Да-с, Николай Иванович. НИ много ни мало, а весь мир. Возможно, этот секрет имеет какое-то отношение и к «гипнозу» высокопоставленных особ. Вы приближены к тайнам Востокова как никто другой. В ваших силах их добыть.

— А что же их не добыл тот мой предшественник?

— Думаю, он их добыл, — Бондарев, не поморщившись опрокинул в себя стопку и заел четвертью лимона, опять-таки даже не скривившись. — Но как раз тогда, когда должен был нам их передать — бесследно исчез. Уехал. Россия велика, никто не узнал, куда. Это было с год назад. С тех пор Востоков работал один, и у нас не было возможностей пробиться к нему. Его домочадцы слишком... я бы сказал, странные для таких попыток. Они полностью преданы Востокову.

— И вы решили, что я — в достаточной степени предатель и мерзавец?

— Патриот, — поправил Бондарев. — Друг российского народа. Гуманист. И влюбленный человек. Если же вы так преклоняетесь перед своим наставником — что ж, я вам скажу, что раскрытие его тайны может спасти жизнь ему самому. Потому как время на исходе. Если нам не удастся повторить его результат, если секрет не в технике, а в самом Востокове — наши действия будут уже другими. Востокова придется устранить любой ценой. 

— А ежели я вот прямо сейчас отправлюсь с этим в жандармерию? — Коля отложил салфетку и отодвинул от себя хрустальную стопку. 

— Не отправитесь, — качнул головой Бондарев. — Вы ведь не захотите чтоб господин Сильчевский и госпожа Зенькова отправились на каторгу или на виселицу вместе со мною, — он кивнул в сторону Кати и Мики. — И Востокову вы ничего не скажете. И мне не откажете.

— Вот ведь как, — Коле было даже удивительно, что он никак не разозлился. Ни на нелепую клевету со стороны Бондарева, ни на едва прикрытую угрозу. Может, виной тому была водка, может, сытость и усталость, а может и все вместе, но ему было, скорее, весело — надо же, он выпивает и закусывает в «Медведе» с иностранным шпионом. Его пытаются всерьез завербовать. Расскажи ведь кому — сочтут блаженным. А ведь все и правда всерьез. 

— Вы так расстарались: добыли моих друзей, добрались до семьи, наобещали им небось с три короба, — продолжал Коля. — Чем вы Мику купили? Счастьем для всех обиженных? Впрочем, не важно. Столько трудов, чтобы поговорить со мной и надеяться на мое согласие! А ведь вы точно знаете, что именно мне нужно искать в доме Натана Эразмовича. Вы ведь уже искали это, да не нашли. Шесть лет тому. Поискали, жизнь его разрушили, да и бросили, понадеявшись, что ошиблись и на деле Востоков ничего из дальних краев не привез. Ничего из того, что было надобно вам. А теперь засуетились, потому как опять решили, что его успехи — дело нечистое. Так вот, милейший — Идите-ка вы к черту. Спасибо за хлеб-соль, но знал бы заранее — с вами не столовался бы. Будьте покойны, никому о вас не скажу, ежели не станете больше преследовать ни меня, ни Катю. И Востокова я от вас защищать буду. Вот вам мое слово, — он встал и протянул руку Кате. — Пойдемте. Душно здесь что-то.

Она осталась сидеть, опустив голову.

— Ты мне обещала, — мягко напомнил Коля.

Она быстро глянула на Бондарева. Тот, развалясь в кресле и нисколько не меняясь в лице, наблюдал за ними. Затем коротко кивнул. Будто отпускал. Тогда Катя подала Коле руку и вышла с ним. На Мику Коля так и не решился обернуться. Ничего, он постарается вытащить их всех из этой беды. С помощью Востокова, вероятно. Натан Эразмович не откажет. В него и его возможности Коля верил так горячо, как иные верят в бога.

Они уходили так поспешно, что Коля и думать забыл об оставленном на попечении лакеев ящике с остатками макетов и горючего и даже о старом верном медном чайнике. Вспомнил только, когда оказалось нечего вешать над умывальным тазом и пришлось лить друг другу воду из кружки. Что ж, не беда. Он понадеялся, что Мика уйдет из «Медведя» в достаточной трезвости, чтобы захватить все с собой, а затем ему вернуть.


	4. Chapter 4

Назавтра, засветло, оставив Катю дома хлопотать по хозяйству и выдав ей на то денег, сколько нашлось, Коля отправился встречать Натана Эразмовича. Клыков с самокатом был уже на месте, да и дирижабль как раз причаливал к высокой башне вокзала, гудели лебедки поднимающихся на башню кареток лифта. Вскоре они выпустили в утреннюю мерзлую мглу первых пассажиров — все еще ярких, все еще согретых ощущением праздника, сонных достаточно, чтобы пребывать в блаженстве и опьянении, не замечая, что серый город уже засасывает их в повозки, втягивает в слякоть и копоть и скоро высосет совсем, оставив лишь немаркое черное, лишь уныние и рутину.

Натан Эразмович вышел к ним в полностью дурном настроении. В Париже его, как оказалось, освистали. 

Он негодовал всю дорогу от Парижа до Петербурга и от вокзала до дома.

— Как только они посмели! — одна его рука потрясала зажатым в кулаке хронометром, другая придерживала на плече Герона, будто тот мог не удержаться и упасть. Это выдавало в профессоре крайнюю неуверенность и волнение. — Невежественная недостойная чернь! Назвать меня — меня! — ярмарочным фокусником с механическими соловьями! Назвать бредовой одну только идею замены рабочей силы автоматонами! «Что могут на полях сражения ваши забавные железные ящеры, когда кругом нужна живая человеческая смекалка, профессор Востоков?» Что ж, я покажу им, на что я способен! Они хотели бы поглядеть на мои балаганные фокусы — они поглядят! Увидим, спасет ли их их хваленая живая смекалка. Да у Герона соображения больше, чем у любого из них!

Цепочка брегета гневно звенела многочисленными брелоками.

Коля мог бы ему сказать, что, по меньшей мере, иностранная разведка принимает его изыскания всерьез. Но рассудил, что именно сейчас не время говорить о врагах. Во всяком случае, не настолько прямо — «а между тем, Натан Эразмович, за ваших автоматонов вас собираются убить, если вы немедленно не выдадите секрет, как вам удается делать их столь искусно. К слову, моя невеста тоже завербована, надеюсь, это вас не огорчит»... Нет, с этим стоило немного повременить.

— Им придется узнать, что наука — это не то, чем они занимаются. Наука изменяет мироустройство! И если они не желают этого принять сами, я изменю их мироустройство своей рукой. Они хотят мира в болоте невежества? Это болото очень скоро забурлит. Я уже отдал распоряжения, послезавтра отправляется специальный подготовленный эшелон в Москву. Это станет поворотным днем. Последним приготовлением к наступлению нового века. Мы с вами повезем пламя прогресса и бессмертия — ни много ни мало. Вы, конечно же, поедете со мной. Вы будете нужны мне.

Коля вздрогнул. Он не мог уехать прямо сейчас. К тому же эта неожиданная поездка в Москву пугающе сходилась с тем, о чем говорил Бондарев. Ведь одно дело — соображения Натана Эразмовича о том, что прогресс обеспечивается исключительно военным делом, и совсем другое — если такие соображения и правда начинают обретать плоть и кровь. Романтическим мечтам и горечи порой лучше оставаться мечтами и темой для потрясания кулаками за чашечкой кофе из габета.

— Что же Фаина? — спросил он. — Неужели останется одна?

— Не в первый раз,–— пожал плечами Натан Эразмович. — С нею будет Клыков. И она способна за себя постоять. Соскучится — отправится погостить к Летовым. 

Вспомнив Бондарева, Коля засомневался, что хрупкая Фаина сможет с ним справиться. Клыков — и то вряд ли. А ведь в отсутствие Натана Эразмовича Бондарев может повторить то, что случилось шесть лет назад. От одной мысли об этом Коля похолодел. 

— Смотрю, вы совершенно освоились с ролью наседки, — фыркнул Натан Эразмович, заметив его замешательство. — Полно, с нею ничего не случится. Даже на случай пожара, грабежа или наводнения у них с Клыковым есть четкие инструкции, следуя которым, невозможно пострадать. Мы не раз проводили домашние учения и проверяли четкость действий в самых разных теоретических ситуациях. Вам и самому не справиться так хорошо, как может справиться Фаинушка. Подвал полностью изолируется — его не зальет водой, даже если утонет весь Петербург до самых высоких шпилей. Туда не добраться огню. А ворье Клыков отвадил уже давно. 

Натан Эразмович просто не знал, что за ворье угрожает его дому. А если среди них, не приведи, господи, будет Мика? Если эти люди убедят его пойти на разбой? Мику Натан Эразмович выгораживать не станет. Для него Сильчевский был одним из тех друзей, о которых Коле стоило забыть и более не вспоминать, как об ошибках бесшабашной юности. Было, прошло, сгинет — еще лучше. Сообщишь о Бондареве и его планах — предашь старинного друга. Бондарев потащит за собой всех, как и обещал. Не выдашь — в опасности окажется Фаина.

— Катя ко мне приехала, — потупился он. — Не могу я ее оставить. У нее-то здесь вообще никого.

— Господи, этот ваш водевиль, — закатил глаза Натан Эразмович. — Совсем терпения нет? Что ж, я обещал вам помощь — я слово сдержу. Будет вам венчание, но сейчас у меня времени на это нет. Так что я выдам вам жетон пропуска на поезд и для нее. Возьмите вашу барышню с собой. Москву посмотрит. Там все и устроим. Только чур, чтоб не досаждала. Дело нас ждет сложное, государственной важности. Не побоюсь этого слова — исторической значимости дело. И я желал бы закончить его как можно скорее и успешнее. Так что дела сердечные придется решать наспех, без банкетов, телег с колокольцами и, желательно, молча. И не с обидевшим вас попом. Устраивает?

Коля ошарашенно кивнул и уставился в окно самоката. Он уже лихорадочно пытался сообразить, как на такую авантюру уговорить Катю, и как бы заставить Мику вернуться домой и не мешаться. И как бы намекнуть Клыкову, чтобы держал ухо востро.

— Но на ревизию результатов вашей работы, что вы вели здесь без меня, у меня времени хватит, — продолжил Натан Эразмович. — Извольте предоставить записи, и, если составляли, подробные отчеты.

Отчеты по испытаниям, с выводами и замечаниями Коля составлял на хмельную голову всю оставшуюся ночь, задремав всего на час-полтора. Извел немало бумаги и масла для лампы. И теперь, конечно, прихватил пухлую стопку исписанных листков в истрепанной папке на бечевках с собой — вдруг с него спросят. И ведь спросили. Преподавательской хватки Натан Эразмович не терял ни при каких обстоятельствах. 

Так что он выхватил своими длинными паучьими пальцами и блокнот, и папку из Колиных рук и, вооружившись грифельным карандашом, погрузился в изучение записей за эту неделю. Удивительно, но ему-то тряска совершенно не мешала. Он делал пометки ровным ясным почерком, как будто находился в тиши и спокойствии кабинета, за надежным дубовым столом, укрытым сукном и укрепленным чугунными вставками — такой не сдвинешь и не потрясешь, даже если совсем рядом взорвать паровой котел локомотива.

Коля украдкой наблюдал за этим и завидовал твердой руке Натана Эразмовича. В этой точности и твердости было что-то от его любимых механизмов. И это пугало и восхищало одновременно.

А затем Клыков остановил самокат у дома, и все сорвалось с места. Подъезжали закрытые экипажи, на них грузили жестяные бочонки и сундуки из подвала Натана Эразмовича, инструменты, чертежи, отлитые по специальному заказу колбы и латунные и стеклянные трубки, обернутые соломой и пергаментом. Все это увозилось в депо, куда-то на специальный охраняемый склад. К вечеру подвал почти опустел, а Коля совершенно выдохся. Натан Эразмович отпустил его домой уже затемно, выдав железнодорожные жетоны и наказав быть на вокзале ровно к девяти, следить и помогать при загрузке эшелона. Ошеломленный такой спешкой и суетой, Коля мог только кивать и заедать свое изумление бисквитами, которые Клыков приносил от Фаины прямо в подвал.

Дома его опять хватило лишь на то, чтобы сообщить Кате о срочной поездке в Москву.

— Натан Эразмович все устроит там. Ты можешь завтра же телеграфировать об этом батюшке, — сказал он, вручая ей проездной жетон. — Пусть и моему передаст. И пусть не серчает, что так спешно и не по-людски. Уже то, что все свершится — хорошо. А в поездке ты и Натана Эразмовича узнаешь. Увидишь, какой он необыкновенный человек и сколько у нас общего. И поймешь, что Бондарев — клеветник и разбойник. 

Катя растерянно кивнула, спрятала жетон в свой расшитый кошелек и принялась спешно выставлять на стол поздний ужин. Стерляди в шампанском в этот раз не было, зато ароматная вареная картошка с цыпленком под сливками вполне удалась, и уминая ее, Коля с блаженством мечтал, что вот она, начинается правильная семейная жизнь. Может, они даже габет как-нибудь заведут. И стеклянный ящик с игуаной. Или хотя бы кошку, чтоб ловила мышей, мурлыкала на коленях, просила молочка и играла с Героном, если притащить ее с собой в гости. А когда кошка состарится, Натан Эразмович потребует заменить ей ослабевшие лапы латунными на шестернях и поршнях. А после и вся кошка станет блестеть клепкой и начищенным металлом. А вместо мурлыканья будет поскрипывать. Коля поежился. Он не мог с точностью сказать, пугала его такая кошка или как раз такую ему желалось...

— Ты как всегда не здесь, — заметила Катя, целуя его в лоб. — Есть хоть один шанс удержать тебя подальше от этого человека?

— Ни единого, — честно ответил Коля. — Ты его полюбишь, вот увидишь. Непременно.

— Там видно будет, — махнула рукой она.

И Коля совершенно успокоился. И с утра испив чаю с — о, блаженство домашнего уюта! — гренками и яйцом в мешочек, он с легким сердцем отправился на вокзал. Эшелон уже подготавливали рядом с депо. Весь багаж регистрировался, проверялся и загружался заранее — за всем этим следил Натан Эразмович лично, и, видимо, именно это требовало дополнительного дня подготовки. Все чемоданы и оборудование досматривались и загружались в отдельные багажные вагоны с железными шторками. В закрытом виде такой вагон превращался в сейф на колесах — не проникнешь ни сверху, ни снизу, ни сбоку. Натан Эразмович заявил, что даже попадание снаряда такому вагону не страшно. А изнутри все крепилось так надежно, что даже сход с рельс не должен был повредить ни вещам, ни оборудованию.

Часть этого самого оборудования была извлечена из подвала Натана Эразмовича, часть привезли уже ночью с Сестрорецкой фабрики, где изготовлялись детали для всех механизмов Востокова.

— Начинаем здесь, — сказал Натан Эразмович. — Расширяемся, а там к концу года и пара-тройка фабрик на Урале заработает. Все следует устроить быстро. Обеспечить станки, обучить мастеров. И таких специалистов, как вы, Кибальчич. Прямо по прибытии я полностью введу вас в курс дела. Вы должны будете производить нечто особенное там, где не смогу присутствовать я. Чтобы ничто не тормозилось. Чтобы к следующему году мы уже смогли показать всему миру, что есть российская научная и военная мысль. А после не станет уже ни России, ни границ, ни прочих империй. Будет мир. Единый. Наш! Так что ни дня покоя более, Кибальчич. Но зато какой прекрасный труд ждет нас!

Коля старался не принимать пока это все близко к сердцу. Все следовало обдумать. Натан Эразмович мог оказаться прав в своих самых безумных высказываниях. Главное — чтоб предприятию не попытался помешать Бондарев. И, если смотреть на защиту поезда, шансов у того было не много.

Пассажирский вагон в этом составе был запланирован всего один и выглядел более привычно. Разве что для Коли «привычно» означало поездку в общем вагоне с его суетой, шумом и беспорядком. Отдельные, обитые мягким сафьяном купе с канделябрами и вставками из резного красного дерева поверх диванчиков, с картинами на стенах и многочисленными бархатными шторами, подушечками, умывальником и даже клозетом — это как раз для Коли было непривычно и радостно. Почти как дирижабль. Таким должен быть вагон для каждого. В таком-то вагоне не полезешь первым делом за вареными яйцами, пирогом и картами, не станешь с хрустом жевать сырую луковицу, лузгать семечки, разбрасывая шелуху или вырезать на скамье изображение срамных частей тела. В таком вагоне любой сразу же выпрямится и пожелает научиться читать хотя бы газеты, разбираться в скачках, политике и играть в шахматы, а не в карты. Шахматные столики в вагоне, к слову, тоже имелись.

Кроме них с Натаном Эразмовичем здесь должны были ехать еще несколько инженеров из Сестрорецка. Бородатые широкоплечие мужи, каждый из которых мог бы позировать художнику для написания Гефеста за работой в олимпийской кузнице. Правда, своих Венер и малолетних Амуров Гефестам взять с собой не дозволили, билетов на них не выдали. После обустройства они должны были по желанию перевезти семьи, котов, болонок и канареек на новое место своими силами. Для Кати Заньковой Натан Эразмович делал исключение, и за это Коля был ему вдвойне благодарен.

Инженеры из Сестрорецка Натана Эразмовича звали исключительно «ваше высокородие», хотя в Академии все знали, что к чинам Востоков почти равнодушен. Чин статского советника был для него не более чем инструментом для облегчения работы — Наподобие скальпеля. Человеческого преклонения он не требовал. Скальпелем удобно резать, однако глупо просить ассистента этот скальпель лобызать. Но и господам инженерам на их обращение не возражал. Желают господа играть в эти игры — ну, что ж. А вот на Колю инженеры смотрели свысока. Ни чином, ни статью он для них пока не вышел. Так что и знакомства с ними никакого не получилось. 

Оставалась надежда, что стоит поезду тронуться — и все тотчас оставят снобизм и заведут задушевные дорожные разговоры. Пусть даже о судьбах Родины и мира в угоду Натану Эразмовичу.

Если только Натан Эразмович не будет мрачно молчать всю дорогу, распугивая всех по местам. Нет, разумеется, не будет. Он будет ворчать, негодовать, произносить гневные речи, но только не молчать. Даже теперь ему не молчалось и не стоялось на месте. А вместе с ним в суету, крики и беготню было вовлечено и все депо. Сто раз проверить колесные пары. Десять раз начистить все заклепки. Смазать все механизмы. Вымыть окна еще тщательнее. Кибальчич, не стойте столбом, проверьте крепления в багажном вагоне на третьей капсуле. И на ящиках с полусобранными моделями. Запечатываем!

И снова железная створка на грузовом вагоне намертво защелкивалась хитрым прочным замком, плотно запирая внутри бесценные сокровища 

Когда Коля, изрядно уставший, вернулся домой, Кати там не оказалось. На столе он обнаружил лишь записку — всего несколько слов: "Не едь с ним, я все рассказала Мике". Поверить в то, что Катя от него сбежала по своей воле почти накануне свадьбы, он не мог. Из-за какой-то ерунды, которую ей наговорил Бондарев? Нет, она могла презирать Востокова, но оставить из-за этого чувства надежду быть вместе?.. После того, как они так долго унижались ради этого перед людьми, действительно заслужившими презрение? Нет. 

Он проклинал себя за то, что так и не узнал, где же остановился Мика. Главное — чтоб они оба не наделали каких-нибудь глупостей. Изо всех сил он решил надеяться, что утром Катя все же придет на вокзал попрощаться, а уж оттуда он ее больше не отпустит никуда.

Но на вокзал Катя не пришла. Коля напрасно прождал ее, прохаживаясь взад и вперед перед вагоном, вглядываясь в ряды охраны, окружавшие вокзал — ни Мики Сильчевского, ни Кати он так и не заметил. С билетом Катю должны были пропустить к вокзалу, но вдруг она его потеряла? Вдруг в сердцах выбросила? Вдруг кошелек украли у зазевавшейся девушки ушлые мальчишки. 

— Отпр-равляемся! — басом прогудел машинист. Паровоз оглушительно засвистел, созывая замешкавшихся пассажиров, и утонул в шипящем облаке. 

Обходчик, в последний раз проверив молоточком колеса, отскочил, замахав руками — все, мол, в порядке. И Натан Эразмович почти силой втащил Колю в вагон.

— Я должен остаться, — бормотал Коля. — Натан Эразмович, с нею может случиться что-то скверное...

— Чепуха! — отрезал Натан Эразмович, проталкивая Колю к обитому алым диванчику, на котором уже устроился Герон. — Барышня просто перепугалась. С ними это случается, если их ошеломить замужеством без банкета. Вы ее отыщете после поездки. Возможно, уже в Малороссии, но отыщете. Сейчас у нас на это нет времени. Все к лучшему — ничто не будет отвлекать вас от работы. Я хочу включить ваши наработки в состав следующих моделей, так что вам нужно начать правку расчетов уже сейчас.

В вагоне было тепло: чугунную печь рядом со входом растопили заранее, и специальный человек рядом с ней уже подготавливал самовар и баранки с пряниками — все было уложено в красивые вазочки из расписного китайского фарфора. Коля с досадой разделся, повесив пальто в шкаф, устроенный тут же. Сбежать он уже не мог. Оставалось надеяться, что Катя одумается и дождется его возвращения.

Поезд тронулся, пыхтя и извергая пламя и дым. Господа инженеры припали к окнам. Побежали мимо дома, ограды. Суеверно крестились встречные люди, провожая взглядами огнедышащего железного зверя. Многие все еще никак не могли привыкнуть к таким чудесам и верили, что от встречи с паровозом может случиться горячка. Они тревожились, не понимая до конца, что боятся на деле не горячки, не того, что их зашибет упавшей замертво птицей с неба, задохнувшейся в дыму. Их пугало само гремящее будущее, проносившееся, кажется, мимо них. Будущее, в котором им и их привычному укладу никак не находилось места.

Коля в окно не смотрел. Натан Эразмович вернул ему отчеты с правками и развернул на резном дубовом столике чертежи. А как уж тут сосредотачиваться на расчетах, когда сердце неспокойно? 

Но Коля очень старался. Поэтому даже не сразу встрепенулся, когда один из инженеров в соседнем купе — то ли Иван Андреевич, то ли Федор Прокопьич, а может, и Василий Лукич — крикнул что-то о брошенной у путей лошади. 

— Хм, и правда, — заметил Натан Эразмович, кладя руку на стоявший рядом саквояж. — В сбруе. Под седлом. Должно быть, кто-то из объездного отряда отлучился до ветру. Безобразие.

Коля даже взгляда не поднял. Эка невидаль — лошади и нерадивые жандармы. 

А несколькими мгновениями позже вагон тряхнуло мощным взрывом, все заскрежетало и ударило пламенем и щепками в разные стороны, завертело и потащило по мерзлой земле. Этот ужасный скрежет и треск, и рев объявшего вагон пламени, заглушили даже отчаянные крики еще живых, но обреченных сгореть в этом аду людей.

Коли в этом аду не было. Его не перемололо щепками и металлом. Какая-то сила вышибла окно за мгновение до катастрофы и швырнула его наружу так, что опомнился он только по другую сторону встречной колеи. Рядом неожиданно ловко приземлился Натан Эразмович со своим саквояжем и с Героном, вцепившимся хозяину в плечо. Если Коля довольно чувствительно ушибся при падении, то Востоков, едва коснувшись земли рукой и одним коленом, тотчас же вскочил на ноги.

— Вставайте, Кибальчич! — крикнул он. — Шевелитесь же!

Оглушенный и совершенно ошеломленный Коля уже суетливо заскреб руками по насыпи, взбираясь наверх. Натан Эразмович подал ему руку. Ухватившись за нее, словно за протянутую длань ангела-спасителя, Коля рывком оказался наверху. Онемев и оцепенев от ужаса, он уставился на сошедший с рельсов поезд.

Наверное, нужно было броситься к горящему вагону, попытаться спасти хоть кого-нибудь. Как-то проникнуть под горящие обломки. Коля осмотрелся. Они были уже совсем рядом с домиком стрелочника. Даже странно, что к ним до сих пор никто не бежал на помощь. Дрезина для осмотра путей, покинутая, стояла здесь же. 

— Там люди, — беспомощно проговорил Коля. — Натан Эразмович...

— С ними все будет в порядке, — с досадой отмахнулся наставник. — Не берите в голову.

Где-то надрывно заржала лошадь. Просвистела пуля, ударив в хвост Герона, мгновенно прикрывшего грудь хозяина. Натан Эразмович живо пригнулся к рельсам, увлекая вниз и Колю. 

— К дрезине, — скомандовал он. — У вас есть оружие?

Коля растерянно моргнул. Еще ни разу в жизни ему не приходила в голову мысль обзавестись оружием. К чему? 

Пригнувшись, он побежал к дрезине, только-только начиная понимать, что вообще происходит. 

На пути выскочил человек. Видом на бандита не походил — в шинели, при фуражке, он мог скорее сойти за какого-нибудь чиновника, и Коля уже решил, что это и есть подмога, сейчас этот человек толкнет его назад, укажет помогать вытаскивать людей из горящего вагона... Но тот вскинул винтовку. 

И Коля рванулся вперед, прямо на него. Пока тот не перезарядил оружие, пока не навел снова. 

Он успел. Вцепился во врага как раз тогда, когда тот уже, попятившись, вскинул винтовку снова. 

Прогремел выстрел, штык винтовки, которым стрелявший неумело и торопливо ткнул, словно дворник, отгоняющий метлой пса, распорол Коле бочину сюртука, и тут же противники покатились по шпалам, пинаясь и хватая друг друга за руки. Коле без оставшегося в вагоне пальто, в одном легком сюртуке, драться было сподручнее. Тем более, что уж это-то он умел с юных лет. Так что он метко направлял кулаки в нос и в челюсть противника, сам при этом стараясь уклониться он его отчаянных, но неуклюжих ударов.

И вдруг — хлопок! — и противник Коли замер, удивленно-испуганно выпучив глаза. Коля отбросил его прочь, вниз по насыпи, к сошедшим с рельс вагонам. Лицо забрызгало чем-то горячим, липким. Не слякотью.

— На дрезину, — скомандовал Натан Эразмович, опуская пистолет. — Развели здесь возню. И впредь, будьте добры, готовьтесь к путешествию основательнее. 

Коля все еще не ощущал ни холода, ни боли — разве что в боку, где полоснуло штыком, тупо ныло. Коля об этом не думал. Все потом, когда они выберутся. Он все еще полностью вверялся Натану Эразмовичу. Если тот говорил, что все будет хорошо, значит, вопреки здравому смыслу, следует сейчас в это верить. 

Вскочить на дрезину и, ухватившись за рукоятку рядом с Натаном Эразмовичем, дергать вперед и назад, разгоняя тележку. Раздались еще выстрелы. Из-за вагонов к ним бежали люди, трое. Один уже вскакивал на лошадь, понимая, что несостоявшиеся жертвы вот-вот улизнут. Лошадь норовила встать на дыбы и вырваться, и это давало дрезине незначительную фору. Уйти от конного преследования на простой дрезине почти немыслимо. Разве что, отъехав подальше, соскочить в какую-нибудь рощу, а если повезет, то добраться и до жилья, просить о помощи там. 

— Что бы ни случилось, — дыхание и голос Натана Эразмовича оставались на удивление ровными, — мы должны сохранить наш багаж. До бронированных вагонов им не добраться. И вывезти их они не смогут. А даже если и взорвут все к чертям — все восстановимо. А то, что при нас, — он указал на саквояж, поставленный под ноги, — не должно ни повредиться, ни попасть в чужие руки.

— Да кто они-то? — задыхаясь, спросил Коля. Хотя он-то начинал уже догадываться.

— Понятия не имею, — поджал губы Натан Эразмович. — Наши враги, задерживающие нас и мешающие мне работать. Этого недостаточно?

Натан Эразмович был прав. Сейчас не имело значения, кто и почему напал на поезд. Нужно было просто крутить рукоять дрезины и молиться, чтобы путь наконец пошел с горки. Мимо просвистела пуля. Еще одна выбила щепки из скамьи между Колей и Востоковым. Коля обернулся. Преследователей было уже четверо, и все — верхом. Зато всадниками они были так себе. Чтобы перезарядить ружья и прицелиться, им приходилось притормаживать лошадей. Это давало слабую, но надежду. Еще стрелков могло подвести изделие Бердана. На это Коля тоже уповал. Очень уж опасно близко легла вторая пуля. 

И ко всему в лицо хлестал еще ветер, бил ледяными иглами и моросью. Пальцы без перчаток быстро деревенели, норовя соскользнуть с рукояти, теряя всякую гибкость и силу.

Третья пуля ударила в рукоять прямо рядом с рукой. Благо срикошетила, не задев людей, но Коля едва не свалился со скамейки, пытаясь уклониться от уже миновавшей угрозы. 

Натан Эразмович сохранял завидное хладнокровие.

— Герон, — скомандовал он, когда преследователи опасно приблизились. — Атака. 

Герон перебрался на место поудобнее и вцепился в скамейку всеми лапами. Коле, бросившему на него взгляд, даже показалось, что острые коготки впились в доски, как гвозди. Гребень механической игуаны пришел в движение, раскрываясь вдоль спины, выталкивая наружу что-то, что напоминало два револьверных барабана, в каждом — по четыре крупных заряда. Еще несколько снарядов торчало в креплениях, раскрывшихся по бокам игуаны наподобие крыльев. Герон вытянул шею и распахнул пасть. А затем прогремел первый выстрел. Из пасти игуаны полыхнуло, и одна из лошадей забилась в грязи, придавив всадника. 

Напрасно французы насмехались над Героном, подумалось Коле, ой, напрасно. 

Следующий выстрел только взбил грязь и щебень на насыпи. Натан Эразмович с досадой мотнул головой.

— Калибровка прицела! — крикнул он. — Атака! 

Герон чуть приподнялся на лапах, зажужжав шестернями, а затем полыхнул новым залпом.

— Славно, — похвалил Натан Эразмович, довольно улыбнувшись. — Продолжай. 

Коля невольно обернулся и увидел, что лошади в этот раз не пострадали, но одна из них несла запутавшееся в стременах тело человека без головы. Часть лица несчастного все еще болталась на своем месте, то развеваясь флагом, то жутко подпрыгивая, словно пропитанная красным мочалка. Колю замутило и он отвернулся, сосредоточившись на рукояти. Ему страшно было посмотреть на Натана Эразмовича и увидеть его улыбку. Страшно было обернуться и увидеть то, что осталось от человека, пусть и дурного.

Выстрелы Герона заставили преследователей в страхе приотстать. Расстояние, на котором видела свою цель механическая игуана, было невелико, так что теперь Герон замолк. 

А вот ружья — нет. Оставшиеся двое всадников быстро сообразили, что странный автоматон то ли сломался, то ли исчерпал заряды, то ли еще что. Не приближаясь — на всякий случай, — они открыли стрельбу.

— Их только двое, — сказал Натан Эразмович. — Останавливаемся, Кибальчич. Хватаете саквояж и скатываетесь вон в те кусты. Мы с Герошей разделаемся с проблемой, а после все вместе попробуем добраться до помощи.

Коля замотал головой. Чего он не мог себе позволить, так это скатиться сейчас в кусты. Как же он не догадался забрать хотя бы винтовку у того человека, с которым дрался? Каким же безвольным неженкой показывает он себя перед наставником! 

Следующая пуля ударила ровно в то место, где он сидел. Но маленькая свинцовая смерть вновь ошиблась — Коля уже кувырком летел с обочины в кусты вместе с драгоценным саквояжем. Натан Эразмович крайне не любил промедлений. 

Сжавшись в комок и пытаясь прийти в себя после падения, Коля слышал топот копыт, выстрелы, крики людей. Спустя несколько мгновений он попытался выпутаться из кустарника, нащупать в грязи саквояж, вскарабкаться наверх. Возможно, он на какое-то время потерял сознание, потому что когда выбрался к рельсам, то увидел вдалеке быстрым бодрым шагом шедшего к нему Натана Эразмовича.

— Что вы там копаетесь, Кибальчич? — крикнул наставник и махнул рукой. — Быстрее, не то замерзнете. 

Коля подумал, что об этом поздно беспокоиться. Он уже порядком вымок и продрог, а к ноющему боку добавилась боль в расшибленной при падении голове. Как же хорошо, что Катенька не поехала с ними. Успел бы Востоков спасти и ее? Пошатываясь, Коля заковылял быстрее. Там, впереди, его ждала перевернутая дрезина. На ее колесе, гордо задрав голову, сидел Герон. Его пасть была окровавлена, блестящий начищенный бок испортила вмятина от пули. Противников и их лошадей нигде не было видно.

Колю бы не удивило, если б Натан Эразмович из всей этой передряги выбрался, так и не испачкавшись. Но нет — его одежда тоже вымокла и была вымарана в грязи и крови не меньше колиной. А вот держался он так, будто его мундир был в безупречном состоянии, хоть сейчас ко двору. Глядя на него, Коля тоже попытался расправить плечи. 

— Можно пойти пешком, здесь в миле от нас дачи, — сказал Натан Эразмович. — А можно вернуть дрезину на рельсы и еще немного поработать руками. Осилите?

Коля, стуча зубами, кивнул и ухватился за перевернутую тележку.

Дрезины считаются легкими. Их почти без труда должна снимать с рельс и возвращать на место пара путевых рабочих. А, поднатужившись, да проявив сноровку, справится и один. Коле же эта тележка сейчас казалась неподъемным вагоном. Затащить ее на рельсы, даже с помощью Натана Эразмовича, было почти подвигом. Зато, пыхтя и охая, роняя край дрезины и поднимая снова, он не раз вспомнил Мику Сильчевского и гимнастические гири. И, действительно, согрелся.

— Как же это я опять не захватил с собой трико? — вздохнул он, улыбаясь, когда непослушные колеса тележки наконец звякнули о рельсы.

— Что? — обеспокоенно переспросил Натан Эразмович. Должно быть, решил, что Коля повредился рассудком.

Коля только заулыбался шире. Он готов был сейчас же сесть и выписать себе этот полосатый костюм и всегда брать с собою как талисман. Гири найдутся по пути.

Но пришлось, конечно, не писать, а снова и снова упражняться. Натан Эразмович как мог обработал наскоро его ранения, извлекши из саквояжа и спирт, и бинты, но вплотную зашить и закрепить пообещал уже дома. 

Домой они добрались не так скоро, как рассчитывал Натан Эразмович. Пока дачный сторож хлопотал, связываясь с жандармами, пока те прибыли несколькими бригадами — две отправились вперед, к месту крушения поезда, одна осталась сопровождать Востокова и Колю в город. В телеге, на мокром сене под спешно натянутым пологом. За это время Натан Эразмович Колю все-таки подлатал, не выдержав ожидания.

— В приличных условиях не осталось бы и шрама, — недовольно поджал он губы, восстанавливая перевязку. — Но, может, однажды и исправим.

Коля не возражал против шрамов. Он бы не возражал и против укола морфия, но вот этого Натан Эразмович с собой не возил. И даже не по забывчивости. "Это лишнее, терпите и не дергайтесь", — сухо заявил он на вопрос Коли. И Коля от души порадовался, что из него хотя бы не пришлось извлекать пулю.


	5. Chapter 5

Уже в городе их встретил приличный экипаж, с мягкими подушками на сидениях и плотно закрывающимися дверями. На нем, с усиленным эскортом, их и доставили прямо к дому Востокова. 

Странно, но Клыков так и не вышел на порог ни на топот копыт, ни на удар дверного молотка. Странно было и то, что одно из окон на втором этаже особняка было разбито. Витражные осколки рассыпались по мостовой, и никто их так и не подмел. 

Выйдя из экипажа и посмотрев на входную дверь, Натан Эразмович решительно приказал жандармам убираться. 

— До завтра, господа, — отрезал он в ответ на их возражения. — Ежели будет необходимость, я за вами пошлю. Сейчас же я желаю только одного — чтобы мой груз вернули в целости и сохранности. А сам в охране более не нуждаюсь.

Сговорились на том, чтобы оставить дежурных у дома, но так, чтоб глаза не мозолили. 

Избавившись от жандармов, Натан Эразмович ворвался в дом. Недоумевая и беспокоясь, за ним поспешил Коля.

На лестнице их встретила Фаина. Она была бледна и сжимала в руках револьвер. 

— Наконец-то, — прошептала она, утыкаясь лицом в грудь Натана Эразмовича. — Господи.

— Клыков где? — спросил Востоков, успокаивающе поглаживая ее по голове.

Она неопределенно махнула рукой с револьвером.

— Я перетащила его в подвал, с остальными. 

— Все верно, — кивнул он. — Приготовь-ка нам чаю, голубушка. И одежду. Мы с дороги, как видишь, и с непростой. А я уж разберусь и с ним, и с остальными. 

Фаина отстранилась и метнулась наверх, за чаем и одеждой. Стены на лестнице были местами попорчены пулями. Натан Эразмович если и уделил этому внимание, то лишь незначительное. Коля таким спокойствием похвалиться не мог. 

В кабинете Востокова дверь была выбита, перевернут книжный шкаф. На дорогом ковре расплылось подозрительное пятно, которое, видимо, уже пыталась оттереть Фаина. К тому же здесь было холодно — уличный воздух сквозь выбитое окно свободно проходил в помещение. Тяжелые шторы едва ли этому мешали. 

— После, — спокойно сказал Натан Эразмович, сбрасывая испорченную одежду и облачаясь в сухое домашнее. — Все после. Хотя за стекольщиком стоит послать уже сейчас. Если только Фаинушка не распорядилась уже. Вам помочь, Кибальчич?

Коля, с ужасом оглядывавший разгром, вздрогнул и принялся торопливо раздеваться. Одежда Востокова была ему слегка великовата, но нелепым мешком не висела. И была приятно подогрета у печи. Видимо, Фаина на всякий случай ждала, что Востоков вернется раньше. Или ожидала кого-то еще.

— Берите саквояж, ступайте за мной, — скомандовал Натан Эразмович. В мягких домашних туфлях, в модных шароварах, в расшитом восточными узорами шелковом халате и с крестом св. Владимира на шее он смотрелся непривычно. Не хватало разве что его вечной защитной маски. Впрочем, и ее Натан Эразмович уже надевал на ходу. У Коли, конечно, была и своя, да осталась где-то в багаже. На это, впрочем, Натан Эразмович пенять не стал. 

— Будете ассистировать, — коротко бросил он, пропуская Колю в подвал. А там перед Колей предстало ужасное, но ожидаемое зрелище. Пятеро человек — кто со свернутой шеей, кто с раздробленной головой, кто с пулевыми ранениями — были свалены друг на друга безо всякого уважения к их смерти. Коля представил, как хрупкой Фаине пришлось одной тащить их всех сюда, и ему стало жутко за нее. А никаких сомнений в том, что ей пришлось справляться самой, не было. Клыков, как она и сказала, лежал тут же. С дырой в груди и по-охотничьи точно выбитым пулей глазом. Судя по ранениям, он должен был умереть. Он и выглядел как мертвец — бледным и безучастным. Вот только его мощная челюсть дергалась, словно он хотя бы после смерти желал перегрызть кому-нибудь горло. Да рука все пыталась вцепиться во что-то видимое только из преисподней.

— Не так плохо, — хмыкнул Натан Эразмович. — Основное не задето. Однако хороший выстрел! Помогите-ка перенести его на стол.

— Он что же, жив?! — изумился Коля.

— Он неисправен, но подлежит ремонту, — поморщился Натан Эразмович. — Если вам угодно, можете считать это жизнью. Но это больше чем жизнь, уж поверьте мне. Это прогрессивнее, чем жизнь!

На столе, под яркими лампами, Коля наконец заметил в развороченной глазнице Клыкова металлический блеск. А скальпель Натана Эразмовича уже обнажал искореженные трубочки и шестеренки. И нечто, чего Коля еще не видел у автоматона, которого они собирали здесь же. Прямо за переносицей, в оплетении трубочек алел тускло светящийся кристалл. Его Натан Эразмович ловко извлек и, внимательно осмотрев, отложил в сторону. Затем подошел к одному из запертых «бочонков» у колонны и, наконец, отпер его. Взгляду Коли предстали ряды таких же кристаллов, растущих в продолговатых стеклянных сосудах, и в таких же сосудах — человеческие глаза. Почти человеческие, потому что сейчас Коля видел в них алые искры, а вместо нервов и ниточек кровеносных сосудов к ним вели тончайшие металлические трубочки.

— Вас, как поповского сына, должно было интересовать, есть ли у человека душа, — сказал Натан Эразмович, указывая на кристаллы. — Так вот, перед вами идеальное ее вместилище. Да, Кибальчич. В этом сосуде — бессмертие. Без него автоматон -— игрушка, сложная, но бессмысленная. Лет сто назад в Праге жил еврейский раввин, кажется, Бен Бецалель. Можете уточнить у Фаины. Он создал из глины человека и положил ему под язык шем — табличку с именем бога. Голем ожил. Груда глины превратилась в полезную общине машину. Так вот эти кристаллы — они своего рода шем под языком у голема. Они придают всему мысль, смысл, разум. В них сохраняется личность человека, его опыт, его память. Возможно, даже не одного человека. Из нескольких можно взять самое ценное и нужное, отбросить все вредное и мешающее. Исправить. И сплести в одного. Идеального для определенных целей.

Коля отшатнулся. Вот за чем охотился Бондарев! Вот она — тайна автоматонов профессора Востокова!.. Коля не знал, что его больше поразило — это или то, что сам он столь долго принимал Клыкова за живого человека. 

— Но ведь он же был... человеком? Живым? — усомнился вслух Коля.

— Был, — согласился Натан Эразмович. — Никчемным, необразованным, зловредным, осужденным на каторжные работы. Зарубил топором собственного отца. Разбойничал. А что теперь? Определенно его жизнь изменилась к лучшему, вы не находите?

Коля вспомнил безжизненный холодный взгляд Клыкова. Он не мог судить о том, что же лучше. Он не знал этого человека при жизни, и после смерти он ему не очень-то нравился. Но даже если этот кристалл Клыкова действительно исправил, сделал лучше или безопаснее не для него самого, а хотя бы для окружающих, позволительно ли так поступать с живым человеком?! Лучше ли это, чем осознанные муки на каторге или петля виселицы? Он не находил в себе ответа, но, словно завороженный, наблюдал, как пальцы Натана Эразмовича заменяют поврежденные детали, как вставляется новый глаз и подключаются тончайшие трубочки. Натан Эразмович словно плел из них немыслимо изящную паутину, металлическое кружево. Коле оставалось успевать подавать нужное из заветного саквояжа, часть которого была занята готовыми кристаллами в помеченных номерами футлярах. Их он избегал даже касаться.

Из-за этих кристаллов был взорван поезд, теперь он не сомневался в этом. И нападение на дом Востокова состоялось по той же причине. Погибли люди, и все еще в опасности была Фаина. Она могла погибнуть, как когда-то погибла супруга Натана Эразмовича. Коля похолодел. И ведь это он, он сам сообщил Бондареву, когда отправится поезд! Через Катю, через Сильчевского.

— Я должен вам признаться, — сказал он. — У меня есть подозрения, кто виноват во всем, что сегодня произошло.

— Выкладывайте, -–спокойно предложил Натан Эразмович. Шестеренки под его руками дрогнули, едва слышно застрекотали. Он установил кристалл Клыкова на место. — Да будет человек! — и в глазах механического голема зажглась искра жизни.

Коля сглотнул. Вероятно, то, что он собирался сообщить, будет истолковано как государственная измена. Но молчать и дальше было еще более преступно и опасно. Пока Бондарев на свободе, спокойствия им не видать. И не приведи господи, эти кристаллы и впрямь окажутся в руках врага.

И Коля, собравшись с духом, принялся рассказывать. Натан Эразмович слушал молча, заканчивая ремонт, зашивая тонкими стежками кожу, так похожую на настоящую. Затем, закончив, обернулся к Коле. Его взгляд был все так же холоден и спокоен.

— Вы должны были доложить о контакте с иностранной разведкой сразу же, — сказал он. — В этом случае ваши друзья были бы в большей безопасности. И я уже упоминал, что друзей вы выбираете себе крайне неудачно. Что ж. Этого вашего Бондарева среди наших гостей нет? — он кивнул в сторону тел налетчиков.

— Нет, — Коля сосредоточился на Клыкове, который уже поднимался с залитого светом стола.

— Значит, будем ловить. Вы как, в состоянии? Придется быть в состоянии, -–Натан Эразмович снял маску и перчатки, заглянул внимательно в глаза Клыкову через увеличительное стекло и одобрительно кивнул. — При том, что вы натворили, вас вполне могут арестовать и приговорить к каторге. С другой стороны, если вы изловите вражеского шпиона, вам могут даже дать орден. Как вы относитесь к такой перспективе? Это поможет и вашей заблудшей пассии. Невесту человека с Владимиром на шее отпустят на поруки куда охотнее, чем невесту политического преступника.

— Вы постоянно будете пытаться запугать меня каторгой? — разозлился Коля.

— Пока вы не прекратите совершать глупости, — невозмутимо ответил Натан Эразмович. — Вы нашкодили, вам и исправлять. Клыков, охраняешь Фаину до нашего возвращения. В дом не допускать никого, даже Государя Императора, — он по-хозяйски потрепал согласно промычавшего Клыкова по щеке. — Хороший мальчик.

— Не балуй, — зыркнул Клыков на Колю.

— Он не будет, — пообещал Натан Эразмович. — Он тоже хороший мальчик.

Коля с большим удовольствием остался бы охранять Фаину вместо Клыкова. Но Натан Эразмович был прав. Во всем произошедшем была и его вина. Значит, ему за это и расплачиваться. Но где искать этого Бондарева? Вряд ли он до сих пор пирует в «Медведе».

К его удаче, а может, и наоборот, все решилось тут же. Клыков протянул Натану Эразмовичу пуговицу, оторванную от чьего-то сюртука. Медную, начищенную, с чеканной лилией.

— Шестой, — сказал он. — Ушел. Ранен. 

Эта пуговица была знакома Коле. Конечно, такие же могли бы найтись у кого угодно там, где Бондарев шил свой безупречный, в точности по фигуре костюм. В Петербурге же вряд ли он одевал всех подручных налетчиков.

— Это его, — сказал Коля. — Очень похожа.

— Отлично, — Натан Эразмович бросил пуговицу помятому, но преданно ожидавшему у его ног Герону. Механический ящер щелкнул зубами, так же ловко, как пирожное, подхватив брошенный предмет. — Выслеживать.

Герон вытянул шею, завертев головой, затем зацокал лапками по полу к выходу, стараясь найти след. Наверняка это было непросто. Наверняка налетчики прибыли не пешком, так что Герон метался по улице, выискивая на затоптанной и заезженной мостовой хотя бы тень нужного запаха.

— Хватит, — сказал Натан Эразмович, бросившийся за ним вслед и едва успевший накинуть принесенный Фаиной макинтош. — Отправляемся к «Медведю» и попробуем оттуда проследить, где наш шпион остановился. 

Коле достался тулуп Клыкова, и он надеялся не встретить по пути никого из знакомых. Тулуп, даром что принадлежал автоматону, насквозь пропах углем, конским навозом и керосином. К тому же Натан Эразмович сунул ему в руки пистолет, и это смущало еще больше, чем поношенный дворницкий тулуп.

Чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, они взяли извозчика. Найти старый след в слякоти Натан Эразмович даже не надеялся. Он собирался проверить ресторан и ближайшие к нему доходные дома и отели. Если и там ни на лестницах, ни на дверных ручках запаха Бондарева не обнаружится, придется расширить круг поисков. 

Так что он даже не спускал Герона на землю — нечего пачкать лапы и брюхо. Он просто подходил с ним к дверям, подносил его к перилам и ждал ответа. Коля маячил рядом бесполезной, виноватой и беспокойной тенью.

Внимание они все равно привлекали.

На входе в один из доходных домов Герон наконец воинственно поднял гребень.

— Есть! — торжествующе объявил Натан Эразмович. Он пролетел мимо дворника по изогнутой парадной лестнице прямо на второй этаж. Бондарев не экономил ни на ужинах, ни на жилье — снимал барские квартиры во весь этаж. Возможно, здесь же он давал убежище и Мике Сильчевскому с Катей. Больше всего Коля теперь боялся столкнуться с ними. Драться с Микой он попросту не смог бы, а упрямый Мика не стал бы отступать.

Натан Эразмович жутко и зло ухмыльнулся. Его и так-то обычно не очень приятное лицо теперь точно могло до вечного заикания пугать маленьких детей, если бы те случайно спускались с няней по лестнице. 

Герон сунул в замочную скважину свой длинный язык и заворочал им внутри, заставив сложный механизм тихо щелкнуть и открыться.

Они не ошиблись. Прямо в прихожей был брошен окровавленный щегольский плащ. Теплые с коваными задниками сапоги валялись порознь в разных концах. Наверное, Бондареву было не до спешной уборки, да и внезапных гостей он не ждал, а прислугой не обзавелся или отослал прочь. Хотя гости у него, пожалуй, были: у изогнутой, рогатой, похожей на дитя змеи и оленя стойке-вешалке висела шинель с нашивками Академии. Здесь был кто-то из «своих». Ну конечно, Бондареву нужно было что-то делать с раной. В специальном латунном ведерке стояли намокшие зонты — два мужских, один дамский, с вычурной рукоятью из слоновой кости. Кроме того, тут же висела женская накидка с собольей опушкой и аккуратно составленные стояли на резной подставочке изящные сапожки. Катя такого не носила, у Коли немного отлегло от сердца. Не она. Ее здесь не было. 

Натан Эразмович оскалился еще больше и спустил Герона на пол. Сам даже сапоги вытирать не стал после уличной грязи. Так по начищенному паркету вслед за Героном и пошел. В длинном коридоре, тянувшемся вдоль ряда высоких стрельчатых окон, они наткнулись на даму в одном исподнем. Дама бесстыдно сидела на подоконнике и через мундштук затягивалась опиумом. Кажется, она даже не замечала их, погруженная в свои мечтания.

— Мария Антоновна, супруга генерала Тихомирова, — равнодушно представил ее Коле Натан Эразмович. — Мария Антоновна, господин Бондарев у себя?

Мария Антоновна шевельнула кружевными панталонами и махнула точеной ручкой с мундштуком куда-то вдаль коридора.

Коля старательно отводил взгляд.

— Что ж, целую ручки — Натан Эразмович приподнял цилиндр, слегка поклонился и направился дальше.

— Ее можно понять, — сказал он Коле. — Ее супругу уже шестой десяток, а ей всего восемнадцать. Представляю, сколько государственных тайн выжал из этого юного создания ваш шпион.

— Не мой, — возмутился Коля, не желавший иметь с Бондаревым ничего общего. Господи, и все это могла видеть Катенька... Давал ли ей Бондарев опиум? Она, конечно же, отказалась, если давал. Не могла ведь не отказаться. 

И тут раздался выстрел. Пуля сбила цилиндр с головы Натана Эразмовича, и тот резко, в кошачьем прыжке развернулся — стреляли им в спины. И стреляла, как оказалось, генеральская супруга Мария Антоновна. В ее руках еще дымился крошечный однозарядный пистолет (и где только она его прятала!), а в глазах не было ни следа опьянения, только досада из-за промаха.

— Упырь! — презрительно бросила она, пытаясь затолкать в пистолет новую пулю как можно быстрее. То ли чтоб застрелиться, то ли чтоб попытать удачи еще раз. Но этого шанса Натан Эразмович не дал, выбив оружие из ее рук и отвесив звонкую пощечину.

— Решили сделаться романтической героиней? — спросил он, склоняясь к упавшей на колени женщине. — Для этого надобно мышьяком травиться, голубушка. Или бежать на край света, в монастырь, и там страдать безответно. Стишки писать паршивые и рассылать гимназисткам, чтоб те под рояль пели. Займитесь, когда придете в себя. 

Он одной рукой расстегнул саквояж, не глядя извлек из него бутылочку и, смочив из нее батистовый платок, прижал к носу отпрянувшей было Марии Антоновны. Неверная генеральская супруга обмякла в его руках, и он перенес ее в ближайшие покои, оставив прямо у двери. 

В глубине апартаментов хлопнула дверь. 

Натан Эразмович зарычал не хуже Клыкова и бросился туда. Разумеется, звук выстрела Бондарев должен был услышать и все верно истолковать. 

Хорошо бы и Катя с Микой все истолковали правильно и успели уйти до того, как нагрянут жандармы, подумалось Коле. И хорошо бы Бондарев ничего и никому о них не рассказал. Это было недостойно, бесчеловечно, но Коля хотел чтобы Натан Эразмович надежно, до смерти отомстил за свою покойную супругу, за отнятое счастье, после которого осталась только страсть к големам. От этой мести зависело счастье самого Коли. А он малодушно жаждал этого счастья и спокойствия.

В конце коридора, в просторной барской кухне с многочисленными развешанными по стенам медными котлами, сковородками, черпаками, нашелся гость Бондарева. Коле он был смутно знаком — профессор Линьков, кажется, читал что-то у курсисток. Пухлый, низкорослый, обычно румяный и улыбчивый, сейчас он был бледен и трясся, все еще сжимая в руках хирургические инструменты. Измаранные красным бинты беспомощно лежали в тазу. Тут же в жестяном футляре лежал шприц и на четверть опустошенная ампула морфия. Бондареву повезло больше, чем Коле.

— Натан Эразмович? — потрясенно проговорил Линьков. — Ваше высокородие, да что ж тут такое делается?! Кажется, стреляют!

Не обратив на коллегу никакого внимания, Натан Эразмович тут же ринулся к двери на черную лестницу. Вышиб ее одним пинком и исчез в полумраке.

— Там даме плохо, — бросил Коля, исчезая вслед за ним.

Гонки по винтовым черным лестницам — дело не из приятных. Сюда убирают всякий хлам, чтобы не мозолил глаза в квартире. Здесь чадят самовары, вынесенные на узкие площадки прислугой, здесь развешивают на просушку половые тряпки, сюда могут выставить кадки с объедками разной свежести и аромата, здесь запросто можно наступить на живую кошку или дохлую крысу. Здесь лучше не касаться ничего — ни стен, ни перил, даже если на вас не особо чистый дворницкий тулуп. И особенно не стоит здесь падать. Мало того, что это больно — это еще и чертовски обидно, потому что пока полумрак скрывает состояние старых деревянных ступеней, ваша фантазия может не касаться того, чем здесь занимались до вас. А вот если ваш нос приблизится к этому никогда не скобленному великолепию, фантазии ничего не останется, кроме как вздохнуть и сокрушенно рассказать, что здесь блевала и испражнялась кошка, крыса, собака, и, пожалуй, все, кого застали в этом темном месте нужда и тоска.

Споткнувшись раз, Коля помчался вверх еще быстрее. Теперь даже не для того, чтобы догнать Бондарева, а чтобы поскорее покинуть это место и постараться забыть о нем. Господские хоромы, надо же.

Пробравшись через чердак, они вырвались на крышу. Несмотря на густой угольный дым, раздиравший легкие и разъедавший глаза, здесь было все же свободнее и казалось, что дышится легче. Если бы не скользкая черепица. Натана Эразмовича с Героном это не останавливало, а вот Коля несколько раз едва не свалился вниз с покатой крыши, стараясь поспевать за ними. Шпиону тоже приходилось несладко: морфий и ранения не позволяли проявлять особой резвости, так что расстояние между ним и Натаном Эразмовичем быстро сокращалось. Добежав до края крыши, Бондарев остановился в нерешительности, прикидывая, на что он способен сейчас, и что стоит предпринять, а что будет просто безумием. И решился на безумие — отступил на несколько шагов, разбежался и прыгнул к выстроенному рядом с основным домом флигелю. Ему не хватило совсем чуть-чуть, так что на соседнюю крышу он приземлился не ногами, а грудью. И заскользил вниз. Домашние туфли давно слетели, так что он отчаянно болтал в воздухе голыми пятками. 

Каким-то чудом ему все же удалось за что-то задержаться и рывком перебросить себя вверх. Перекатившись еще раз, он исчез в чердачной надстройке, выбив в ней запертое оконце с резными, словно кружево, ставнями и таким же резным домиком-балкончиком для голубей в самом верху. 

— Стреляйте же, Кибальчич! — крикнул Натан Эразмович, доставая свой револьвер и готовясь к столь же безумному прыжку. С саквояжем в одной руке и с револьвером в другой. Герон остался сидеть на краю, топорща сверкающий гребень.

Коля колебался. Стрелок он был никудышный. А уж если стрелять издалека, а не впритык, то непременно попадешь не в шпиона, а в кого-нибудь, случайно подошедшего к окну. А он и так пока кругом виноват.

Так что Коля просто добежал до края и тут же сиганул прямо следом за Натаном Эразмовичем. Его счастье, что там его вовремя ухватили за ворот и втащили наверх. Брошенный револьвер звякнул о мостовую где-то внизу. И тотчас же Колю бесцеремонно швырнули в уже выбитое Бондаревым чердачное окошко. Болтавшийся на одном гвозде голубиный домик развалился окончательно, а Коля оказался среди развешанного на веревках белья, ведер, кадок и ящиков со старьем. Бондарев уже проложил дорогу среди хлама, расшвыряв со своего пути все мешавшее. Но здесь Коля ориентировался уже лучше — он сам жил в почти таком же доме, с несколькими флигелями, соединенными пристройками. Без барских палат, зато с общей кухней на первом этаже и кухмейстерской там же. На кухне царила вечная толчея, но только минуя ее, можно было выбраться во двор-колодец, к дровнице или к проспекту. Очевидно, Бондарев искал этот выход. Почему он сразу, еще из своих апартаментов не бежал вниз? Возможно, знал, что лестницу чем-то перегородили, или устроил там же ловушку для жандармов и не хотел сам в нее попасть? Или же рассчитывал, что преследователи как раз решат, что он побежал вниз, и направятся именно туда? Так или иначе, ему не удалось этим выгадать ничего. Натан Эразмович гнался за ним по пятам, а силы у раненого заканчивались. Ему бы сейчас в постели лежать, чай потягивать, а не босиком по крышам бегать да акробатикой заниматься. В постель и к чаю смертельно хотелось и Коле. Этот день выдался уж слишком бурным, свежий шов, кажется, разошелся и кровил, горячо и липко, и его ко всему давно уже лихорадило. Он бы даже посочувствовал Бондареву, который, тяжело дыша, остановился на лестнице, обернувшись к Востокову, если бы тупо не желал лишь одного — чтобы это все поскорее окончилось. Тогда можно будет если не лишиться чувств, то хотя бы присесть пусть и на грязную лестницу, рядом с выставленным на площадку и уже закипавшим самоваром. И греться, дремать, пока подоспеют жандармы, и Натан Эразмович им все разъяснит. А там уже как-то и все остальное решится. И у господина Линькова можно будет попросить морфию.

Он перегнулся через перила, чтоб лучше видеть, что произойдет там, пролетом ниже, и выронил выданный Натаном Эразмовичем пистолет. Тот загрохотал, ударяясь о перила и ступени. Их единственное оставшееся оружие.

В тот же миг Бондарев поднял руку с крупным перстнем на пальце — и грянул выстрел. Другой рукой он швырнул пуговицу, такую же медную, с лилиями, под ноги пошатнувшемуся Натану Эразмовичу, и лестницу заволокло дымом.

— Ах ты, — с досадой воскликнул Коля и схватил в руки первое, что ему попалось — тот самый самовар, о который умудрились не споткнуться ни Востоков, ни Бондарев. Ладони обожгло разогретой медью — и самовар полетел вниз, на звук торопливых шагов скрывшегося в дыму шпиона. Послышался глухой удар, плеск, шипение, нечеловеческий вопль.

Коля от души надеялся, что попал не в кого-нибудь из жильцов. Он сбежал вниз, чтобы проверить, жив ли Натан Эразмович. Тот был жив. Перстень с потайным пистолетом, даже вблизи — оружие для убийства ненадежное. Лицо Натана Эразмовича заливала кровь, но рана оказалась поверхностной. Разве что контузило. 

— Боже мой, — Коля осознал, что облегченно обнимает наставника, когда тот встряхнул его за плечи и спросил:

— Кибальчич, что с вами? У вас горячка?

Коля замотал головой и едва не упал тут же, рядом с Натаном Эразмовичем. Тот хмыкнул и удержал его.

— Это все дым. Сейчас выберемся отсюда, и все пройдет. Помогите прихватить нашего беглеца, необходимо кое-что сделать как можно скорее. До прихода полиции.

А двери уже хлопали, кто-то звал городового. Отчаянно дул в свой свисток дворник. Но на лестницу пока не совался никто. Даже хозяева самовара.

Натан Эразмович торопливо поднялся и скрылся в дыму. Коля прижал к носу шейный платок и, вцепившись в перила, пополз туда же, вниз. 

Там дым был значительно реже — все тянуло вверх. Крохотной дымовой бомбы едва ли хватало на плотное, но весьма небольшое и недолговечное задымление. Бондарев нашелся быстро — обваренный, с проломленной головой, в огромной луже стекавшей дальше по лестнице крови. 

— Боже мой, — вырвалось у Коли.

Он убил человека. Действительно убил! Весь кошмар произошедшего начинал до него доходить.

Натан Эразмович переступил через самовар. Просыпавшиеся из самоварной жаровой трубы угли тлели там, где их не успели еще затушить с противным шкворчанием кровь и кипяток. Коля отыскал ближайшее ведро с помоями и плеснул еще и этим. Не хватало ко всему устроить здесь пожар.

Натан Эразмович понял, что помощи от Коли сейчас едва ли дождешься и перетащил могучее тело на более удобную площадку самостоятельно. Затем открыл саквояж и извлек из него нечто, напоминавшее причудливый венец с обращенными внутрь шипами, рядом зубчатых ободов, между которыми были закреплены трубки, шестерни, крошечные металлические сосуды и рукоятки.

— Плохо, что мозг может быть поврежден, — сказал Натан Эразмович Коле. — Но, надеюсь, не слишком. Эк вы его лихо. Ну, ничего, он еще послужит России.

Он закрепил венец на голове Бондарева и, провернув одну за другой тугие рукоятки, заставил шипы ввинтиться прямо в череп несчастного. Бондарев конвульсивно дернулся, и Натан Эразмович издал торжествующий крик:

— Ага! Еще в какой-то мере жив! Жива нервная система, а значит, мы получим его всего, почти в сохранности, — он вставил в гнездо, приходившееся между распахнутых остекленевших глаз Бондарева, один из своих алых кристаллов. Не мытьем, так катанием шпион его таки заполучил... Обручи с тихим шелестом завертелись, в трубках что-то засветилось, а тело Бондарева мелко затряслось. 

— Отличнейше, — сказал Натан Эразмович. — Кибальчич, да помогите же. Держите его. Крепко. Прижмите. Сядьте сверху, ну. Сейчас вы будете свидетелем извлечения бессмертной души. Известно ли вам, что человеческий мозг сохраняет свои качества даже спустя пять минут после гибели тела? Даже если голову отсечь. Конечно, лучше всего операцию проводить, пока человек полностью жив, а еще лучше — если в сознании. Тогда все воспоминания до единого, все черты личности, весь отпечаток человека можно извлечь, без исключения. Ведь что на самом деле есть человек? Всего лишь набор электрических импульсов в нервной системе. Их в полноте считывает и записывает эта машина. Сохраняет в этом кристалле. А после их можно исправлять и копировать сколько угодно. Хуже, если человек мертв давно. Если мозг еще не разложился, можно извлечь остатки, обрывки личности. Очень редко — память. Еще реже — цельную память. Таких приходится дополнять другими. Снабжать новой памятью, если хотите — как ходить, как есть, как читать, как отличать генерала от поручика. Много мороки. Так что лучше всего — живые или едва преставившиеся. 

Коля с ужасом наблюдал, как алый кристалл, похожий теперь в своей страшной оправе на большого паука или клопа, наливается алым светом, словно кровью. Выпивает все, что было недавно живым человеком. Возможно, Бондарев это заслужил. Возможно, Натан Эразмович имел право на такую месть. 

— Что же с ним теперь будет? — спросил он.

— Восстановим, улучшим, сделаем из него сверхчеловека, преданного нашей державе, и отправим на бывшую родину. Так что, считай, вы подарили ему счастье, бессмертие и направили на путь истинный, — Натан Эразмович дождался, пока обручи и шестерни полностью закончат вращение, извлек кристалл, устроив его в отдельном помеченном контейнере, снял обруч, вывинтив шипы, и аккуратно уложил обратно в бесценный саквояж. Как раз вовремя — снизу уже раздавался тяжелый стук сапог. Не прошло и пяти минут, как дворнику удалось позвать полицию. 

— Все, Кибальчич, можете расслабиться, — потянулся Натан Эразмович. — Сейчас нас арестуют, потом вас наградят. Ваше дело — помалкивать, все равно какую-нибудь глупость сболтнете или себе на беду о важном скажете не так. Ведите себя как прилично человеку в горячке. Лишитесь чувств, в конце концов.

Коля кивнул, и тут его наконец вырвало. Прямо на сапоги подоспевшего городового. Молчание нисколько его не спасало.


	6. Chapter 6

В участке их долго не продержали. Очень быстро все проверили, извинились и отпустили домой. За беднягой Героном Натан Эразмович послал уже Клыкова, и наконец, уже поздней ночью занялся Колей. Его устроили в гостиной на диване, обложив подушками. Фаина заботливо накормила его бульоном и напоила кофе — на чай и самовар он не мог смотреть без содрогания. Другое дело габет — габетом он никого пока не убивал. Под это довольный, как сытый кот после удачной охоты, Натан Эразмович и обработал, уже не торопясь и искуснее, злополучный шов, на сей раз не пожалев ни морфия, ни каких-то особых мазей и микстур. 

Так что утром Коля проснулся с сильнейшей жаждой, болью во всем теле, но, против всех ожиданий, без горячки и в состоянии передвигаться. Он с благодарностью обнаружил рядом на столике графин и, стакан за стаканом, осушил его полностью. Затем попытался встать. Перед диваном нашел домашние туфли, а на стуле — халат. Он не помнил, когда успел переодеться в полосатую фланелевую пижаму, и это, пожалуй, смущало.

На рояле сидел и бдительно вращал головой Герон. 

— Ох, вы уже встали, Николай Иванович! — из дверей раздался нежный ангельский голосок Фаинушки, а затем вплыла и она сама с подносом, на котором несла теплое молоко, малиновое варенье в хрустальной вазочке и бисквиты.

Коля зажмурился. Он не должен был так млеть от ароматов и от голоса Фаинушки. Он должен был думать о Катеньке — где она нынче, и как теперь быть. И вообще — не пристало честному человеку млеть от присутствия чужой женщины. И не просто чужой, а женщины человека, проявившего к нему почти отеческую заботу. 

— Фаина, — мягко улыбнулся он, хватая бисквит. Оказывается, его мучила не только жажда, но и голод. — А где сейчас Натан Эразмович?

— У себя внизу, — ответила Фаина, отводя взгляд. — Через два часа должен прийти полицмейстер, так что Натану Эразмовичу нужно завершить одно дело. Он там с ночи. Сказал, вас пустить, если вы захотите посмотреть. 

— Я захочу посмотреть, — Коля уже спешно набрасывал халат.

— Напрасно, — вздохнула Фаина. — Не нужно вам этого. Только горе вам от этого будет, Николай Иванович, разве вчерашнего вам не хватило, чтобы понять?

Он содрогнулся. Хватило, ох как хватило ему всего произошедшего вчера, и еще по гроб жизни хватит! Но он уже не мог все это просто так оставить, решить не смотреть, не знать ничего, что его растревожит. В его душе сейчас совершенно порознь жили два разных Востокова — Один был заботливым, чутким наставником, который вытащит из любой передряги, вышвырнет из горящего поезда, спасет от вражеской пули и удержит на краю пропасти. Человек глубоко трагический и гениальный. Желающий прогресса и процветания всему миру. Пламенный патриот и выдающийся врач 

А другой Востоков, словно второе лицо Януса, был полной противоположностью первому. Ему было плевать на заживо сгорающих в вагоне людей, он был деспотичен и холоден, равнодушен к состоянию окружающих, пока не удовлетворены его собственные интересы. Он мнил себя Богом и всячески пытался действовать подобно Богу. Вырывая души из людей, изменяя их сущность по своему разумению, лишая их последней свободы, что оставалась человеку в этом мире — быть собой хотя бы в мыслях. Такой человек действительно мог бы во имя исполнения своих фантазий швырнуть на алтарь войны тысячи человеческих жизней. Заменить людей послушными марионетками и не заметить, что в мире исчезло нечто ценное. Потому что ценность этого ему неведома. Он был Упырем. Человеком без души, сердца и сомнений.

Коле не хотелось задумываться об этом втором Востокове. Еще вчера утром он и верить-то в его существование не хотел. Верить в него было бы предательством, подлостью по отношению к наставнику. Однако этот, второй, проглядывал теперь отовсюду. И отвернуться было никак невозможно.

— Вы боитесь его? — спросил он Фаину.

— Для меня уж поздно чего-то или кого-то бояться, — печально качнула головой она. — Это вам стоило бы.

— Вот и для меня уж поздно, — развел руками Коля.

— Да, поздно, — согласилась она. — Теперь-то он вас не отпустит, хоть вы на край света беги. Ступайте же, он ждет.

И Коля пошел, слегка опираясь о стены и гадая, что за новое открытие ожидает его в подземелье Натана Эразмовича.

Подземную лабораторию заливало непривычное красное свечение. Оно проникало даже в самые дальние, темные уголки. У привычного стола Натана Эразмовича не было, но из глубины лаборатории раздавался странный гул. И Коля пошел на этот новый звук. 

Первым открытием оказалось то, что лаборатория не заканчивалась тем, что он считал раньше глухой стеной. Теперь в ней был открыт широкий потайной проход далее. И это «далее» было заполнено готовыми, стоявшими на небольших постаментах автоматонами. Некоторые были уже покрыты бледной кожей. Фальшивые сердца некоторых перегоняли по полупрозрачным каучуковым трубочкам красную жидкость. Вряд ли это была кровь. В «лицах» некоторых угадывались знакомые по фотографиям в газетах черты европейских и заокеанских политиков, государей и даже членов российской царской семьи и некоторых министров. 

Еще дальше Коля увидел сооружение, более всего напоминавшее орган. Трубы разной толщины уходили вверх, некоторые изгибались, образуя арки, спирали, переплетаясь друг с другом. Некоторые были прямы и не касались других. На широком ободе, окружавшем эти трубы, были закреплены уже знакомые Коле кристаллы. Ниже обода располагался огромный пульт с рычажками, тумблерами, циферблатами и подмигивающими лампочками. На неудобном железном кресле за этим пультом восседал Натан Эразмович. Его голову венчал обруч наподобие того, что он надевал на голову Бондареву. От этой дьявольской вращающейся короны вниз к пульту тянулись многочисленные проводки, а с направленных вверх шипов срывались маленькие молнии. Все это устрашающе гудело и испускало зловещее красное сияние.

— Вот вы и явились в святая святых, — сказал, не оборачиваясь Натан Эразмович. — Как вам?

— Я мог бы сказать, если бы понимал, что я вижу, — осторожно ответил Коля.

— Вы видите перед собой новый мир. И вам предстоит принимать участие в его обустройстве. А то, с чем сейчас работаю я — мой величайший дар этому миру. Возможность создавать людей, как композиторы создают музыку. Из одиноких нот ткать совершенство. Изменять или копировать, соединять или разделять. То, что ранее приписывалось только Господу, отныне в наших руках и власти. И эта власть не нуждается в вере. Она реальна. Вы слышите гул в трубах? Это поет душа. Поет песнь своего нового рождения, песнь осуществленного бессмертия, ибо смерти больше нет, Кибальчич! Вы, поповский сын и инженер, должны это оценить! Все это не в руках придуманных из отчаяния высших существ. Только человеческий разум. Только человеческий гений. Здесь, именно здесь, Кибальчич, вы можете не просто научить простого крестьянина пользоваться платком и мылом — вы можете сделать из него инженера, врача, писателя, да хоть поэта! И он ничего на это вам не возразит, не решит вместо ваших наставлений пойти напиться в трактире. Он просто станет тем, кем ему полагается стать, чтобы быть счастливым и уместным в этом новом мире. И будет вам благодарен. Как теперь будет благодарен враг, шпион и убийца Яков Бондарев. Вот она, ваша мечта, Кибальчич. Вот оно, торжество науки!

Коля молча слушал и ужасался. В гуле труб и ободов ему слышались разве что стенания мучимых в аду грешников. Да и сам Натан Эразмович в своей жуткой короне из молний, облаченный в алое пламя, походил на владыку Ада.

— Вы пытаетесь занять место не Бога, но дьявола, Натан Эразмович, — прошептал Коля. — И вы что же, и Государя убить готовитесь? — он указал на автоматона с явной статью и лицом Государя Императора.

— Что ж, у Прометея немало общего с Сатаной, — усмехнулся Натан Эразмович. — Он принес людям пламя, помните? Меня устраивает образ Сатаны, восставшего против старого порядка, против навязанных идеалов, против поклонения несовершенному, за прогресс, процветание, совершенство. Что до убийств, Кибальчич, то, представьте себе, многие, очень многие готовы отдать все что угодно в обмен на гарантированное бессмертие. Даже душу. Поверьте, как Сатане.

— И свободу? Неужели Государь согласился бы стать послушным вам големом? Забыть неугодное вам, вспомнить то, чего с ним не происходило, повиноваться безответно?

— Когда человек теряет свою так называемую свободу, Кибальчич, он этого не замечает, — Натан Эразмович последний раз повернул одну из рукоятей, стрелки приборов качнулись и замерли, ободы остановились, красное сияние померкло. — По сути, свободы у человека все равно нет. Есть рассуждения о свободе, а на деле всегда только постороннее влияние, законы, долг и принуждение. Но в спор об этом с людьми вступать — лишняя трата времени. Люди желают бессмертия и могущества — я даю им это. Они спрашивают лишь о цене в червонцах. О ней с ними и стоит говорить. И не смущать их остальными деталями. Об этой машине, — Востоков ласково провел рукой по пульту, — никто не знает. Вам я открываю эту тайну, поскольку избрал вас своим наследником, если хотите. Вы мыслящий человек, это редкость. В вас есть искра гения — это редкость вдвойне. Потому я выбрал вас, чтобы сделать равным себе. Желаете вы того или нет — привыкнете. А сейчас нас, пожалуй, уже ждут. 

Востоков вынул из гнезд адской машины кристаллы, разместил их в нужных контейнерах и под локоть вывел Колю из потайного помещения. Затем нажал что-то в углу, и тайный проход за ними закрылся. Они снова были в полумраке привычной лаборатории, и Коля многое отдал бы за то, чтобы увиденное и услышанное только что оказалось следствием горячки. Бондарев не мог, не имел права оказаться прав.

— Когда все полностью устроится, я хочу чтобы вы самостоятельно управляли такой же машиной в Москве.

— Эта машина не одна? — растерянно спросил Коля.

— Разумеется, нет. Уникальные вещи — это слабость. Ненадежность. Постоянная угроза краха. Уникален должен быть хозяин. Но и это в нашем случае временно — я сделаю вас способным управлять этим. Проектировать не поезда, но умы. Когда вы обдумаете это как следует, вы придете в восторг.

Коля был далек от восторга, но предпочел промолчать. Отказаться от покровительства Натана Эразмовича сейчас он не мог. «Возможно, я ищу причины чтобы задержаться, несмотря на ужас и отвращение?» — подумалось ему. Он решил все еще раз взвесить, когда вся эта история со шпионом окажется позади. Сперва следовало все уладить с Катенькой и с Микой. 

А история со шпионом в лице следователя ждала их в гостиной, в которой Фаина уже успела прибраться.

Следователь, низенький, полный, давно начавший лысеть человек с рыжими усиками и кустистыми бакенбардами, предпочел явиться к Востокову собственной персоной, и теперь с интересом разглядывал полотна на стенах.

— Доброго утра, Натан Эразмович, — протянул он Востокову руки словно старинному приятелю. Да, скорее всего, так и было, потому как Натан Эразмович с готовностью ответил на этот жест.

— Задали вы нам работы, однако. Да еще с таким делом! Все подтвердилось, Натан Эразмович. Все, что вы сказали, подтвердилось. Мы провели обыск в его апартаментах, и там столько всего отыскалось, — он поцокал языком. — Подлец работал на английскую разведку, но вы должны понимать, что...

— Дело грозит международным скандалом, поэтому пройдет как дело о местных бунтовщиках и террористах, — кивнул Натан Эразмович. — Вы бунтовщиков-то нашли?

— Живых? Нет, — сокрушенно покачал головой полицмейстер. — Все, что взрывали поезд, мертвы, если только кто из них не ушел раньше. На то мы проверим все их связи, как только опознаем. И жаль, что шпиона-то вы зашибли, Натан Эразмович. Да как! Где такое видано, чтоб самоваром? Нынче по петербуржской моде убивают топором. Или травят, а после — топором. Или стреляют. Но не самоваром же? Вот недавно камердинер одного господина убивал как? Портки ему крысиным ядом пересыпал. Этот господин выжил, правда, хоть теперь определенные трудности имеет. Чудно, конечно — почему бы яд не в чай добавлять... Но все-таки не самоваром по башке, Натан Эразмович!

— Это все не я, Михаил Ефимович, — заметил Натан Эразмович. — Это к Николаю Ивановичу вопросы и благодарности. Чем смог, тем и уложил.

— Да еще и по крышам сигать, куда такое годится? В ваши-то годы! Вы бы своей научной работой занимались, а бегать по крышам оставьте уж нам. Да-с. Кстати, Николай Иванович, — взгляд следователя впился в Колю. Нехороший, острый взгляд. Таким лягушку перед вивисекцией рассматривают. — У одного из террористов обнаружена при себе интереснейшая вещь. Чайник военный, с выбитым на донце «Кибальчич Н». Как такое могло случиться? 

У Коли внутри все застыло. И часть заряда, погубившего вагон, скорее всего, была из тех запасов, с которыми Коля в поля ездил, а после в «Медведе» и забыл. А Мика не завез.

— Я в ресторане позабыл его. Когда шпиона выслеживал, — неуклюже подбирал объяснение он.

— Вы по ресторанам со своими чайниками ходите? — поднял бровь следователь. — Спитое собирать?

— Случай застал его с чайником, — пожал плечами Натан Эразмович, многозначительно зыркнув на Колю. — Ему нужно было встретиться с этим человеком, по моей просьбе, чтобы все разузнать. Когда господин Бондарев на контакт изволил пойти, тогда его приглашение и пришлось принять. Думаю, опросив персонал мест, где покойный столовался, вы узнаете и детали.

— Ах, ну конечно же, — закивал следователь. — Конечно, шпион мог просто выкрасть чужой чайник и выдать подручным, чтоб очернить господина Кибальчича. Скорее всего, так и было. Но в связи с этими странностями я бы попросил вас проехаться со мной и осмотреть останки террористов — вдруг вы кого из них признаете? Было бы неплохо, потому как краденый чайник — единственный документ, что при них оказался. 

— Николай Иванович сейчас не в том состоянии чтоб шляться по мертвецким, — возразил Натан Эразмович. — Я и сам ранен, как видите, — он указал на повязку на своей голове.

— Боюсь, это необходимо, — твердо сказал следователь. — И вас касается также. Раз господин Кибальчич действовал по вашему указанию, вы тоже можете признать кого-нибудь из них.

— Я могу признать господина Линькова, надеюсь, он жив и не застрелился, — фыркнул Натан Эразмович. — Да госпожу генеральшу вместе с генералом. Вам ведь удалось ее застать?

Следователь вздохнул, снял с переносицы пенсне и старательно протер платочком с вензелем.

— Все удалось. Скандала на радость салонной публике не избежать. Мода среди дам нынче такая романтическая — если не любовь роковую найти, то самим с пистолетами на чиновников да городовых бросаться. Да все-то генеральские жены да дочки. Пропасть прямо. Господин Линьков трясется и говорит, что был вызван лечить Бондарева после тайной дуэли. И собирался поутру доложить все полиции, истинный крест. Пойдет как участник террористической организации вместе с Марией Антоновной. Но раз так пошло, мертвых проверить все же стоит, Натан Эразмович. Собирайтесь. Ваша воля жаловаться на меня выше, но мой долг — это мой долг. Сами понимаете.

— Ценю людей с чувством долга, — холодно кивнул Натан Эразмович. — Что ж, мы будем готовы через полчаса. Пока же Фаинушка принесет вам чаю, чтобы скрасить ожидание.

Через час Коля в новом мундире (когда только Клыков успел добыть!) уже стоял посреди мертвецкой, прижимая к носу вымоченную в уксусе тряпицу, заботливо сунутую ему следователем. Не то, чтоб он был непривычен к таким местам — в Академии приходилось практиковаться в самых разных условиях и на самом разном материале. Бывало, что и на недельной свежести утопленниках. Но Натан Эразмович строго настрого указал ему молчать и строить из себя чувствительного слабого здоровьем и нервами юношу. И молчать, едва сдерживая рвотные позывы. Что Коля и делал, едва ступил на порог морга.

Мертвецы ждали их на столах, белые, обескровленные, омытые ледяной водой, не стыдящиеся больше ни своей наготы, ни деяний. Среди них были и те, которых Коля уже видел в подвале Натана Эразмовича. И те, кого видел лишь издали, бегло оборачиваясь и изо всех сил нажимая на рукоять дрезины. И тот паренек, что бросался на него с винтовкой и штыком. Сейчас при свете газовой лампы, мокрый и неподвижный, он казался совсем еще подростком, возможно, даже не покинувшим еще гимназической скамьи. И Мика тоже здесь был. Его убил не Натан Эразмович. Его, как объяснил следователь, убил неправильно заложенный заряд.

— Бомб было несколько, — пояснил он, обращаясь, скорее, к Востокову. — Фугас, что поджег вагон, и еще пара, которые собирали для верности, наспех. Одна не взорвалась вовсе, а вторую подполз отладить этот молодой человек — видимо, чтобы разрушить вагон-сейф. Вагон-сейф уцелел, молодой человек отчасти тоже.

Этой уцелевшей частью была голова Мики. Единственное, что от него осталось и лежало теперь на столе...

Коля сцепил зубы. Что он скажет теперь Сильчевскому-старшему? Как ему сказать об этом? Как принять то, что Мика, названный брат, пытался его убить? Как самому принять, что Мики больше нет? Из-за его, колиной, взрывчатки, оставленной в "Медведе". Он бы предпочел неизвестность.

И что теперь сообщить следователю? Правду? И ввергнуть всю семью Сильчевских в опалу? Зато дать возможность отцу Мики знать, что с сыном и где он похоронен.

— Узнаете кого-нибудь? — спросил следователь.

Коля отрицательно покачал головой. А затем он увидел дальний стол. И зажмурился, не желая смотреть.

— А эту из Невы выловили утром, — сказал следователь. — Удавлена. Ее-то вы должны знать, при ней был обнаружен жетон-пропуск на ваш специальный поезд. Кроме того, она попадает под описание сумасшедшей дамочки, что пыталась помешать отправлению поезда. По свидетельствам охраны, примчалась уже к отправлению, пыталась пробиться через заслон, кричала, чтоб остановили поезд, иначе все умрут. Затем другой господин, похожий по описанию на Бондарева, увел ее, сказав, что она безумна, и извинившись.

Коля сделал глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание. Натан Эразмович подошел ближе.

— Вот оно что! — спокойно произнес он. — Что ж, она мертва уже несколько часов.

— Вам известна эта особа?

— Вскользь, — пожал плечами Натан Эразмович. — То ли Варя, то ли Татьяна, точно не упомню. Она что-то приносила к нашей двери. Вышитые салфетки, кажется. Я пригласил ее горничной, но времени на то, чтоб ждать ее с рекомендательными письмами и документами, у меня не было. Горничная мне нужна в Москве, вот я и дал ей пропуск, чтоб в вагоне со всем и ознакомиться. Теперь я вижу, что ошибся, и она была всего лишь совестливой наводчицей. Впрочем, тело в хорошем состоянии. Так что если на него никто не станет претендовать, я выкуплю ее для науки.

"И я смогу хотя бы похоронить ее", — благодарно подумал Коля. В глазах было темно, в груди пусто. И, кажется, он потерял сознание, в точности, как просил Натан Эразмович. Потому что пришел в себя уже в постели, в пижаме, как будто и не было ничего страшного. Как будто его счастливая жизнь не закончилась там, в мертвецкой, вместе с дружбой и любовью. 

На несколько мгновений он даже поверил в это. А после увидел в дверях Натана Эразмовича и впервые заметил в его взгляде искру сочувствия и понимания.

— Вставайте. Пары суток в беспамятстве довольно даже для чувствительной барышни, — сказал Востоков. — Нас ждет Москва. Вас ждет награда. Всех нас ждет работа.

Пустота снова нахлынула и скрутила сердце и разум льдом. Куда легче, наверное, без сердца. Куда проще, наверное, без души — разорванная пополам, она не воет ночами от боли.


	7. Chapter 7

Он слабо помнил и соображал, что было потом. Словно это было с кем-то другим. Словно не ему давали Владимира под рукоплескания и поздравления неизвестных и ненужных ему людей. Словно не он ехал в новом снаряженном поезде в Москву. Попутчики были знакомы ему. Все те же инженеры из Сестрорецка, со все теми же разговорами. 

«С ними все будет в порядке», — вспомнилось Коле. Но на испуг все еще не было сил. На слабое удивление, может быть. Не могли они выжить в том вагоне. 

Натан Эразмович об этом тоже молчал. И Коле оставалось полубезразлично размышлять, были ли они еще людьми тогда, в их первую поездку?

Москву он тоже не запомнил. И даже к окнам апартаментов, положенных для инженеров новой фабрики, не подходил ни по утрам, ни по вечерам. Не искал, видны ли там в небе дирижабли. Не сверялся с графиком их полетов. Они и небо остались где-то далеко, в полной будущего света жизни. В этой он весь погрузился в работу. Натан Эразмович был им, кажется, полностью доволен. Очень скоро Коля мог даже с закрытыми глазами представить каждый болтик, каждую шестерню как в автоматонах Востокова, так и в станках, на которых их следовало собирать почти без участия человека. Потому как эти станки тоже были когда-то людьми, но не помнили этого. А, может, и помнили, Коля об этом больше не спрашивал. По ночам он мысленно строил собственного автоматона, действовавшего без нужды в человеческой душе. Взмывавшего в небо, способного противостоять дьявольской армии, которую они создавали днем. Утром он почти не вспоминал об этом. Несчастье затягивало в себя как болото, все глубже, все надежнее, и не выпускало, не оставляло ни лучика света. Сколько это продолжалось, он не мог сказать точно. Наладив все в Москве и оставив там надежных управляющих — кого-то из сестрорецких инженеров — вместе с Натаном Эразмовичем он вернулся домой.

— Господи, Николай Иванович, как вы исхудали-то, — голос Фаины и запах бисквитов заставили его встрепенуться подобно Герону. — Как же так можно, Николай Иванович! 

Она коснулась его щеки мягкой теплой ладонью, и он понял, что вот теперь готов разрыдаться. В эти мягкие руки. В этом мире еще были живые люди. В этом мире еще была теплота и нежность. И кофе, и бисквиты, и запах ванили и малинового варенья. И где-то за облаками все еще было небо. Коля моргнул и посмотрел на Фаину.

Он вспомнил, что хотел уйти от Востокова. Вспомнил, о чем размышлял ночами. Его рука накрыла ее ладонь.

— Фаина, — прошептал он, забыв всякие приличия. — Фаинушка.

— Нежничаете? — бодро спросил Натан Эразмович. — Это хорошо. А то я уж думал, вы совсем малохольным сделались, Кибальчич. Ничего, все проходит. Но в вашем случае пройдет быстрее, вам надобно готовиться к свадьбе. 

— Что? — переспросил Коля. 

Натан Эразмович усмехнулся и хлопнул в ладоши.

И по этой команде в гостиную чинно вошел Клыков, ведя под руку... Катеньку.

Коля мог бы поклясться, что это она — та же походка, тот же поворот головы, то же родное, знакомое лицо. Поверив в чудо — а ну как в мертвецкой, в совсем другой жизни, ему все почудилось?!. — Коля бросился к ней 

Чуда не произошло — она взглянула на него пустыми холодными глазами. И ему померещился шорох шестеренок и алый блеск за темнотой зрачка.

— Натан Эразмович, что же вы натворили! — в отчаянии воскликнул он.

— Я вернул вам с того света вашу любовь, — резко ответил Востоков. — Чем вы опять недовольны? Воссоздать полностью ее оказалось невозможно, мозг был мертв продолжительное время. Что-то удалось добыть из него, чем-то дополнить, и в ваших силах обучать ее дальше. Сейчас это преданная вам девушка со всеми необходимыми навыками, достойными выпускницы Смольного. В том числе, искусна в любви не хуже восточной гейши. Думаю, вы получили больше, чем потеряли, Кибальчич. Она стала совершеннее. Пощупайте кожу, не отличишь от настоящей. И так во всем. Радуйтесь же, ну!

Коля хотел только кричать от ужаса. Оживший механический труп смотрел на него глазами других несчастных женщин, а может, и мужчин. Совершенное чудовище, сшитое из лоскутков чужих душ. 

— Она ваша, берите, — ободряюще кивнул Натан Эразмович. — Можно даже без свадьбы, она не станет возражать. Клыков доставит ее вам домой. И хлопот с ней, смею заметить, очень мало. В случае поломок обращайтесь ко мне. Восстановим.

Коля обернулся и встретил полный слез взгляд Фаины. Он потерял весь мир еще раз. Только-только забрезживший рассвет обернулся кошмаром. Как ему быть теперь? 

— Это же не она, Натан Эразмович! — вскричал он. — Это ее самоходная могила! Говорящий склеп! Если он умеет говорить.

— Умеете же вы выдать барышне комплимент, — хмыкнул Натан Эразмович. — Могила? Так приносите ей цветочки. Или просто доверьте склепу стирать ваши носки. Ваше дело. Будто при жизни от вашей пассии был больший толк. По мне — так исключительно вред, беспокойства и убытки. Привыкнете, присмотритесь, и вам понравится. Дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, но, пока вы соберетесь с мыслями, могу оставить ее у себя прибираться и в помощь Фаине.

–Натан Эразмович, я прошу освободить меня от обязанностей вашего помощника, — вытянулся в струнку Коля. — Я не могу более заниматься тем, что против моей чести.

— Чести, — фыркнул Натан Эразмович. — Мальчишка. Ваша отставка не принимается. Езжайте домой вместе с невестой, успокойтесь, утешьтесь. А после возвращайтесь. У нас нет времени на сантименты. Половина Петербурга живет новой жизнью, и вы обвыкнете. А потом я одарю бессмертием и вас. И уж тогда вы станете мне благодарны.

Он бежал из дома Натана Эразмовича, не чуя под собой ног. Механический голем преданно следовал за ним, невозмутимый, как латунная игуана. 

Оставить ее у Востокова он не мог. И жить с нею оказалось невыносимо. Она была абсолютно покорна. Не возражала, не обижалась, не спорила. Она даже умела улыбаться, одними губами. Починяла одежду, стирала, убиралась, готовила из бросовых продуктов блюда на зависть поварам «Медведя». Она была сделана на славу. Истинный шедевр. А Коля не мог написать о ее судьбе ее отцу. И отвезти ее к нему тоже не мог — в ней не было ничего от прежней Кати. И Коля ужасался, думая — а что, если было бы? Если бы перед ним сидело это создание и катиным голосом говорило катины слова, пыталось бы шутить, смеяться, как шутила и смеялась когда-то Катя? Неужели он забыл бы, что перед ним подделка, копия человека, подменыш из детских страшных сказок? И сколько же таких бродит по улицам, поднимает шляпы, приветствуя его? В скольких хорошеньких головках записано ровно то же, что в голове «Катеньки»? Сколько их еще будет? Как могло оказаться так, что правда была на стороне негодяя и убийцы Бондарева? Разве может быть правда на стороне негодяев? Как он сам мог это не увидеть?

Дирижабли за окном шли своими привычными и новыми маршрутами. Все больше становилось среди них военных. Все чаще то тут, то там заговаривали о грядущей войне. Не в России, упаси Боже, хотя турков не мешало бы додавить. В Европе было неладно, об этом был осведомлен даже безграмотный дворник Егор Кузьмич. Он вдохновенно судачил о том, каких братьев России следует поддержать, каких принять в свои объятия, а кому раздать пинков, чтоб неповадно было забывать, как совсем недавно Петр Первый и наши деды ставили их в неприличные позы. 

— Пущай знают Россию-матушку, — крякал он и опрокидывал в себя стакан чаю, подозрительно пахший совершенно не чаем. Разве что цветом был схож. 

Куда ни глянь — и в коридорах и аудиториях Академии, и в кухмейстерских, и на набережных, в салонах и чайных — все разговоры сводились к одному: а неплохо было бы показать зазнавшейся Европе, кто тут истинная сила и народ божий!

А Коля закрывал глаза и видел полчища бездушных автоматонов, призванных убивать и делать таких же автоматонов из живых людей. Видел новый порядок, готовый вот-вот обрушиться на сонный старый мир. Порядок, в котором каждому найдется свое четкое верное место, как шестеренке в механизме. И не сдвинешься уже ни влево, ни вправо. Не захочешь.

Востокова все чаще звали ко двору, об этом Коля узнавал в Академии. И думал, что на самом деле Востокову ходить туда не обязательно, он давно уже был истинным императором российским. Вряд ли там, наверху, остались еще живые люди, а не полностью подчиненная ему машинерия. А расскажи кому об этом, не поверят. Никто не поверит, не всполошится, не остановит покатившееся со склона колесо. А те, кто поверил, кто пытался — уже мертвы.

Ночами он усаживал послушную Катеньку за реторты с пробирками. А сам паял, гнул, соединял проводки и трубки. Он должен был остановить Востокова, сам. А для этого он должен был вооружиться самой надежной взрывчаткой. А уж потом, когда его арестуют — а арестуют ведь непременно — сказать всему миру правду. Кто-то да послушает, если сказать всему миру. А для того и шума нужно наделать на весь мир.

Так что Катя насыпала, смешивала, разогревала, наливала. Не ошиблась ни разу, иначе разнесло бы весь дом. И ни разу не спросила, зачем они это все делают, к чему. Наверное, стоило ее научить вышивать салфетки льняные да батистовые и продавать их на случай, когда она останется одна. Но времени на это у него не было. Он торопился. Он знал, что уже опоздал во всем.

К Рождеству у него набрался уже довольно приличный арсенал, которого могло хватить даже на то, чтобы сравнять с землей добрую часть Петербурга. Все это он таскать с собой, конечно, не собирался. Постепенно заложил тайники в тех возможных местах, какими мог следовать государев экипаж и самокат Натана Эразмовича.

Ему оставалось в нужный момент оказаться у тайника, быстро взять бомбу и направить ее в цель. К Рождеству Его Величество собирался посетить Академию и поздравить учащихся и преподавателей. Коля надеялся застать его вместе с Востоковым. А нет — так для шума хватило бы и одного Государя. Заодно все бы увидели, что это давно уж не живой человек, а кукла. Поднялись бы беспорядки, бунты. Не до войны бы стало. 

Убивать Востокова ему не хотелось, но иного пути остановить его Коля не видел. В самом деле, не усовестить же его. Не уговорить покаяться.

Конечно, сначала нужно было уничтожить машину, дьявольские органные трубы, спрятанные в подвале Натана Эразмовича. Так что за час до готовившегося покушения Коля зашел к нему домой. Востокова дома, конечно, не было, хотя самокат стоял у входной двери, а мрачный кочегар дремал у угольного сарая на заднем дворе, не вынимая самокрутки изо рта. Клыков скреб метлой мостовую, внимательно зыркая по сторонам. Открыла Коле Фаина, тепло и привычно грустно улыбнувшись ему. И Коля на мгновение потерял всякое желание что-либо взрывать, пропадать, убивать. В этом мире еще оставалось что-то, что было ему дорого, а он-то забыл.

— Фаина... Фаинушка, — он схватил ее за руки и она замерла.

— Что с вами, Николай Иванович? — спросила она, отстраняясь. — Здоровы ли вы?

— Фаина, ангел мой, — он умоляюще сжал ее пальцы. — Вы не должны бояться этого человека, не должны жить с ним в расплату за свою жизнь. Пойдемте со мной. Мы можем сбежать. В России множество мест, где можно укрыться и жить тихо и спокойно. Я всю жизнь положу, только бы вы жили спокойно и улыбались. Я не многое могу, но...

Ее ладонь прижалась к его губам.

— Николай Иванович, милый, бедный мой Николай Иванович. Неужто вы еще не поняли? — она покачала головой. — Я не могу бежать. Ни с вами, ни сама, ни с кем-либо еще. Я такая же как все они, Николай Иванович. Я такое же его творение, как ваша Катенька.

Это был удар, оглушивший его. Он, не веря, посмотрел ей в глаза, и вот уже он видел в ее зрачке алую искорку, уже слышал шорох проклятых шестеренок. Как он мог не замечать? Как он мог не понять. Конечно, именно так он ее «спас». Так оно все было. Потому она смогла дотащить до подвала и трупы, и грузного, состоявшего из металла Клыкова. Хрупкой женщине такое не под силу — ни разум ее, ни руки такого не осилят. А автоматону такое нипочем. Он должен был понять!

Оттолкнув ее, он помчался в подвал. Здесь следовало соблюдать осторожность: оставить снаряд с четко выверенным часовым механизмом и выйти до взрыва, иначе привалит или контузит, а у него была еще одна важная задача. И погибнуть раньше ее исполнения он не мог. 

Он поискал в дальнем углу потайные рычаги, не нашел и оставил бомбу прямо у стены. Ее мощности должно было хватить даже при закрытом проходе.

— Эй, Клыков, в лаборатории авария! — крикнул он тому, выбегая. — Скорее!

Клыков бросился в подвал, а Фаина на улицу, вслед за Колей.

— Николай Иванович, постойте, — закричала она. — Остановитесь!

И тут земля дрогнула от взрыва. Посыпалась черепица. Брызнули во все стороны стекла в окнах. Фаина остановилась, в ужасе глядя на рушащийся дом. Коля останавливаться и смотреть не стал. Нанятый заранее извозчик ждал его за углом. И к нему Коля уже вышел шагом, сдержанно улыбаясь и поправляя борт шинели. Просто господин, который заезжал по делам, а теперь отправляется... по другим делам.

Вопросов извозчик задавать не стал и хлестнул лошадь, едва дождавшись седока. Мало ли что там бахнуло — еще задержат, с расспросами в участок заберут, а ему работать надо. Самые ведь прибыльные дни, Рождество. Надобно своего не упускать-то. Так что он погнал, покрикивая на нерасторопных пешеходов, норовивших броситься через дорогу прямо под копыта, матерился в заторах на перекрестках, пел хриплым голосом псалмы вперемешку с каторжными песнями, а расспрашивать не расспрашивал.

Извозчика Коля отпустил у кондитерской за квартал до тайника. Просто господин, пожелавший зайти за лакомствами для детишек или мамзели. Затем, выйдя из лавки с пакетом пряников, Коля заторопился к тайнику. Самокат Государя должен был появиться с минуты на минуту. У тайника Коля обронил пакет с пряниками, а поднял уже другой. Такой же, но с двумя бомбами — на всякий случай.

Государь, конечно, мог передумать и поехать другой дорогой, и это было бы обидной отсрочкой — пришлось бы нести бомбу к Академии, а там — множество невинных людей, они могли бы пострадать.

Но ему повезло: отряд жандармов проскакал, расчищая улицу, предваряя появление Государя. И Коля встал спиной к стене, почтительно сняв фуражку и склонив голову. Кажется, он не ошибся. Его сердце бешено колотилось, а рука нащупывала в пакете удобный округлый «пряник». 

Внезапно на боковой улице послышался знакомый гул и рев мотора. Коля ни с чем не мог его спутать. Так звучал только самокат Натана Эразмовича. Неужели Клыкову посчастливилось уцелеть после взрыва? 

Он заглянул за угол и убедился, что к нему на всех парах несется знакомый тарантас. Но вместо Клыкова на водительском месте повыше шоферского возвышалась женская фигура. Фаина. Сердце Коли упало, но он тут же напомнил себе, что ее тоже давно нет в живых. То, что имело ее формы, ее голос, было сплошным обманом. Как аппетитные, сделанные из воска сахарные яблоки в витрине кондитерской.

Коля не мог позволить ей помешать тому, к чему столь тщательно и долго, слишком долго готовился. Он швырнул бомбу прямиком под колеса самоката. Раздавшийся взрыв разметал чудо-машину, предмет восхищения всего города. Металлические детали, обода колес подняло вверх и швырнуло в разные стороны. В окна, в стены, на мостовую. Пламя объяло ее остатки. 

Коля сцепил зубы и тут же приготовил вторую бомбу. Пути назад не было.

Императорский самокат остановился, заскрежетав по камням мостовой выдвижными тормозными стержнями. Натан Эразмович выскочил из него, без всяческого соблюдения субординации. И сразу следом за ним — Государь.  
И тогда Коля шагнул вперед и швырнул вторую бомбу.

Со всех сторон к нему бежали люди — жандармы, полицейские, дворники. Он не смотрел на них. Он думал только о сгоревшем самокате Востокова и о кровавом месиве, оставшемся от императорского экипажа. И почему-то о том, что так и не узнал, имелся ли в этом экипаже действительно книжный шкаф, и что за книги в нем стояли. Сопротивления при аресте он не оказывал. Он должен был дожить до суда, чтобы сказать всему миру правду...

Эпилог

Все время до суда он работал, тщательно высчитывая, выверяя и составляя чертежи той машины, которую задумал еще в Москве. Теперь все аккуратно ложилось на бумагу. Машина различала людей и электрические сигналы автоматонов. Она должна была носить подвижную надежную броню и легко уклоняться от снарядов. Или гасить их мощность, если уворот не удастся. Она должна была снабжаться всеми возможными устройствами, делавшими ее быстрой, летающей, плавающей, почти неуязвимой. Это был его дар человечеству, его тридцать сребреников, которые он собирался вернуть людям, прежде чем быть повешенным на старой смоковнице.

Суд, против его ожиданий, был закрытым. В обвинении фигурировало почему-то не убийство, а покушение. А его увесистую папку с чертежами и расчетами судебный пристав принял, но гарантии, что эти изыскания получат публичность, у него не было. Разжалование и приговор он встретил спокойно — он был достоин всего этого. Он должен был исчезнуть

А перед самой казнью вместо священника в его камеру вошел Востоков.

Да, Натан Эразмович стоял перед ним в полном здравии, словно Коля никогда не бросал в него бомбу. Это вызвало в его душе одновременно и облегчение, и досаду. Все было напрасно. Востоков подождал, пока за его спиной с лязгом захлопнется железная дверь и по-отечески ласково улыбнулся оторопевшему Коле.

Но как?..

— Вы ведь не думали, что меня так просто убить, — Натан Эразмович присел рядом с ним на жесткую лежанку, закинув ногу на ногу. — Вы ведь должны понимать, что все испорченные механизмы заменить проще простого, а все важные механизмы всегда дублируются, — он постучал себя по лбу, и под его пальцем разлилось алое свечение. — Вы действовали как всегда необдуманно и неосмотрительно. Я неоднократно предостерегал вас от этого. К слову, Государь Император тоже жив, здоров и возмущен. 

Коля сжал голову руками. У него ничего не вышло. Но тогда, возможно, его не повесят? И он сможет еще бороться, создать свою летающую машину если не в России, то, может быть, в Британии? Или во Франции? Да хоть в Америке!

— В вашей судьбе это ничего не меняет, — угадав его мысли, сказал Натан Эразмович. — Но, возможно, очистит от некоторых терзаний вашу совесть. 

— А Фаина? — с надеждой спросил Коля.

— Мертва, — жестко бросил Натан Эразмович. 

— Но она ведь тоже...

— Никогда не была усовершенствована, хотя и не верила в это. Я никогда не делал с ней ничего, на что она не давала согласия. Не могу обещать того же вам, Кибальчич. Вы, конечно, будете повешены, после помилованы, достаточно быстро, поскольку ваш мозг мне нужен как можно более свежим, и мы с вами продолжим работу над вашей новой машиной. Я ознакомился с вашей последней работой и приятно впечатлен. С определенными коррекциями эта машина положит начало армии непревзойденных автоматонов. Нашей с вами армии.

Коля похолодел. У него даже не оставалось больше возможности покончить с собой. Проворонил.

— Если все так, то зачем весь этот фарс с казнью? — горько спросил он. — Скрутили бы меня, и нацепили бы еще живому ваш чертов венец.

— А так и будет, — кивнул Натан Эразмович. — Но сама процедура без казни мне кажется недостаточно красивой. Повешение придает всему особый смысл, оттенок масонской инициации, если хотите. Смерть и новое рождение, полет в вечность, в небеса нового мира. Вознесение. Когда все закончится, вы согласитесь со мной. И будете, наконец, счастливы со своей, как ее, Катенькой?..

Он встал и постучал по двери. Вышел, пропуская конвой, и последовал за ними во двор тюрьмы, к уже подготовленной виселице. Не дожидаясь даже начала казни, Натан Эразмович открыл свой саквояж и подготовил к работе венец, любовно проведя пальцем по шипастому ободу. Он больше не таился.

Коля поднял взгляд к небу, выискивая дирижабль, но небо было плотно затянуто свинцом. 

На землю наконец начал падать белый пушистый снег, скрывая промерзшую черную грязь искристым покрывалом. Снежинки, крупные, разлапистые, сыпались невыносимо чинно, оседали в волосах, цеплялись за ресницы, дразнили своей чистотой и геометрической правильностью

— Приступаем, — скомандовал Натан Эразмович, щелкнув крышечкой своих знаменитых часов. — У нас еще много работы!


End file.
